U Smile
by BieberBelieber07
Summary: ok i had this story up on twitlonger & had a different one on here but i switched them anyway this story is about even though people go through rough times they will always have one person there for them his name just happens to be Justin Drew Bieber
1. Chapter 1

U Smile I Smile

CH 1

Mandy's POV

I woke up on a cold floor with my head pounding in pain I seen a dark shadow walking around but it was really blurry then everything went black then the next thing I knew I was in my bed I guess somehow I managed to get away from whatever it was that attacked me unfortunately my head was still hurting and I didn't know what happened.

Its been 2 days since the night i somehow hurt myself and ended up in my bed me and a couple of my friends got in a truck with this guy that looked really familiar he was talking to me like he knew me he started to drive through town but then he was going all over the road he ended up going through the grass and through a fence he drove up by a tennis court and drove through the grass up there but then there was cops and at first he stopped then he stared to drive again going towards the cops and soon we were surrounded by them the man tried to get out but then he was immediately arrested

About 5 months went past and I was getting sick all the time and I missed a couple periods so I was getting scared but I didn't remember doing anything I really can't remember and it's driving me crazy and scaring me I mean I didn't grow too much either it was sort of noticeable so I made a appointment to see a doctor to actually find out

My family and I parked in a parking lot way down the street from the doctors office I wanted to go by myself so I walked there and seen the doctor he said I was about 5 months pregnant with a boy I left there and went to a museum by the doctors office because I needed to try to clear my head but then I seen my friends Becky and Johnny there talking and I didn't want them to know I was there or them know I was pregnant so I kept walking and got on an elevator not realizing I hit the wrong button and went to the floor above the one to leave I got off and seen my "biological" mother there with some Mexican guy and I said hi to her and the reason I said biological is because I was adopted by my grandparents and now I consider them my real parents then I heard the guy say

"is that her is that Mandy" I thought it was weird because the guy knew my name I mean I had a feeling why he said that because he's Mexican and I'm half Latin but it couldn't be so I ignored it and looked the other way I seen my brother and my sister in law sitting there so I went to say hi then when I went to turn around and leave then Mexican guy walked over to me and just stared at me so I said

"can I help you" and he said

"you don't know who I am do you" I just looked at him and said

"um not really sorry" he smiled and said

"I'm your father" I wasn't happy about that because he wasn't my father maybe my biological one but I don't even know him

"no your not I have a father he may not be my biological father but he was there my whole life and didn't try to get me back 3 years ago" then he looked down and seen my stomach and said

"you're pregnant?" and I said

"yes but I don't know how, I didn't do ANYTHING so don't even ask not that you should care" then I got on the elevator and left before he could say anything

when I got outside I got in a car with a friend of my moms I guess she sent her to pick me up she was driving me down to my family that was down at the other side of town waiting at a restaurant as we were driving I happened to look out the window and seen someone that I thought was really cute sitting in a van next to my family's cars but I didn't really care I had other things on my mind so the lady pulled in and parked 2 spots behind my family and said

"good luck" I tried to smile and said

"thanks" I felt myself starting to tear up as I got out of the car because I knew I was pregnant and I didn't know how or what happened 5 months ago and when I got all the way out of the car I was behind my family's cars and that van when I started to cry historically to the point I couldn't really breath and fell to the ground but then I seen that boy in the van next to my family's cars look out his mirror at me but I didn't care I just kept crying then a minute later I heard

"um are you OK?" I had my head in my hands and I just shook my head and said

"no! I'm not" he pulled me up so I was standing up and he immediately pulled me into a hug and to be honest I didn't care who was hugging me I just knew that it felt good to have someone care about me right now stranger or not and while he was hugging me he said

"what's wrong?" I said

"I'm a 17 year old girl and I just found out I'm 5 months pregnant and I swear I didn't do anything to get pregnant" I don't know why but I held on to him tighter and he said

"don't take this the wrong way but it wasn't the usual way that you get pregnant?" and I said

"no it's not I didn't do that OK I wouldn't do anything like that I HAVEN'T done anything I promise . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . why is this happening to me?" he pulled back and said

"OK calm down it will all be alright" he wiped the tears out of my eyes and when I actually looked at him I realized who was holding me and actually caring about someone like me

"ar- aren't you Justin Bieber" he smiled and said

"yes I am . . . I'm guessing you're a fan huh . . . What's your name?"

"Mandy . . . Mandy Lopez and yes I am but not an obsessed one so please don't worry"

"I wasn't but it's nice to meet you I mean not in this way but. . ." he looked over at the van he was sitting in so did I and I seen what looked like Kenny signaling for him so they can leave then Justin looked at me and said "look I have to go so give me your phone and I will put my number in it call me if u EVER need to talk about this or anything don't be scared to call me and since my mother was a teenage mom you can talk to her too" so I gave him my phone and he gave me his to put my number in, he started to leave so I walked over to everyone that was standing there and my mom was first to talk

"so what did the doctor say"

"I'm - I'm 5 months pregnant . . . With a boy" they didn't look happy then my father said

"how could you do this I thought you were better then this . . . I thought we raised you better then this . . . you know what don't even bother to try to talk to me" I started crying again until I got a text

~_**I heard what Ur father said as I was pulling out & I was serious about U calling me IK U R going 2 need some1 2 talk 2 & please don't cry I don't like seeing girls cry especially if they R beautiful fans of mine or going through something call me 2morrow morning & remember smile . . .Please . . . For me :D ~JDB **_I wiped the tears out of my eyes and smiled then I heard a car beeping so I looked up and seen him waving as he was coming back down the street I guess he wanted to make sure I was smiling so I waved back and got another text that said

~_**that's better now keep that beautiful smile & remember 2 call 2morrow I have the next couple months off tour so I can talk whenever just no screaming lol :D ~JDB **_I text him back and said

~_**Thank you I don't know what would have happened if U wouldn't have talked 2 me & text me such cheesy texts & I will do both thanx again 3 ~ML **_and almost right away I got a text back

~_**haha IK I'm cheesy & it wasn't a problem I care 4 every1 especially 1s like U :D ~JDB**_

~_**wait what do you mean 1s like me 3 ~ML**_

~_**I just meant a beautiful fan of mine going trough something I didn't mean anything bad by it don't worry :D ~ JDB**_

~_**OK well I have to deal with my family yay haha but I'll talk to you later ok Biebs 3 ~ML**_

~_**OK talk to you then Lopez :p ~JDB**_

I just smiled and stood there staring at the texts then my sister Kristen put her arm around me and whispered

"who was that you were talking to and texting and that made you all . . . What's the word . . . smiley" I knew everyone wouldn't believe me on who it was so I showed her my phone where he put in his number and showed her his name but not his texts he sent me and she just smiled

the next day I got up and called Justin to talk to Pattie (his mother)

"_everything will be fine I promise being a teenage mother isn't as hard as everyone says it is I mean of course it's hard but it does get easier_"

"thank you I really hope my son turns out like yours did and i mean as nice and sweet as he is"

"_haha yea just hopefully a little less hyper then my son_" but then I heard Justin in the background

"_**hey I'm not that hyper I'm fun . . . Can I talk to her now**_" I started giggling and Pattie said

"_yes you can . . . Well I guess I will talk to you another time Mandy_"

"Ok bye and thank you"

"_no problem_" then I heard the phone rattling around then heard

"_hello_?"

"hey pushy?"

"_ouch that's harsh why am I pushy_"

"you pushed your mother off the phone"

"_oh yea well I wanted to talk to you_"

"aww well that's sweet Justin"

"_I know because I got that much swag I can be like that_" I smiled a little more and said

"whatever you say Biebs"

"_what's that supposed to mean_"

"it means your conceded basically"

"_you're really harsh you're not like my other fans_"

"wait I'm not like them as a good thing or a bad thing"

"_it's a good thing most of- well actually I should say all of my fans would go crazy when they meet me and if they get my number it will be all over the internet so I would have to change it and they wouldn't joke around the way you are right now_"

"well I'm happy I could help you out on that and who says I'm joking"

"_ouch I'm getting scarred_" i could tell he was smiling

"I was just joking but really I'm happy you actually trust me"

"_yea I do and I guess we're even now_"

"how do you figure"

"_because I got you to smile yesterday and you made me smile and happy today_" I know I am blushing listening to him say that but I just said

"haha yea I guess we are which means I have to get one over you"

"_why is that_"

"because I have to win at something I barley have had anything good happen to me so I have to win at this"

"_wait so I wasn't a good thing huh_"

"I don't know I have to think about that" I smiled

"_oh really?_" I know he was smirking

"ok fine me meeting you would be one good thing, I guess"

"_no you're right it's not a good thing_"

"and why would that be"

"_because you met someone that has Swag and is Sexy and hey I can't forget how talented I am so it was a GREAT thing_"

"and we're back to you being conceded" he started laughing

I talked to him the rest of the day until about 9 but before I hung up I said

"before I go Justin what we were talking about before about your number I would NEVER give it out to anyone or put it anywhere"

"_thank you and I know you wouldn't I trust you_"

"ok well I just wanted you to know that but I guess I better let you go to bed and I guess I better go to bed myself"

"_ok goodnight Lopez_" I giggled and said

"goodnight Biebs" I hung up but I didn't go to bed until after 10

when I got up the next morning I just needed a day to talk because I started to get some memory back so I wanted to tell someone and I knew my family wouldn't listen so I called Justin again and asked him if he wanted to get some coffee

I met him at the café just a couple blocks from my house and he was surrounded by girls wanting his autograph and pictures with him when he seen me he signaled for me to sit next to him at his table and when I did I got ALOT of death stares especially when they seen my stomach even though it's only a little out but it wasn't that big but then they all left pointing at me but I ignored it

"so what did u want to talk about or did you want to criticize me more today" he was smiling

"hey I didn't criticize you last night I'm just not as conceded as you are about yourself"

"and you're still being harsh" we started laughing then I said

"um no I actually started to get some of my memory back on what happened to me and you said I could talk to you whenever I needed to"

"ok, what was it" he stood up to take off his jacket but before he sat back down I don't know how I knew but I realized that friends of the guy that got put in jail (the one in the beginning that got arrested) walked in and it looked like they slid something into Justin's jacket pocket as he was taking it off but I wasn't really sure and these guys were known as some very high tech sneaky and dangerous people and that's why the guy was friends with them so I told Justin to leave his jacket here and I was going to do the same and he said

"um why"

"just grab your phone and wallet and leave your jacket here I'll explain when we leave" I was whispering . . .so we got up and left and Justin turned to me while we were walking down the street and said

"so what was that about"

"those guys they are . . . "I turned around and seen them following us so I started whispering again "they're dangerous they're friends with the guy that did this to me" I pointed to my stomach "and they're following us we need to get out of here with out being seen" he thought for a minute and pulled out his phone and text his bodyguard Kenny I read it as he was typing

~_**I need you to pick me up & I'm gonna 2 need someone that looks like me & someone that looks like a pretty Latin pregnant girl ~Justin **_when he sent it I looked at him

"what?"

"pretty? really?"

"what's wrong with that?"

"I don't . . . I don't really like people calling me that I guess I never have"

"well you should because it's true" I stopped talking and smiled and I knew I was blushing then a big black van pulled up and Justin got in and helped me in it, as we seen the guys that were following us got in a car too. Me and Justin looked in the back of the van and seen the people that looked like us and when we got to a store Kenny pulled over the van and me and Justin slid down in our seats while the look a likes got out and went in the store and so did the guys following us I looked at Justin and said

"I need to get out of here" then I thought for a minute as we were sitting up and said "but I don't know how or where I'm going to go" I had to stretch my arms I put my hands back down in my lap then I felt something in my hand it ended up being Justin's hand he looked at me and smiled then looked at Kenny and said

"we're going home Kenny" I just looked at him in confusion and said

"wait home as in my home or Atlanta . . ." I thought for a second then said "or Canada" he giggled and said

"Canada of course"

"well what about the passport I don't have one" he smiled (OK this is fake so I changed A LOT)

"you didn't hear, you don't need a passport anymore unless you're just visiting which is really stupid but you're going to stay with me for a while so I know you will be safe because I'm protecting you myself so you're not going to need one" I felt tears running down my face and he looked at me in confusion again and said

"what's wrong"

"it's just I met you 2 days ago and you're being really sweet to me . . . why?"

"I don't really know I mean I am to everyone but there's something about you I guess that's making me really nice . . . What are you doing to me" he smirked and I started to reach for the door handle

"well I can always just jump out of the van" he wrapped his arm around me and held both of my hands down

"no you're not you're staying in the van I can't let you jump and I can't lose you" I knew I blushed again but then so did he as he was smiling then he coughed a little and said

"Yo Kenny lock the doors man" I heard the doors lock and he said

"there now you can't get out" he still had his arms around me

"well I can always unlock the door" he held my hands down tighter and said

"no you can't I'm not letting you go" I smiled even bigger and said

"aww you don't want to let me go" he blushed and said

"no I guess not" I smiled even more and said

"do you really think I would jump out"

"no but I still wanted to make sure" he stared to rub my arm as I grabbed his hand that was around the front of me still slid my fingers between his and just held his hand as I smiled at him and said

"are you always this protective" Kenny started laughing and he said

"you haven't seen nothing yet he's way more protective then this he's just getting started with you" I seen Justin blush again then punch Kenny in the arm while he said

"shut up man" then Kenny started laughing again and said

"hey don't hit the driver"

Justin's POV

I don't really know what it is but there's something about Mandy that sticks out to me. I mean yes she's beautiful and she makes me laugh and feel like a actual person but I've met a few girls like that but there's just really something about her that makes me feel real and myself. I still had my arm wrapped around her and she was still holding my hand which made me smile but then she started yawning but she also felt a little cold

"are you tired?"

"yea a little" I looked at Kenny and said

"hey Kenny is the jacket I left up front yesterday still up there"

"yea here you go" he passed the jacket back and I laid it on Mandy

"oh I'm fine Justin"

"no you're cold so just be quiet and cover up with it" she smiled and let me cover her up then she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep holding my hand a little tighter I couldn't help but smile while watching her sleep. She's even beautiful when she sleeps

Mandy's POV

so we got to his grandparents house in Stratford Canada after a car ride to the airport of me sleeping on Justin which was a little weird I slept on Justin Bieber then he woke me up so we could take the half hour plane ride when we got to his grandparents house we told them everything that I told Justin, they agreed to letting me stay so his grandmother brought us to Justin's bedroom and she was about to show me the guest bedroom but then Justin stopped her

"what's wrong?"

"do we still have the sleeping bags here?"

"yes they're upstairs in the closet why?"

"because I'm going to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag and she's going to sleep on my bed" I smiled

"Justin you don't have to do that I'll be fine"

"look I said I'm going to protect you myself and I meant it so you're sleeping on my bed and I'm sleeping on the floor next to you now end of discussion I'm going to get the sleeping bag and another pillow"

"fine pushy" he smiled and walked away towards the stairs

so we all ate after Justin actually made me eat because I didn't want to I went in the bedroom Justin said he grabbed out a pair of sweatpants for me and left them on the bed I got changed and laid down leaving the door open to let in light besides the moon and I was staring out the window until I seen a shadow on the wall and jumped up but when I looked I seen it was only Justin

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was going to lay down on the floor but I realized I forgot my pillow upstairs and when I came back I seen you were awake, are you OK" he laid the pillow on the floor and stood there with concern in his eyes I couldn't believe he was being so sweet to some random fan of his like me but I pushed that thought aside

"yea I was just thinking"

"about what?"

"I- I just don't want anything to happen to you or your family"

"we will be fine" he came over and sat by me on the bed and grabbed my hand "I promise" I just looked at him and said

"yea but I have actually come to care about you a lot and now them so I can't help but to be worried about everyone"

"look we're fine and you are too I care about you too that's why I brought you here" I just smiled and said

"can I ask you a favor even though I shouldn't" he smiled

"of course you can"

"can you lay up here by me until I fall asleep" he smiled and nodded but he also looked a little excited but like he wasn't trying to show it so I scooted over to the wall and he wrapped his arm around me I leaned my head on his shoulder and the heat from his body was making me even more tired but before I fell asleep I looked at him and said

"thank you"

"for what?"

"everything" he smiled

"it's not a problem . . . goodnight" he kissed the top of my head and I smiled and put my head on his chest

"goodnight"

Justin's POV

I was really happy that Mandy wanted me to lay by her. I mean I only met her 2 days ago but she's great. She doesn't treat me like all of my other fans do. All they do is throw themselves on me wanting pictures and autographs but not her she treats me like I'm not famous or anything she treats me like a person like we were friends before my fame but I think she has also has been flirting with me not that I'm complaining because I think I really like her but more then a friend already. I smiled again and fell asleep

-**Me and Mandy decided to take a walk in the park and it was great because there was no paparazzi around it's like my fame disappeared for the day. So I reached over and grabbed her hand and I seen her face light up but she didn't say anything so I said**

"**ok so I have to ask what's your favorite type of McDonalds food"**

"**of course you had to ask me that but um it would have to be Big Macs I mean I know it's not usually what girls eat but I love them"**

"**wow you're definitely my kind of girl"**

"**what do you mean?"**

"**I mean I like a beautiful girl with an apatite"**

"**so you like me huh?" she smiled**

"**yes I do" I was smiling**

"**oh well in that case" she started to reach over and was about to kiss me**

I started to feel Mandy move a lot so I woke up and seen her tossing and turning in her sleep

Mandy's POV

**-I was trying to get home from my friends house before my curfew at 11 or my mom would have grounded me I was about 2 blocks from my house it was dark out besides the one street light that was flickering it was a little cold outside so I was trying to go a little faster but then I felt a big pair of hands around my mouth I tried to scream and pull the hands off of my mouth but I couldn't he was just too strong. The man dragged me to an abandon house and threw me on the floor I went to get up but he got on top of me and started to tie my hands and legs up as he was doing that I got somewhat of a good look of him he had a little bit of a beard a big scar just under his left eye before I could look any better of a look at him he covered my mouth with duck tape and started to rip my cloths off and I felt myself start to cry I tried to scream for help but I couldn't because of the tape I was finally able to get up and run out of the room because he didn't tie my legs too good but then I was hit in the back of my head with a what felt like a brick and I hit the cold floor I could still hear but I couldn't see or move I felt myself being slid across the floor then. . .**

"Mandy, Mandy wake up. . . It's ok it was only a nightmare"

"n-n-nightmare yea t-t-that's what it was" he was holding me tight

"I'm right here nothing is going to happen to you, you can go back to sleep everything is fine I promise" I nodded then buried my face back into his chest as I felt him kiss the top of my head and felt myself start to cry and I guess I cried myself to sleep but luckily he didn't know


	2. Chapter 2

U Smile I Smile

CH 2

Mandy's POV

I got up at about 7 and Justin was still sleeping on the bed I guess he fell asleep next to me after I had my nightmare so I smiled and slid out of his arms and went in the kitchen to get some coffee and I seen his grandmother Diane was there

"oh Mrs. Dale. I didn't realize you were up" she was pouring herself a cup of coffee

"please call me Diane . . . would you like some coffee?"

"yes please" we sat down and started talking

Justin's POV

I woke up and I didn't see Mandy in the bedroom so I got up went to the bathroom and walked back out I was about to walk into the kitchen until I heard Mandy and my grandmother talking about what happened to Mandy so I decided to stand there and listen

"what happened honey"

"I was . . . rapped"

"oh my do you know the man or what he looks like "

"yes I think I do know him he looked really familiar but he is already in jail for something else I don't remember right now what is was but he is in for life but now his friends are after me . . . I'm just scared to tell Justin because he has been really protective of me I mean he already knows about the guys friends but if I tell him that I think I knew the guy I'm afraid he will go into over protective mode and get himself hurt"

"oh don't worry about him sweetheart he is over protective but he wont do anything bad to get himself in trouble especially if he has someone like you in his life" my eyes just popped wide open

"what do you mean"

"well your pretty, you have pretty eyes and a beautiful smile which is something that he likes in a girl, you're nice, you treat him like a great friend and I don't think he would want to ruin that in anyway especially since with all that there's a possibility that he may start to like you" I wanted to walk out there and stop my grandmother from ruining this for me but they would know I was listening

"thank you that's really sweet and I really hope that's true about him" I felt a huge smile spread across my face but I just kept on listening

"well what are you having? do you know?"

"yes I'm having a boy"

"I bet he will be a wonderful child, have you picked a name"

"well yes I want to name him Justin Ezra I know it sounds weird at first but I like it"

"oh well I like it too but why that name?"

"well . . . I love one character from this show I'm obsessed with his name it's Ezra and that's where I got his middle name but Justin has been so sweet and kind and very protective and pretty much . . . everything to me in the past couple days I wanted to name him after Justin but I have to ask first I don't know if he will be OK with it"

"of course I will be OK with it" I started to walk out

Mandy's POV

I swear Justin loves to scare me

"oh my god Justin why do you have to sneak up on me like that, that's the second time you did that" he smiled then Diane got up and went in the living room before she leaves

"hey I apologized for that last night"

"I know" he sat down at the table by me and said

"why didn't you tell me what happened to you?" I know I just blew the fact that I didn't want her to know I was listening but whatever

"I didn't remember until last night when I fell asleep it was like it was happening all over again that nightmare I had I was actually remembering it I remembered everything that happened and the reason I couldn't remember before is because he. . . he hit me in the head with I think it was a brick luckily it didn't cut my head open it just made me lose my memory for a while and made me sort of unconscious like I could hear but I couldn't talk or really see anything"

"well I'm happy you're OK now . . ." he smiled "have you called your family and told them where you are"

"OH no I forgot" I got up went in the bedroom grabbed my phone and came back out in the kitchen

"why don't you use the house phone" Justin handed it to me so I dialed my house and my mom answered

"_hello_?"

"mom?"

"_Mandy where are you? I have been going crazy looking for you_"

"I'm staying with a friend"

"_where? With who_"

"you're not going to believe me if I tell you who"

"_just tell me who_"

"OK but I can't tell u where I'm sorry but I cant it's not safe for me or him and his family and you cant tell anyone"

"_whatever just tell me who you're with now_"

"OK OK I'm staying with . . . . . . . . . . . Justin Bieber"

"_what . . . no you're not_"

"see I told you that you wouldn't believe me"

"_I'm sorry but, really_?"

"_yes really, do you want to talk to him_?"

"yes I actually do" I took the phone away from my ear and yelled

"Justin!"

"yea?"

"can you come in here?"

"hold on I'm getting dressed" as he was coming out of his room and into the kitchen he was putting on his shirt and I smiled a little and I knew my face was turning red as i seen his abs and his 2 tattoos

"like what you see?" he was smirking

"yes I do" I smiled when I said that then he smiled again and I think he started blushing

"what did you need or did you just want to see me shirtless?" he was smirking and touched his chest when he said that

"funny but no um my mom don't believe me that I am staying with you can you please talk to her real quick"

"yea sure" he grabbed the phone

"hello?. . .yes this is him. . .yes she will be perfectly safe with me and I have my family and my bodyguard nobody will let anything happen to her I promise. . .yes this really IS HIM and not to be mean or rude but I just said that. . .wait what. . . how am I supposed to prove it. . .OK . . .Hi . . . Yea which one . . . ok are you ready. . .OK ' my friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me I guess I'm just a sucker for love cuz honestly the truth is you know I'm never leaving cuz you're my angel sent from above '. . .OK so you'll tell your mom it really is me. . .Alright . . .You too" I was trying not to laugh because they made him sing as he gave me the phone back

"your mom put your sister on I guess your mom wanted proof and your sister knew my voice and that song"

"oh yea I kind of . . . may have played that song all the time and I don't know why my sister didn't believe I'm with you because she seen you talking to me the other day and by with you I don't mean with you with you I mean staying here with you at your house" I was talking really fast I seen him smirk and I knew I was blushing then he said

"I know what you're trying to say but I'm going to text my friends real quick cuz they are supposed to come over today to hang out so I'm gonna go in the living room while you talk to your mom"

"alright thank you" I put the phone back to my ear

"hey mom"

"_do you know how long you will be there_"

"no I don't but it will be a while"

"_why do you even have to stay there_"

"I CAN'T tell you why"

"_well you need to be careful wherever you are_"

"mom I will be fine but I cant always be on the phone"

"_why not_"

"just because mom"

"_well who are you staying with_"

"Justin you know that"

"_no i meant who else_"

"his grandparents and mother"

"_I want to know their names_"

"Why?"

"_because I do_"

"Alright fine his moms name is Pattie his grandparents names are Bruce and Diane"

"_is there anyone else there_"

"his dad lives in town with Justin's younger brother and sister and his wife"

"_well what are their names_"

"you're really annoying and nosey"

"_don't talk to me like that_"

"I don't know why you need to know this but whatever his dad's name is Jeremy his wife's name is Erin and their kids names are Jaxon and Jazzy" I heard Justin Call for me

"be right there. . . mom I have to go Justin's calling for me"

"_well you need to be careful with him and he wont try anything with you_"

"MOM STOP he's just helping me out and besides even if he does try anything that just means that he likes me for me something that I really need and it's not any of your business if he does or not"

"_yes it is and he's a singer so he will probably just use you if he tries something_"

"why because someone like him wouldn't like a pregnant teenager right?"

"_I never said that but it could happen it's a possibility_"

"you know what mom I cant do this I have to go, bye" I hung up before she could say anything and went to the living room where Justin was with 2 of his friends and when I seen them I stopped for a second and said

"oh um hi"

"hey so you must be the famous Mandy, he hasn't shut up about you and he's right" I think it was Ryan Butler one of Justin's best friends that said that but I wasn't quite sure

"excuse me?"

"he said you were cute" I think this one was Chaz Somers his other best friend I seen Justin blush then I said

"Justin really there's just no stopping you with the compliments is there" he held his hand out for me to sit by him I took it and sat down

"nope but" he pointed to the boys and said "these are my best friends Ryan and Chaz" I shook their hands and said

"it's nice to meet you both"

We started to talk about when they were little Justin was so athletic and fun and really such a big dork and he still is. We were all sitting in the living room talking for about 2 hours about when we were all little all the different hobbies everybody did and I told them how my favorite kind of music is mostly played by the piano and/or the guitar with out any words because it says something more without words depending on how they play them but before they left Justin said

"us 3 are supposed to go play basketball tomorrow at this gym we go to all the time do you want to come"

"oh no I don't want to intrude on your friend time"

"you wont . . . . . you know what we'll meet you guys there about noon"

"alright see yea then" they were both waving as they left, then I looked at Justin and he said

"well you can't stay in those cloths forever so me and my mom will take you shopping . . . our treat"

"that's really sweet of you to offer but you don't have to do that maternity cloths can be expensive" he just looked at me with a blank face "I know you have the money but I can't let you do that especially after letting me stay here"

"I insist OK I want to and I'm sure once I say you have no cloths I'm sure that my mom would want to do it too"

"want to do what?" Pattie was walking through the front door

"us two take Mandy shopping for some . . . maternity cloths right?"

"yes that's what they are called but Ms. Mallete I told him he don't have to do that I could figure something out I mean you all have done so much for me already I cant ask you to do that too"

"Pattie please and we would be happy to take you out shopping just give me 5 minutes and we will leave I know this great Maternity store" I tried for 10 more minutes to tell them it was fine but they just wasn't going to budge so I finally just agreed to let them take me shopping

While we were at the maternity store Justin and Pattie were finding me all kinds of cloths. Pattie was finding me cloths that was defiantly my style they were funky, punkish ,skater and just a little girly. Justin on the other hand was finding me beautiful and funky purple dresses and the shoes and sandals that he picked were also purple and black. While we were looking for pajamas and sweatpants I walked over to Justin and said

"what if people see you out with me I mean I AM a pregnant teenager . . . what if they think we're going out and you're his father don't get me wrong I would love that rather then the baby's actual father but still"

"let them think what they want to think ok they don't know the truth and even if they did they would just twist everything up like they do with everything else and so what if they think I am the father I mean it's like you said I'm better then the guy that actually got you pregnant"

"I know I just don't want you to lose your fans because of me"

"if I do lose my fans it's just because they are just not true 'Beliebers'" he made air quotes when he said Beliebers "so please don't worry about it" Pattie came over and said

"are we ready to check out"

"um yea I have pajamas, dresses, pants, shirts, shorts, and shoes and . . . Other stuff I needed" I knew I started blushing". . . But you really didn't have to do this"

"don't worry about it you deserve it" she smiled slightly but looked like she wasn't trying to upset me I thought for a minute then said

"Diane told you what happened to me didn't she"

"yes . . . Please don't be mad at her she was worried about you"

"no I'm not mad I was going to tell you soon anyway so you didn't think anything of me like I chose this I mean like I slept with some random man just to get pregnant then left after I got what I wanted . . . I believe in waiting for the person you are in love with and getting married first" for some reason I seen Justin blush but I ignored it

"I would never say you would do that" they paid and it came out to be $369.87 for everything I kept apologizing for them having to do this but they ignored me

While we were walking down the street Pattie said

"lets get smoothies" me and Justin just looked at each other and both said

"OK"

We went to someplace called the Boppin Smoothies (NOT A REAL PLACE) I thought the name was weird but Justin and Pattie said the smoothies were great. After getting our smoothies we went and sat outside and Pattie was smiling

"so what are you naming the baby?"

"um it's Justin Ezra I know it sounds weird but I kind of fell in love with the name Ezra after this show I LOVE it's called Pretty Little Liars and since Justin has been so sweet to me I wanted to name the baby after him I just don't know about a last name because the man that did this to me knows my last name and will have his friends track me down and do something to him if he has my name I mean I could give him my parents last name" then Pattie said

"give him Justin's last name I mean there are a lot of Bieber's in the world"

"really? Are you sure?"

"yea you should it's a great idea" Justin was smiling

"are you sure you're OK with this Justin"

"yes it's a great idea I don't know why I didn't think of it"

"I just feel like I am pushing it"

"no you're not don't worry about it make the baby a Jay Bieber" he smiled

"you know I think I will . . . thank you both that's really amazing"

Then Pattie came up with something out of the blue that I really wasn't expecting

"I'm going to throw you a baby shower in 2 months it will be in the end of October so I have time to get everything together"

"oh you don't have to do that . . . . . . . And besides it's not like I have anybody to invite anyway" I guess a couple of Justin's friends were behind me listening because then I heard Chaz say

"I'll come" then Ryan said

"yea me too" Then Justin looked at me and said

"I can get Usher, Jaden and Scooter to come and 2 other people hopefully BUT they are a surprise" I felt confused when he said that

"um well O-K . . . and if I can find away to get 3 of my friends and my sister to get up here there are 4 more people" Justin and Pattie looked at each other for a minute and they both smiled and Pattie said

"well then I have myself a baby shower to plan and I don't want you to do a thing but I AM going to need numbers and homes for those 4 people that you want to invite I'm sure I can find a way to get them up here with keeping HERE a secret"

"that will be no problem thank you"

When we got back the house Pattie started to call my friends and my sister for the baby shower. I walked into the kitchen and seen Pattie sitting talking on the phone I think she was talking to one of my friends because she said

"no this isn't a prank call I'm calling for Mandy" then she looked up and seen me and said

"oh thank god I'm going to need your help your friends don't believe me on who I am and what I'm calling for"

"OK who are you talking to?"

"um Marie" I smiled and walked over and grabbed the phone

"hey Marie" Pattie got up and told me to just make the other calls to my friends and my sister while she went to call Justin's father too see if Justin's brother and sister could come

"_hey what's going on I didn't even know you were pregnant_"

"yea I am I will tell you everything if you come here"

"_where is here exactly_"

"well that's the thing I cant say exactly"

"_why_"

"it's a long story and again if you come I'll tell you"

"_OK I will but can you at least tell me why the lady I was talking too she said her name was Pattie Mallete isn't that Justin Bieber's mom's name_"

"yes and it's kinda her"

"_wait you're staying with JUSTIN FREAKING BIEBER!_" she screamed in my ear I forgot she was a big fan of his both her and another one of my friends Kayla is too

"haha yea I am but you cant know exactly where at but there will be a car at your house October 22 at noon you should be here by 2 pack enough to stay for 2 nights"

"_OK fine but what does he look like in person like the same or what_"

"well his voice is unbelievable in person and he's WAY HOTTER then any of the pictures and his movie"

"I am?" Justin scared me again

"jeez Justin you know that's the 3rd time I should seriously slap you but . . . since you're being nice to me I am not going to . . . For now" I smiled

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you again but you didn't answer me you think I'm WAY HOTTER in person"

"so what" we both smiled but then Marie said

"_wait he's in the room with you . . . Right now_"

"yes Marie he is remember I'm staying with him as in HIS place" Justin walked over and took the phone out of my hand

"and I'm hoping to see you here in October at the baby shower. . ." I heard her scream when she heard him on the phone " . . . what No she didn't make me get on the phone . . . Thank you . . . OK see you then" he smiled and gave the phone back to me and went in the room

"thanks for making my friend scream" I yelled into the room

"anytime" I know he was smiling then I got back on the phone

"hello?"

"_you're so lucky . . . . . Hey have you seen him without his shirt on I heard he has abs_"

"yes I did and yes he does"

"_oh my god when_"

"this morning" I knew I was blushing and I still had to help Pattie finish the phone calls to my friends and my sister "but Marie I have to go I have a few more phone calls to make"

"_wait can you ask him if he has any friends that look like him and are single_"

"I could ask him to but you are really weird hold on I'll call him in"

"Justin?" he came out of the room and said

"what's up"

"I have a strange question and I'm really sorry to ask this but she wanted me to ask if you had a friend that was single and that . . . Looked .Like. Um . . . You but do you mind telling her I feel weird even asking you"

"haha yea" I gave him the phone and he said. "Marie? . . . yea um the only friend that I have that looks anything like me is my best friend Chaz" Chaz didn't really look like him but I guess it was the only thing that would make her shut up "yes he's single but he don't like to be set up so when you get here for the baby shower you can meet him . . . Yes he will be here . . . OK bye" (I don't know if he is single or not but it's just a story) he hung up and I smiled and said

"I am so sorry about that" I felt embarrassed

"it's fine don't worry about it . . . I guess you have a few more phone calls to make?"

"yea and I might have to call you back in again"

"that's fine I'll be in the room" I called my friend Kayla and my Best friend Tori and went through almost the same process of having to call Justin back in the room to tell them it really was him but when I called my sister I didn't need to since she already knows. After I made all my phone calls I helped Diane make vegetable stir fry and salad for dinner

The next day me and Justin left the house at about 11:30 we got in the black van that drives Justin around EVERYWHERE we meet Chaz and Ryan at the basketball court at about 11:55. I felt like I still had to try even though he hates that but I have to try to fit in with Justin and his friends I mean they treated me great it's just taking some getting used to hanging out with them. Justin's great at playing basketball he made every shot he tried except for 2. He is also a HUGE showoff every shot he made he had to yell and dance it was funny and cute. The boys kept putting each other in headlocks when one of them made a shot. After playing the game we decided to go back to the house and just talk and relax watching TV or sitting in the backyard on the bench swing


	3. Chapter 3

U Smile I Smile

CH 3

Mandy's POV

I'm now 7½ months pregnant and I could tell I was starting to fall for Justin and I think I am actually IN-LOVE him not the singer but himself. Justin went out with Ryan and Chaz for a little bit he should be back in about an hour so I had to hurry up and talk to Pattie so I went out back and seen her sitting on the bench swing reading

"hey Pattie can I talk to you for a minute" she shut her book and said

"yea sure honey here sit down" I sat down next to her took a deep breath and said

"ok it's about Justin" she smiled and said

"you like him don't you" I smiled and said

"yea I do I think I . . ." she was smiling even bigger and said

"love him"

"yes I think I do but I don't know I don't think he feels the same though"

"why would you think that"

"because he could have almost anyone he wants not some girl that was raped and got pregnant"

"he would never judge on something like that and for the record I think he likes you too" I felt excited when she said that

"really? How?"

"the way he looks at you and acts around you. When he's around you or when he starts to talk about you there is I don't know it's like a sparkle in his eyes and he gets nervous but he's happy when he's around you" I hugged her and said

"thank you"

"your welcome sweetheart just don't tell him I told you all that"

"I promise I wont" I went back in the house and went in the room

Justin's POV

Chaz and Ryan were walking home with me they weren't staying but I was talking to them

"I can't get her out of my mind"

"yea she is hot" Ryan was smiling

"hey back off" I pushed him a little and smiled

"touchy"

"shut up man ok I really like this girl"

"just like all the other girls" Chaz was just looking at me

"no more I mean I actually have really strong feelings for Mandy I mean my heart never raced as much as it does when I'm around Mandy as it did with the other girls and I didn't get all shaky or nervous with them like I do with Mandy either and I can't help but smile all the time when I think about her or I'm by her"

"wow you got it bad man" Chaz smiled

"tell me about it" I started to walk into my driveway then Ryan said

"so when are you going to tell her"

"hopefully soon man"

"well good luck" they both patted me on the back

"thanks guys I'll talk to you guys later"

"alright bye" they turned around and walked away as I walked into the house

I've been home for about a half hour trying to figure out how to do this. Mandy was in the bedroom so I decided to talk to my grandfather so I walked in the living room and seen him watching TV

"hey grandpa can we talk" he shut the TV off and looked at me

"sure what's on your mind"

"Mandy is" I smiled and he said

"you like her don't you"

"how did you know"

"the way you look at her when you're both in the same room" I just smiled "so you DO like her"

"yea I do I think I actually love her"

Mandy's POV

I could tell Justin's been flirting with me a lot and I don't know why since I'm pregnant. He's always jumping up behind me and scaring me, tickling me, taking me to hang out with his friends, pulling my hair and acting like it wasn't him, running up kissing my cheek and running away and I catch him smiling at me when he thinks I'm not looking then he looks away blushing but to be honest I didn't know if he actually liked me or was just trying to be nice to me I mean yes I talked to Pattie about it but I need to hear this from Justin to actually know if he does or not.

It's now 3 days before the baby shower so I want to find out how he feels before my friends come especially my friend Kayla she LOVES to take my boyfriend and if there's any chance he likes me I can't let her take him from me I was going to talk to him tonight about it but then I went in the kitchen getting a drink when I overheard Justin talking to his grandfather in the living room when I heard what Justin was talking about I went over by he doorway and stood next to the wall to listen to their conversation

"I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel like this I mean she's kind, beautiful, funny, she has a beautiful smile and beautiful eyes, and she is down to earth. She's a fan of mine but she doesn't treat me like that she treats me like a normal person . . . I met her 2 months ago while she was crying her eyes out in the middle of a parking lot and now even when I'm not with her I cant get her out of my mind or her sarcasm that's how I know I like her. . . And the baby too I love him too and he isn't even born yet"

"so you really do love her huh"

"what?"

"you said you thought you loved her and now I really believe it"

"oh . . . Um . . . Yea I do" I could tell by the way he was talking he was smiling and I could feel one spreading across my face too as I was trying to keep myself from shrieking

"then what are you waiting for, she's in the kitchen GO talk to her"

"wait I thought she was in the bedroom"

"I just seen her in the kitchen walking towards the refrigerator"

"ok but what if I do tell her and she doesn't feel the same"

"I have a feeling she does, but you never know unless you try and aren't you the one that's always saying Never Say Never"

"yea well . . ." I decided to walk in the living room

"hey Justin, Bruce . . . What are you guys talking about?" I was trying not to smile too much since I already knew what they were talking about. Bruce got up off the couch and Justin was just looking at me like he just saw a ghost then Bruce said

"well I'm going to start the grill for dinner" he started to walk out of the room then he turned to Justin and said "TALK to her" then he was out of the room

"um talk to me about what? What did I do?" I was still trying not to smile as I walked over by Justin and sat down next to him on the couch

"you didn't do anything but . . . There's something really important that I have to tell you"

"ok what is it?" he grabbed my hands and sat closer to me . So close I could smell his minted breath and the smell of that and the look of his big beautiful soft brown eyes and smooth lips just made me want to melt but as soon as Justin started talking again I focused on what he was saying

"ok don't laugh at what I am about to say or how I say it" he was looking at me really seriously but like he was nervous too I mean I knew what he was about to say but I still thought it was cute

"I think-I think I'm . . . Falling in love with you . . .I mean I can't get you out of my mind especially when I'm not around you, when I am around you I get nervous but in a good way and I can't help but smile when I'm with you and when I left after I first met you I couldn't get you out of my mind you're one of the best-" I stopped him by quickly cupping his face in my hands and kissing him because he was talking too fast to understand EVERY word he said i felt him smile a little I pulled only my lips away away from his while leaving my forehead on his and said

"I love you too" he smiled pulled his head back and said then said

"really you do . . . Or are you just being nice to the big Pop Star?" he never calls him self that because he doesn't consider himself a big time pop star he considers himself a normal kid living his dream, he was smiling but he still looked nervous

"no of course not I wouldn't do that I wouldn't play with your feelings like that I really love YOU Justin for YOU, Why do you think I wouldn't?"

"well considering everything I didn't think you would even want anything to do with a relationship"

"well that's part of why I AM in love with you, you helped me through a lot and you still are even though you don't have too, Mr. Protective" I couldn't help it I kissed him again as my heart started to race really fast I felt him smile when I pulled away he was still smiling and I said

"another reason is that, your smile every time I start to feel upset or remember what happened I look at you and your smile, listen to your laugh, or you just say hi to me in the morning I forget about all that bad stuff and think about all the good things like being here with you . . . I can always count on you to cheer me up and to make me feel happy and safe. and like you said every time I'm not around you I cant stop thinking about you and don't laugh but when I'm around you I get butterflies in my stomach.. . . And to be honest I didn't think you would even like me like that because of this" I pointed to my stomach and his face just dropped

"hey it's not your fault you're pregnant it's not like you asked for it and besides it's not like I would have judged you if you did ask for this to happen"

"I know you wouldn't I was just nervous . . . I've never felt like this about someone and it's kind of scary for me but it's a good scary"

"yea me neither I mean I've had girlfriends that I of course had feelings for but not like this" I smiled at him then he said "so do you want to go watch a movie after dinner with your new boyfriend" I couldn't help it I smiled even bigger when he said he was my boyfriend I mean I knew that after talking and the kiss but I liked him saying it

"I would love to go. What are we having anyway?"

"um steak baked potatoes and salad I think"

"well I'm going to go see if Bruce needs any help" I kissed him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen to get to the back yard but when I got in the kitchen I heard Justin jump up and say

"YES she loves you man" when I herd him say that to himself I started giggling he is really cheesy especially when he's happy I was still giggling when I went to the yard

After I helped Bruce with dinner we decided to set up outside to eat. Justin and his family got me to start praying when we ate all the time. I don't know what it was but there was something about praying that made me feel better and myself again and feel better about the baby but the best part was it help me be confident and have a relationship with the greatest person I have ever known

After dinner me and Justin left we decided to walk since it wasn't that far to the movies. As we were walking I looked at Justin as he grabbed my hand and said

"so ah you're happy that she loves you huh man?" I was smirking and he started to blush

"you heard that"

"yea I did but I liked it and I was actually screaming on the inside if I would of yelled it out loud everyone in town probably would have heard"

"well it's true I do love you and I'm really happy you feel the same"

"me too" I kissed his cheek as we kept walking

When we got to the movies I was so happy that nobody recognized Justin because I really didn't want our first date photographed or him getting mobbed by screaming girls not that I would mind him giving autographs or taking pictures I just I wanted him to myself tonight

Although the next day we weren't so lucky. We decided to take a walk through the park. We were walking hand-in-hand when paparazzi and fans came up and started taking pictures of him but I think the fans were too pissed at me to ask for an autograph right now and when the paparazzi started asking me and Justin questions about if we were dating or if the baby was his I whispered to Justin

"maybe we should go back to the house so that you don't get any bad publicity about being seen out with a 7½ month pregnant teenager" I was rubbing my stomach with one hand while Justin held my other one tight to assure me it was ok and he stopped looked at me and said

"look I don't care what people say if I didn't want to be seen out with you I wouldn't have brought you out ok I love you and to prove it" he kissed me I heard cameras being snapped and gasping and more questions being asked but I didn't really care because Justin made me smile and feel great again when we pulled away I left my forehead on his and said

"I love you too" We decided to still have our day walking around and having fun so we finished our walk in the park got something to eat and just hung out like normal teenagers well sort of

The next morning I got up and went outside to grab the paper but when I seen a picture of me and Justin I walked back inside I started reading before I went in the bedroom

"_**did the teenage Pop Star/Heartthrob get a girl pregnant is he with her because of the baby, publicity or does he actually love her and why did the teen Pop Sensation keep her a secret until now**_" I couldn't believe what I was reading so I decided to go in the bedroom to turn on the news to see if they are saying anything about it when I got to a news station I heard Justin's name so I stopped Justin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me as he rested his head on my shoulder and said

"what's wrong babe?" I pointed to the TV

"watch" they were showing pictures of me and Justin kissing in the park and videos of it while they were showing them they were saying

"_**Justin Bieber was seen just yesterday walking hand-in-hand and kissing what seems to be a pregnant teenage girl. Apparently there is love in the air for the 2 teens" they showed the video of Justin telling me he loves me and kissing me then I told Justin I love him "but the questions are for the Biebs is if he is the father of her child, is he going to stay with her when the baby is born and will 'Beliebers' stop believing in him now because of this find out soon right here on Much**_" I turned the TV off and said

"Justin I'm, I'm so sorry this is all my fault this makes you look so bad and you might even lose your fans" I started to cry because I felt like I was destroying his life I walked out of his arms and sat on the bed he came over by me cupped my face in his bandaged hands him and that weird Michael Jackson thing but I don't care he looked me in my eyes and said

"don't cry ok . . . I don't care what I look like to the all them and about my fans if they're truly my fans they'll stick with me through anything"

"yea but I'm destroying the life you worked so hard and long to get"

"no you made my life better I mean yes I will get bad comments and reviews here and there now but I don't care all of them people will get over it ok . . . I love you"

"you know you are too good to me . . . Especially since we met only 2 months ago while I was on the ground crying in the middle of a parking lot"

"yea who knew 2 months later we would be in love" he was smiling at me

"you know you're really cheesy"

"yea I know but that's one of the things you love about me"

"I know that's one of the MANY reason I love you" I gave him a quick kiss then got dressed. I picked out a purple dress with a pair of black flip flops that Justin got for me

We decided to spend the whole day walking around the town and listening to people playing music where Justin used to play his music when he was little . We weren't judged by too many people he still had people walking up to us wanting his autographs and pictures a few of them even wanted pictures with both of us for some reason

When we got back to the house at 8 I went straight to the bedroom so we could talk we already ate while we were out so Justin went and told everyone we were back while I got changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he came back in the room I was sitting up at the top of the bed writing

"hey what are you writing"

"just writing in my diary" I put the it down on the night stand and smiled as Justin threw on a pair of sweatpants and just took his shirt off for some reason he loves to sleep shirtless but I wasn't complaining. When he was done changing he sat down by me on the bed and I said

"so I was thinking about getting a job at that maternity store that you and your mom brought me to when I first moved here and then I think when I get enough money I think I'm going to . . . um . . . Look for a 2 bedroom apartment"

"what? Why?"

"Justin I love you and all that you and your family has done for me in the past 2 months but I cant ask everyone to help me raise the baby. I'm not moving back to New York I'm staying in Stratford to be by you but I can't have everyone help me with everything"

"well if you really want to move out I know you said you are going to stay here in Stratford but why don't you stay with me and my mom in Atlanta"

"I cant ask you for that"

"well it's a good thing you're not the one asking"

"I guess and I would love to stay there with you but are you sure your mom and Scooter wont mind that"

"it might take some convincing but I am sure that they'll be fine with it"

"well we can talk to them about it in a couple days" I got up and turned the light off walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Justin I'm so happy he decided to put a bigger bed in here

"for now I just want to go to sleep" I looked at him after I covered up gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and curled up into his chest the best I could and fell asleep

I woke up the next morning laying on my side with the sun shining through the window down on Justin I started to rub the side of his face with my thumb as he opened his eyes slowly I smiled and said

"good morning gorgeous" he smiled and said

"oh so you can give compliments but I can't?" I giggled a little when he said that and said

"exactly GORGEOUS"

"fine good morning" he leaned over and kissed me so I slowly put my arms around his neck and laid all the way back down on the bed so that some of his body was on me without leaning on my stomach . . . But then a loud cough at he doorway made us jump up. I felt confusion spread across my face when I seen who it was. My sister Kristen and my 3 friends Marie, Tori and Kayla were all standing there with suite cases and baby gift bags in their hands

"what are you guys doing here you weren't supposed to be here until 2" I sat up and Justin's face was turning red as he was smiling

"Ms. Mallete called and had us picked up earlier" Kristen started to smile

"oh um . . . Ok" Justin got up and walked over to his dresser and since he went to bed shirtless he still was so Kayla and Marie was smiling and giggling so I got up and went over by the door and shut it so my head was only showing I pointed down the hall and said

"the kitchen is down the that way we'll be out in a minute"

"but I . . ." Kayla was trying to stick her arm through the door

"go we'll be right there" I shut the door and looked at Justin "well that was awkward"

"what that your friends caught us"

"well there's the fact that my older sister and my 3 closest friends caught us kissing on the bed then 2 of my friends were checking out my boyfriend"

"who said I'm your boyfriend?"

"you did the day you told me you loved me" I smiled at him

"well I guess I shouldn't have called me your boyfriend and just told you I love you"

"haha you're still very funny Biebs"

"I know I am Lopez" we finished getting dressed and went out to the kitchen where Kristen, Kayla, Marie, Tori, Pattie and Diane we all talking

"thanks for the warning Pattie"

"seriously mom you could have warned us that you sent for her friends early" Justin kissed Pattie on the cheek

"well that would have ruined the surprise"

"oh yea that was a GREAT surprise mom" there was sarcasm in his voice

"what do you mean"

"he means they just caught your son kissing me" I knew I was blushing but I smiled too

"OH sorry"

"don't worry about it mom I mean it was only a matter of time before they found out because of the papers, the radio and the news channels" Justin walked over and grabbed me and him a Sobe vitamin water and I said

"yea I was just hoping that they wouldn't find out like they just did . . . Anyway Justin this is my older sister Kristen my best friend Tori. And these are my friends Marie and Kayla"

"hi it's nice to meet all of you" he shook all their hands but then I looked at Kayla who was just staring at him and smiling

"you know it's not nice to stare Kayla especially not at MY boyfriend"

"he has people staring at him all the time" she smiled at him again

"yea I know he does and I don't mind that but it's not as awkward as my FRIEND staring at him and they also don't sit there and drool over him like you are right now" everybody started to laugh while she wiped her mouth off then Pattie and Diane got up and Pattie said

"we're going to get the cake and last minute decorations we'll be back as soon as we can to decorate"

"ok and thank you again for this"

"don't mention it" they said goodbye to Justin and my friends then left

Me and Justin sat down at the table and I said

"so how have you guys been" Kristen was the first to talk

"great Emily got her first tooth last month . . . Oh and before I forget I think this is yours Justin" she passed him the jacket he left at the diner my eyes just shot wide open when I seen it and so did his as he slowly grabbed it so I looked at Kristen and said

"um wh-where did you find that?" I felt my heart start to pound

"I didn't find it a couple of creepy looking guys dropped it off and said 'it belonged to who my little sister was staying with' then they left I didn't know what they meant but then I realized it was Justin's" I turned and started to whisper to Justin

"you don't think they know where we are do you"

"I don't know but now I definitely know that you ARE moving to Atlanta with me" I smiled and looked back at Kristen trying to push my other thoughts aside

"um anyway how about we show you around the town before the shower"

"ah sure but what was that about?"

"nothing" I looked over at Kayla and said "and stop staring at him" he smiled and kissed me on the cheek and said

"I'm gonna go grab my hat before we leave"

"ok can you grab my phone"

"yea sure"

When we left Justin was holding my hand and when we got down the street I told him he should either call or text his mom to tell her we're not home as we were walking Kayla said

"so why didn't you tell us you were dating Justin Bieber?" she was smiling at us

"alright first of all don't act like he isn't right here and second it didn't happen until 2 days ago I was planning on tell you guys tonight but you know I am actually surprised you didn't read about it or hear about it"

"why would we" Tori looked confused

"because we have had pictures and videos taken of us in the park the other day" Justin smiled when I said that then I guess Chaz and Ryan seen us because we heard them yell

"Justin! Mandy! wait up!" they came running up and Ryan was in a very smiley mood today they both gave me a hug and 'Pounded' Justin's hand (haha sorry)

"so what's up" Ryan put his arm around me

"well apparently your arm is UP around MY girlfriend dude"

"ah she don't care"

"nope I don't you know why . . . Because Ryan is like my brother . . . And no affiance I could NEVER feel for him like I feel for you" Justin smiled and lightly pulled Ryan's arm off of me and wrapped his over my shoulder making Ryan laugh then Chaz pointed to my friends

"who's this"

"oh I'm sorry Chaz Ryan this is my sister Kristen and my 3 friends Kayla Tori and Marie" Chaz smiled at Marie

"so you're the one these 2 were telling me so much about" he went over by her and shook her hand and then kissed it

"I guess I am"

"wow you're really cheesy Chaz" I started giggling and he just shook his head we kept walking Chaz and Marie were flirting and we went to all of our favorite spots but made sure we made it home by 1:30 before everyone came over


	4. Chapter 4

U Smile I Smile

CH 4

Mandy's POV

When we walked in the house there was blue all over the living room there was blue streamers, mini blue bottles and blue binkies, blue confetti on the coffee table and a blue table cloth and a blue center piece in the shape of a binky and blue balloons that said 'It's a Boy' on them I felt tears start to run down my face then I seen Pattie and Diane walk in so I ran up to them and hugged both of them

"thank you both so much this it's beautiful"

"I was happy to do it" Pattie was rubbing my back then Diane said

"yea it was fun" then Pattie said

"oh and I got something for you to put on for the shower it's in your room on the bed"

Justin' POV

When Mandy was out of the room I decided to use this opportunity to ask my mom about Mandy moving in with us in Atlanta

"hey mom can I ask you something"

"sure what's wrong"

"nothing I was just wondering if you would mind if Mandy moved in with us in Atlanta"

"I don't know Justin"

"please mom I mean she lives here so there isn't really that much of a difference" she took a minute

"ok she can she can use the room next to yours as the nursery and she can -" I cut her off

"she can stay in by me I mean she sleeps by me already and it's not like we do anything"

"ok if that's what you really want . . . Does she know"

"well we were going to ask you in a couple days but she doesn't know I asked you so all of you have to keep it a secret I want it to be a surprise" Everyone shook their heads showing that they will

Mandy's POV

I walked in the room to find a dress on the bed that fades from black at the bottom blue at the stomach and purple at the very top on the blue I guess she had this put on it said 'Mother to be of J.E.B' I smiled as I slipped the dress on. I came out smiling with tears rolling down my face I walked over to Pattie and pulled her into a hug and said

"I love it, it's beautiful thank you so much"

"I'm happy you like it"

Pattie walked out of the room and started to bring out the gifts that her, Justin, Bruce and Diane got for me then she came out looked at Justin and said

"ok Justin I can't pick up the one gift that you got her I need your help" Justin got up and went to go help Pattie but I stopped him

"wait what did you get me that's so big and heavy"

"I can't tell you, you're gonna have to find out at the shower"

"please" I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes they usually work but I guess not this time because he said

"well . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NO" then he smiled at me

"fine but you know you're really lucky I love you Biebs" he smiled at the old name I used to call him when we first met I mean yes A LOT of his fans call him that too but he smiles and almost blushes when I say it I stood up slowly and put my arms around his waist and he said

"I love you too Lopez" he kissed me and as he was kissing me we heard everyone

"awwwwwwwwww" we pulled apart I felt myself blush and seen his face turn red then he said

"I guess I better go help my mom" he was smiling as he let go of me and walked out of the room. I looked at the 4 girls who were just smiling at me and said

"what?"

"I thought you said this only happened only 2 days ago with you 2" Tori was smiling

"yea it did" I was trying to defend myself

"but you're already saying I love you"

"yes because that happened before we started going out"

"wait what" Kayla was looking at me confused

"oh never mind . . . Did Pattie show you where you're staying for the next 2 nights?" then Kristen smiled and said

"nope but nice way of changing the subject"

"oh shut up and follow me" I looked at Chaz and Ryan who were for some reason being really quiet and said "I'll be right back I am gonna show them where they are staying try not to get into anything"

"ouch that hurts" Ryan was smiling

"suck it up Ryan" I smiled as I turned and led the girls to the basement door when I opened it Marie said

"wait we're sleeping in the basement" she was just staring at me

"yes but don't worry there's nothing wrong with it down there" I started to walk down slowly

once they seen it they loved it there were 2 beds for some reason, a pull out couch and a couch that almost looked like a bed and they had a TV and carpet flooring when they put their bags down I heard the doorbell

"oh that must be either Jeremy ,Jazzy and Jaxon or Jaden Scooter and Usher"

"wait Usher's coming?" Kayla's eyes widened

"yes but please don't do anything to embarrass me" I turned around and walked upstairs to find Usher Jaden and Scooter sitting on the couch I met them 2 weeks ago so I wasn't going to freak out or anything but I can't say the same thing about Kayla

"Usher . . . Jaden . . . Scooter" I gave them all a hug

"how have you guys been" Usher was the first to sort of answer

"I've been gr-" Kayla almost tackled him in a hug and wouldn't let go

"Kayla stop let him go" she released him and I said "what did I just say I told you not to do that" Scooter laughed and said

"wow that sounds like me with Justin when he met Usher" I smiled and looked back at Kayla and said

"sit down"

"you're not my mother" I just looked at her and said

"Kayla"

"fine" she sat down and I looked at Usher and said

"I'm so sorry"

"ah don't worry about it, it's a fan thing"

"ok" I looked at Jaden who had a huge afro and said "so how have you been afro boy?" I was smiling

"hey don't hate the hair and I have been great balloon belly" he pointed to my stomach

"ok fare enough"

"hey speaking of the baby how is he"

"he is still growing healthy and he moves A LOT" I felt the baby kick "do you want to feel him kick?"

"really can we?" Jaden was pointing at him Usher and Scooter

"of course here give me your hands" I don't know they did it but they put their hands in mine and I set them on my stomach it took a minute but Justin Jr. finally kicked their hands

"so what does it feel like? You know having a baby growing inside of you" Jaden was smiling

"well at the beginning of the pregnancy I didn't know but a few days before I met Justin I thought I was and I was really scared but then Justin changed that and to be honest it's the best feeling in the world . . . it's actually the most amazing feeling in the world" then I heard a cough coming from behind me I turned around to find Justin smiling at me

"ok second most amazing feeling" he leaned down over the couch and started to kiss me then about a minute later I heard Scooter say

"don't mind us" I pulled away from Justin and he was smiling at me and I could tell my face started to turn red then I realized it was only Scooter, Usher, me and Justin so I said

"where did everyone go"

"well while you 2 were playing tonsil hockey they went outside" I felt myself start to blush again then Justin said looking at me

"come with me I wanna talk to you real quick about something" I looked at him confusingly and said

"um ok . . ." I tried to get up but I couldn't "can you help me up first" he giggled then helped me up and we went in the bedroom I sat down on the bed and he sat down next to me just staring at me

"ok can you please tell me what you wanted to say because you're starting to scare me" I felt tears start to run down my face I don't even know why I was crying but I couldn't help it Justin ended up wiping the tears away and said

"don't cry there is nothing to be scared about, I just wanted to talk to you about my up coming tour"

"what about it"

"well I have to leave a couple days after New Years"

"I know that's not that long after my due date" I felt myself start to cry again

"why are you crying?"

"I don't know . . . . . It's just I'm really going to miss you" I put my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me

"I know I'm gonna miss you too"

"how long will you be gone"

"3 months then I go home to Atlanta for 2½ then leave for 4 months to go on a world tour and that's why I asked for you to move to Atlanta" I started to cry a little more and said

"I just can't believe I wont be able to see you in the mornings or at night or even just get a simple kiss" I tried to smile a little but it was hard then Justin got up smiling and said

"I got you something well actually it's somewhat for both of us I wanted to wait to give it to you but . . . Stay right here" he went out of the room and came back in a minute later with a gift and of course the wrapping was purple he set it on my lap I smiled and said

"you have got to stop doing this"

"doing what" he looked confused

"always getting me stuff"

"this one don't count because like I said it's for the BOTH of us now open it" I kissed him and unwrapped the gift

When I unwrapped it found a plain box so I just looked at Justin and he motioned for me to open the box as soon as I opened it I found a purple laptop I pulled it out and it had 2 pictures as the cover one picture was Justin with his arm around me smiling my favorite smile and the other one was a picture of us kissing and we were both smiling against the kiss because I knew he was taking the picture and I guess he felt me smile

"how did you get the cover"

"what you don't like it"

"no I love it I was just wondering how you got the pictures and got them made into a cover for it so fast I mean we only started our relationship 3 days ago"

"I have my ways . . . It has a built in web cam so we can Skype and I can say good morning and goodnight to my beautiful girlfriend" I knew I was blushing "or just talk the only thing it can't help with is the kiss"

"that's ok we can just make up for it now" I reached over and kissed him, we must have been in here for a while because we heard a knock at the door then heard Ryan say

"ok you 2 love birds you have been in there long enough the shower is starting in about 15 minutes" we just sat there smiling at each other until Ryan started talking again

"Jeremy and Jazzy are here" I jumped up out of Justin's arms surprised I could even get up and said to Justin

"we can finish later" and I ran out the door and went into the living room I didn't even notice at first but I pushed Ryan out of the way I just wanted to see Jazzy she is one the most cutest girls ever I love her like she was my little sister

A minute later Justin came walking out of the room he came over and sat by me on the couch. I had Jazzy on my lap and when Justin sat down she started to jump up and down saying

"Bieber, Bieber pick me up"

"ok I will but you have to be very gentle on her lap there is a baby in her belly" Justin sat her on his lap and she said

"I see the baby" she jumped off Justin's lap and stood in front of me I smiled and said

"well you can't see him yet but if you want you can feel him move"

"yay baby" the room was full there was me, Justin, Diane, Bruce, Pattie, Kristen, Kayla, Tori, Marie, Ryan, Chaz, Jeremy, Jaden, Usher, Scooter and of course Jazzy so everyone started to laugh

"give me your hand sweetheart" I placed her hand gently on my stomach where the baby was pushing

"baby!" she let go and started jumping up and down I giggled and said

"yes that's a baby"

"what's baby's name" she is so cute

"Justin"

"that Bieber's name too" she sat back on Justin's lap

"yes it is my name" he hugged her I smiled looked at Jeremy and said

"Where's Jaxon?"

"he's home he is isn't feeling good so Erin is taking care of him"

"oh that's too bad I was hoping to see him"

We all sat around talking about everything and anything that came up then about 5 minutes before the shower was actually supposed to start Justin got a text he smiled but he wouldn't let me see who the text was from then there was a knock on the door Justin jumped up and told me

"cover your eyes your 2 surprise people are here" I did what he told me to do then I heard the door open and a couple gasps then Justin said

"shh . . . right over here" he put his hand on mine and said

"keep your eyes closed I'm going to help you stand up very carefully"

"um ok" when he helped me up he turned me a little to the right

"now open your eyes" when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe who I saw I couldn't even believe how Justin got them here but Lucy Hale and Ian Harding my favorite 2 people from Pretty Little Liars was standing right in front of me I ended up letting out a loud scream and yelled

"oh my god Ian Harding Lucy Hale what you doing here"

When I yelled that I hugged them then backed away feeling really embarrassed smiled and said

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" they both smiled and Ian said

"it's not a problem" then Lucy smiled and said

"yea seriously don't worry about it and Justin over here got a hold of us and asked us to come out and since we have the day off we said what the heck and congrats on the baby"

"thanks" I looked at Justin who was now standing besides me and said "I can not believe you did this . . . I love you" he kissed me and said

"I love you too" he kissed me again and we all sat down and everyone started to give me their gifts

So far I have opened Kristen's who got me A LOT of cloths, Kayla's who got me binkies and bottles and Tori and Marie both got me a lot of diapers, wipes and formula

I opened Patties she got me a swing that plays music, Diane and Bruce got me a chair that vibrates and plays music. Then I got to Justin's he got me a 3 in 1 basinet, crib and changing table no wonder why he needed to help Pattie. Jeremy got me blankets, towels and a little blue pillow that I write the baby's information down on and baby lotion and oil gel

I don't know how they got this stuff here but Ian and Lucy got me a carriage and a car seat. Usher got me more diapers and wipes and 2 winter outfits. Jaden got me more cloths he said he didn't know what to get then Scooter got me baby laundry soap and a gift card that I can get a dresser for the baby with it

By the time the shower was over and everyone left it was 8:30 and I was getting tired one of the perks of being pregnant you're always tired I got up off the couch gave Kristen, Kayla, Marie and Tori a hug said goodnight to Bruce Diane and Pattie then looked at Justin and said

"I'm going to take a shower then go lay down I'm tired"

"ok I'll be in there in a few minutes"

"ok I love you" I kissed him then went to take a quick shower and went in the bedroom to wait for Justin to come in

Justin's POV

"Mom Kristen can I talk to you 2 for a minute" they looked confused but came to the kitchen with me

"what's up?" Kristen still looked confused

"you 2 don't have anything planned for Mandy or me tomorrow do you" my mom answered first

"um no" then Kristen said

"I don't even know this town so I cant really plan anything" I smiled and then my mom said

"why?"

"because I want to take her out and give her something"

"what's that" Kristen smiled

"this" I pulled out a little box that held a ring in it

"you're not proposing yet are you" my mom looked shocked

"no it's a promise ring it's the color of her birth stone I wanna take her to this theatre in Toronto the owner is letting me use the theatre tomorrow night I will be playing the piano for her and we're going to eat there and just have fun"

"so you wanna make it somewhat like your U Smile video" my mom had a huge smile on her face

"something like that but way better"

"I love the idea" Kristen hugged me

"great well we have to leave at about 7 to get there by 8"

Mandy's POV

I have been in the bedroom waiting for Justin for the last 10 minutes so I decided to listen to his IPOD he had one of my favorite songs on there by Train. It was the song Marry Me. I actually started to sing it

"_**forever could never be long enough for me feels like I had long enough with you forget the world now we wont let them see but there's one thing left to do now that the weight has lifted love has surely shifted my way Marry Me today and everyday, Marry Me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will say you will together could never be close enough for me feel like I am close enough to you . . **_." as I was singing I guess I was too concentrated on the moon and the song because I felt something touch my knee when I looked I realized it was Justin

"hey I was wondering when you was going to come in" I pulled the ear buds out and set the IPOD on the stand next to the bed as Justin started to changed into his sweatpants and he said

"yea sorry I had to talk to my mom and Kristen about something"

"about what"

"don't worry about it you will find out tomorrow night"

"please tell me" I gave him a puppy dog look

"nope you're gonna have to be patient" he smiled

"fine" he turned the light off so that the moon was the only light shining in then he came over and laid down and put his arm around me and started rubbing my stomach a couple minutes later he said

"you know you have a really amazing voice, you never told me you could sing"

"well I haven't in a while. I actually wanted to be a singer before . . . You know everything but now, for the next couple years that's going to have to wait"

"if you're putting it off you have to promise me that no matter how long it takes you will at least try again" I smiled and looked up at him

"if it would make you happy I would jump off a bridge for you"

"well I don't want you to do that all I am asking for is for you to push and follow your dreams"

"ok I promise I will 'Never Say Never'" I looked at him and smiled again as I seen a smile spread across his face then I said "but for now this baby . . . . . . . And YOU are my only dreams"

"now who is the one being cheesy"

"whatever" I grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and said

"I want to tell you something but you can't laugh"

"ok I wont what is it"

"well remember the second episode of CSI you were in Mr. McCann" I smiled as I called him that

"yea I do . . . Why"

"well at the end when you were shot and killed I kind of threw my phone at the TV and started crying" I was embarrassed saying that then Justin said

"are you serious that's so sweet"

"so you're not gonna laugh at me" I knew I was talking like I was being shy or something

"no I'm not I actually think it's cute and luckily . . . I didn't actually get shot and die"

"I know or I would be really depressed right now"

"well you don't have to worry because I love you too much to leave or do anything to get myself killed"

"good oh and I love you too . . . I guess"

"you guess?" I could tell he was smiling

"oh you know I do love you" he kissed me on the nose then my forehead I was smiling as he did that because when he kissed my nose it tickled then I curled up into his chest and fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

U Smile I Smile

CH 5

Justin's POV

It was 2:30 in the morning and Mandy was crying in her sleep I was trying to wake her up but she wouldn't budge she just kept saying

"no please. No stop leave him alone NO PLEASE DON'T . . . oh my god no why" I was trying to wake her up again

I finally got her to wake up by rubbing the sides of her face and saying

"Mandy, Mandy come on babe wake up" when she woke up she looked up at me and had fear in her eyes

"you're ok don't worry"

"no. no they found him and took him then they . . . They . . . They k- killed him" she was crying and her face was turning red, I knew that when she said 'him' she meant the baby

"that is not going to happen I promise you that" about 15 minutes later she stopped but I knew she was still upset by the way her face was. I decided to sing my song 'Never Let You Go' I hated seeing her cry like that. I ended up staying up for about another 20 minutes watching her sleep to make sure she was OK then I finally fell back to sleep

When I got up the next morning it was 8:30 and Mandy was still sleeping she was curled up into well somewhat of a ball in my chest. I went to get up but I guess she felt me move because she jumped up

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"

"no it's fine I was barley sleeping anyway"

"that nightmare kept you up all night"

"well not all night I was up and down but I didn't want to wake you up so I just laid there until I fell back to sleep"

"well promise me next time that happens you wake me up"

"I promise" I got up and threw on a t- shirt and said

"you coming out"

"not right now I'm just going to lay here for a while try to get about an hours worth of sleep" I went and sat back down by her grabbing her hand

"do you want me to stay here by you" I was getting really worried about her

"no, no I'll be fine, I'm just going to lay down for a little while"

"are you sure"

"yes I'm sure I'm fine" she gave me a fake smile

"alright" I gave her a quick kiss and went out to the kitchen where everybody was my mom was the first to talk

"good morning sleepy head where's Mandy?"

"she's laying down she said she's just going to lay there for a little while" then Kristen said

"is she ok?" I didn't know if Mandy told her about being raped and about the guys friends or her nightmares she's had so I didn't want to say anything so I just said

"yea she's just a little tired so she's sleeping in a little" I had to talk to someone about last night so I decided to talk to my mom since she knows everything so I looked at her and said

"mom can I talk to you for a minute"

"yea what's wrong"

"in private"

"ok sure" we went out to the backyard she sat at the picnic table but I was just standing there staring at her

"Justin what's wrong"

"it's Mandy I'm worried about her"

"why did something happen"

"yea that freak that raped her happened" I took another minute before I finished "she's had a couple of nightmares they get so bad she starts crying in her sleep" I was pacing back and forth running my hands trough my hair

"calm down and sit" she waited for me to sit then said "what kind of nightmares"

"well the first one was her remembering what happened to her then last night it was about the FREAKS friends finding her and the baby when he's born taking him then" it was hard for me to say it but I had to "they killed him right in front of her" I felt myself start to cry because I was beyond worried about her

"alright calm down that's not going to happen . . . Now what you need to do is show her that you care and love her and are there for her no matter what happens"

"how can I she is really depressed I don't think she is going respond to anything"

"just be there and listen, talk to her cheer her up as best as you can and she will know how much you love her ok" I got up and hugged her

"thanks mom"

I went in the house and went straight for the bedroom making sure to shut the door behind me. Just as I thought she was just laying there rubbing her stomach as tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. She looked up and seen me standing there

"oh hey Justin I didn't see you there" she was wiping the tears out of her eyes as she was sitting up

I went over and sat down by her

"why are you crying"

"I'm not"

"Mandy" she just looked at me with tears coming out of her eyes again

"I . . . I . . . I'm scared"

"look there is nothing to be scared of" I pulled her into a hug

"but what if they do find us and t-take him and . . . And . . ." I cut her off before she could finish because she was crying in my chest

"hey don't even say it. It's not going to happen you're both safe with me"

"I know I'm safe here with you I'm also worried about you"

"Why are you worried about ME?"

"they already know where my family lives who knows when they will find out where I'm staying now and they hurt you and the baby . . . I don't know what will happen if you 2 got hurt I can't lose you"

"nothing is going to happen to anybody. Nobody is going to find us and you're not going to lose me that is a promise" I looked at her then said

"how about we take my car and go get some ice cream" she looked at me confused and said

"ice cream, really?"

"yea"

"ok 2 things 1 what about my friends and 2 after all the time that I have been here we never used your car before" I smiled and said

"well that's because I wanted to show off the girl that I liked"

"and now you're being cheesy again . . . I love it" we both smiled

"and about your friends my family can entertain them for a little while"

"you really think that they would do that"

"if I ask them to then yes I do think they will especially if I say I just want to have some time with the girl that I fell in love with" I smiled then she said

"now you're being REALLY cheesy"

"oh you still love it"

"I know but not as much as I love you" I got up and started to get changed into my black skinny jeans and purple shirt as I was saying

"now who is being the cheesy one" she got up as I was pulling my shirt over my head and she put her arms around my waist smiled and said

"you love it when I'm like that"

"first of all yes I do love it I think it's cute and second I just love you in general"

"I love you too" she kissed me then I said

"well you better get changed so we can go get our ice cream" she stared to changed into her purple and black plaid dress that flowed down to her knees making her stomach look great without pushing on it I don't know why but we have been comfortable changing in front of each other, she looked at me and said

"tell me why we are getting ice cream at 9 in the morning" she was smiling at me

"fine how about milkshakes"

"sounds great"

"ok I am gonna go ask my family to keep your friends busy for a little while . . . And don't forget your jacket it's a little chili out I don't need you to get sick"

"ok dad I wont" I just smiled and he walked out of the room

Mandy's POV

When we left we were driving down the street and I felt the baby kick

"oh" I put my hand on my stomach and I guess Justin thought something was wrong

"what? Is everything ok?" he was looking back and forth between me and the road

"yea I'm fine the baby's kicking"

"oh what's it feel like?"

"want me to show you"

"what? What do you mean show me?" he looked really confused

"here" I grabbed one of his hands and set it on my stomach where the baby's foot was and right when I set his hand down the baby kicked just at the touch of Justin's hand

"oh wow" his face lit up when he felt the baby

"yea I know it's the most amazing feeling ever isn't it" he pulled over in front of an ice cream shop and looked at me

"oh really" he leaned over as if he was going to kiss me so I leaned in a little and said

"yup" I smiled and got out of the car although it's not that easy when you're pregnant so by the time I got out and got the door shut Justin was right in front of me and started kissing me

"what about now" I acted like I was thinging about it and said

"I guess the feelings are about the same" I was smiling at him

"what do you mean the same?" we started to walk into the ice cream shop

"I mean kissing you and the baby moving are both amazing feelings but different"

"different?"

"ok don't laugh but when the baby kicks it makes me feel happy but when we kiss I have fireworks going off inside of me and my heart races" he smiled and said

"yea I know the feeling" I felt myself start to blush

We got up to the counter and ordered our milkshakes I got chocolate and Justin got strawberry. When we sat down after getting our milkshakes a few girls came over and there were a couple girls that looked to be about 7 or 8 and what looked to be the youngest one out of the group tapped on Justin leg

"hello there cutie" Justin was smiling at her then winked at me and said to the little girl

"what can I do for you?" she held out a piece of paper and a pen and said

"can I have your autograph? Please Justin Bieber?" I smiled when she said his name because it was so cute

"nope" I felt confusion come over me and the little girl looked sad then Justin smiled and said "you can have an autograph and these" he pulled out what looked like tickets out of his pocket and showed them to the little girl

"3 front row tickets to my next concert in January" her face lit right back up and when she went to grab them Justin pulled them away and said "I need a hug first" she smiled and gave him a hug he kissed her on the cheek and gave her the tickets and the autograph and she ran back to her parents

When she left a couple teenage girls came up and said

"Justin can we have a picture with you?" he looked at me I guess he wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be upset with him for paying attention to his fans but I didn't really care if he did this because his fans make him happy so I just smiled and nodded he looked at the girls got up and said

"of course you can" he took a picture with each girl then did a group photo. After the girls left Justin sat back down and said

"I'm sorry about that"

"don't be sorry, they're your fans Justin"

"I know but you're also my girlfriend" I smiled and bit my bottom lip a little when he called me that and said

"yes I am which means I get to see you more then them . . . . . . . . So why didn't you tell me you already had tickets for your next concert"

"Scooter sent them to me the other day I actually forgot they were in my pocket until I gave them to that little girl"

"oh well that was really nice of you to give them to her" he smirked a little and said

"oh so what are you saying I'm not a nice person"

"what no I never said that I didn't mean it like that"

"I know I just wanted to see what you would do" I reached over the table and slapped him gently

About 15 minutes later he was done with his milkshake but I wasn't we were about to leave after he threw his cup away but when he walked back over to the table as I was getting up he smiled and said

"you know I haven't really drank a chocolate milkshake can I have a sip" he made a puppy dog look and smiled as he was pointing to my milkshake

"sure" I smiled a little

"really?" I started to tip the cup towards him and said

"nope" I pulled the cup away smiling and said

"you have to catch me first" I turned around and ran the best I could out of the shop I knew I couldn't get far before he caught me I got to the corner which wasn't that far from the shop before he caught me from behind he wrapped his arms around my waist I was surprised he could

We were laughing for a minute before I turned my head towards his face started to rub the side of it and said

"I love you Justin" he smiled and said

"I love you too Mandy more then you know" he kissed me then we turned back around and started to walk back towards the car as people were watching our every move Justin grabbed my hand as we were walking and I said

"thank you for this I had fun I really needed it" I smiled at him he looked at me and said

"I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile back on you again" we started to drive away I looked at Justin and said

"Justin you don't have to do that to make me smile ok just being with you wrapped in your arms makes me feel safe and happy"

"wait so that's all it takes I could have just put my arms around you and not have to spend money"

"haha but yes you don't have to spend money on me to make me happy ok"

"ok I'm sorry"

"no don't be sorry I'm not saying that like I'm mad because I'm not it's just I don't want you to think I'm with you because you're rich and famous and that I want your money"

"I don't think that ok I know that you really do love me" he grabbed my hand and said

"and I wouldn't think that anyway because I'm to SEXY for you not to love" he smirked a little

"wow conceded much"

"just part of my charm" I smiled and shook my head

When we pulled into the driveway he looked at me and said

"have you ever been to L.A. before?"

"no why"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the VMA's" (in the story the VMA's aren't until the end of October 2011)

"wait with you as in . . ."

"my date" he smiled

"are you serious?"

"of course I am"

"I would love to go with you" I smiled then said

"when is it"

"a week from today actually"

"well that's short notice but I would still love to go" we got out of the car and I started to walk towards the door until Justin grabbed my arm

"wait a second"

"why? What's wrong?" he didn't answer me he just kept getting closer and closer to me until his lips were on mine, I laid one of my hands on the side of his face and my other hand around his neck. A few minutes later there was a loud cough we slowly turned and I wiped my mouth a little with my thumb when I seen Pattie and Justin said

"mom . . . Did you need something?" I could tell he wasn't happy his mom came out

"well I actually came out because we thought we seen you pull up a few minutes ago but you never came in . . . and now I see why" she was smiling at us then I said

"well I'm going to hang out with the girls before I get ready to leave . . . . . . Speaking of which would you please tell me where we are going"

"nope" Pattie smiled and said

"why don't you give her a little hint" he smiled and said

"fine when U Smile I Smile" right after he said well actually he sang the last part then he went inside I walked in right after him and said

"wait that's the only hint I'm going to get" and I guess everyone heard me because they all looked and all Justin said was

"that's it"

"fine but you're mean"

"I know but be ready by 7 and remember wear a nice dress" then he walked out of the room into the bedroom then Tori said

"what was that about"

"the only hint he's giving me about tonight it U Smile I Smile" then everyone started laughing "wait you all know don't you"

"of course we do he told me and Kristen last night and everyone else found out and another surprise he has for you" Pattie was smiling

"wait I have another surprise?" then Kristen said

"yea you have I think 3"

"and I'm guessing nobody is going to give me any type of hints as to what my surprises are" they all shook their heads no "well you guys are mean too" they all started laughing again "anyway you 4 come with me I want to talk to you guys for a couple minutes" I was pointing to my 3 friends and my sister then Marie said

"ok but we're not telling you anything"

"don't worry I wasn't going to ask" I brought them to the basement door and walked down I sat down on the couch grabbed a pillow and put it in front of me and said

"so guess where he asked me to go next week" Kayla said

"where"

"he asked me to go to L.A. with him to the VMA's as his date"

"wait are you serious?" Marie jumped up

"yes that's one of the reasons it took us so long to come in"

"one of the reasons so what you 2 were playing tonsil hockey again" I knew I was blushing when Tori said that then I said

"I don't know what it is about him I mean he's sweet, protective, funny, gentle and humble and dorky. And when he kisses me I feel fireworks going off inside of me I get nervous when he just touches me not because he's Justin Bieber but because I actually love him. He makes me feel happy and alive and safe. And the way he is to his fans I mean today he gave a little girl not only an autograph but 3 front row tickets to his next concert in January" I felt a smile come across my face then Kristen said

"wow so you really are in-love with him aren't you"

"yes I am, when I first came here I was just a fan he was helping but then I actually fell in love with him in the past 2 months" Kayla smiled and said

"so how did he tell you he was in love with you" I told them how I was in the kitchen listening to Justin and Bruce then went in and Justin told me he loved me which is something Justin still doesn't know. We kept talking about me and Justin and how everyone back home was doing and I guess time really flew by because I looked up at the clock on the wall and seen how late it was

"oh my god it's 5 o'clock already I have to go take a shower and get dressed" I got up and went up the stairs quickly went in the bedroom and grabbed my dress and shoes. I took a shower when I wrapped a towel around me I had to blow dried my hair and curl it then I slipped on a dress I haven't worn yet. It was black and a little wavy at the bottom and had purple white and blue feathers all over I slipped on a pair of black flats since I can't wear heals right now I put on some eye liner and a little bit of lip gloss just not too much because Justin doesn't really like it when I wear make-up


	6. Chapter 6

U Smile I Smile

CH 6

Mandy's POV

When I came out of the bathroom I looked at the living room clock and it was already 6:57 then I seen Justin come walking out of the bedroom wearing all black. Black Supra's black skinny jeans a black dress shirt and of course a purple tie

"wow you look amazing" he was smiling at me then I said

"thanks, so do you"

"so are you ready" he held out his hand so I took it and said

"absolutely" then he called out

"mom, we're leaving" before we could walk out the door everybody came in and Pattie said

"not before a picture you're not"

"mom it's not prom and we have to go"

"one picture Justin"

"alright fine but quick" he put his arm around my back and the other one around the front of me grabbing my hand

Pattie wasn't the only one that took a picture. Kristen, Tori, Kayla and Marie took out their phones and Diane and Bruce had a camera and they all were taking pictures. After about 5 minutes of pictures we were finally able to leave

As we were driving away from the house I looked at Justin and said

"you know I was thinking this may sound weird or whatever but something good actually came out of being raped"

"the baby" he smiled at me

"well there's that and . . . . . You"

"me?" he just started straight ahead

"yes you Justin because if I never got raped I never would have met you in that parking lot that day I found out I was pregnant and I never would have fallen in love with you and be as happy as I am right now" he reached over and grabbed my hand and kissed it. He was still holding my hand as I laid it back down on my lap

"so how long until we get to where ever we're going"

"um it's about an hour ride"

"well in that case lets play a game" he looked confused as he said

"and what kind of game are we supposed to play in the car while I'm driving"

"would you rather"

"ok but I'm a little scared though" I just smiled and said

"would you rather be in a cage full of hungry lions or um have to cancel 10 concerts in a row" and right away he said

"be in a cage full of lions"

"wow no hesitation"

"well I love my fans to death I hate canceling on them"

"I know and that's another reason I love you" he smiled as he started rubbing my hand he was holding with his thumb then he said

"ok my turn um . . . Would you rather never being able to see me again or having to listen to nails being scratched on a chalk board"

"easy never being able to see you again"

"well so much for loving me"

"you know I was joking I love you and I really don't know what I would do if I never got to see you again"

We played the game for about another 45 minutes then I decided to take my phone out and take a few pictures of Justin as he was driving it was hard since it was dark out but I could still see him and when we pulled up to a red light I was still looking at him and said

"turn your gorgeous face and smile" he shook his head

"nope"

"why not"

"because I'm not gorgeous I'm SEXY"

"you're conceded but can you please turn your SEXY face and smile"

"ah no" he was smirking a little so I just said

"Justin Drew Bieber you will turn your gorgeous and sexy face and smile if you love me" he turned his head and gave me my favorite smile after I took the picture I guess the light changed because he started driving again then he said

"you really had to use the if you love me thing"

"sorry but you wouldn't have looked and I wanted a picture"

After about 15 minutes of taking pictures of him he said

"ok we're about 2 minutes away so I need you to go in the glove department and put on the blindfold that I put in there" I grabbed out the blindfold and seen the color

"really purple?"

"it's my favorite color . . . Now put it on" he was smiling as I was putting it on I was saying

"fine bossy"

"it's Mr. Bossy thank you" I giggled a little then a minute or 2 later I heard the car shut off and Justin's door opened and shut

My door opened and Justin helped me out of the car since I couldn't see. He shut my door then we took a couple steps forward then I heard Justin talking to another man

"is it all ready" then the man said

"yes everything you wanted is done" I heard rattling keys "make sure you lock up when you leave"

"I will thank you so much for this"

"it's no problem I mean she must be worth it if you asked for all this" I felt a smiled spread across my face

"yea she is" now I knew I was blushing

"call me tomorrow so I can get the keys"

"I will thanks again" I heard footsteps walking away then I felt Justin's hands on mine helping me walk forward I heard I think it was a door open I'm not really sure then a minute later he said

"ok just a little bit further and . . ." he pulled the blindfold off my eyes to reveal a big beautiful theatre

"oh my god this place is so beautiful I've never seen anything like it"

"yea it's the Toronto Canon Theatre" as I was looking around Justin said "there's something else" he ran up on the stage and grabbed a hold of a rope and pulled it

As the big red curtains opened up it revealed a big black piano with rose peddles all over it and a table with 2 chairs the table had a red table cloth flowers in the middle with a cup and plate on each side

I walked up on the stage and over by Justin who was smiling at me as I looked at everything

"this is really beautiful I love it" he was standing behind me so he put his arms around me and swayed us back and forth kissed me on the cheek and said

"I'm happy you like it"

"I do it's really beautiful Justin" he smiled and said

"lets eat because I have 2 more surprises for you" I sat down at the table while Justin went behind the curtain and wheeled out a little table that had 2 silver pots on it and a green bottle

"ok we have spaghetti and meatballs and white grape sparkling cider" of course we were eating spaghetti and meatballs that is his favorite diner

After we ate Justin walked me over to the piano and we sat down on the bench

"ok here is surprise number 2"

"what did you do"

"I wrote you a song. I remembered how you said that you really like songs played on the piano without any words so . . . Here goes nothing" he started to play the piano and kept on looking up at me and smiling

I felt myself starting to tear up a little. He stopped and looked at me and I said

"thank you I love it"

"you're welcome, ok here's your last surprise . . . Close your eyes" I did what he said then he said

"ok open them" when I opened them I seen Justin holding out a ring it was the same color of my birthstone he looked me in the eyes and said

"don't laugh . . . I love you more then anything I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you and I promise to keep you safe . . . Will you please accept this ring as my promise to you" I was too choked up to say anything so I nodded as I felt tears start to run down my face and Justin slid the ring on my finger then I grabbed a hold of his face and started to kiss him

We got up and sat on the edge of the stage and stayed there for about another half hour talking. We stayed until about 10 then decided to leave so we would be home by 11

Justin's POV

When we left the theatre we were driving for about 20 minutes when Mandy fell asleep. I grabbed my jacket that I left in the backseat and laid it down on her

When we got back to the house I didn't want to wake her up so I carried her in and even with her being pregnant she wasn't heavy at all

I laid her down on the bed and tried to put a pair of sweatpants on her then luckily she was wearing a bra because I had to take her dress off her and put on her shirt and even with all of the moving I was doing with her she was still sleeping she must have been exhausted and it isn't easy trying to change a sleeping pregnant girl after I got her dressed I got changed then laid down next to her and fell asleep

The next morning I was woke up by something touching my nose. When I opened my eyes I realized it was Mandy kissing my nose

"well good morning to you too" I started laughing

"I'm sorry I wanted to wake you up in a nice way because I wanted a kiss before everyone got up"

"oh well in that case come here" I pulled her in closer to me and started kissing her. After a couple minutes I pulled away and said

"happy now?" we both smiled and she kissed me one more time then she said

"ecstatic . . . Oh and thanks for the cloths last night" she pointed to the sweatpants she was in I smiled and said

"you couldn't sleep in a dress all night"

I got up and started to get dressed and said

"so what time do your friends have to leave"

"well they want to take a plane to New York since it's faster then driving it leaves at noon so I want to get them there by 10 so that they can get through security say goodbye and everything"

"do you want me to drive them?"

"I was just going to call a cab"

"wait let me get this straight you are going to call a cab to bring all of you to the air port for you to get dropped back off here" I was pulling my shirt over my head

"yea"

"I'll drive" I looked at my watch and seen it was 8:30 and said

"why don't you get dressed then go tell them to start getting ready my grandparents and my mom want to treat everyone to breakfast at a dinner before your friends leave"

"ok" I gave her a quick kiss then walked out of the room

Mandy's POV

After I got dressed I went down stairs to tell the girls to start to get ready then when I went to walk back up the stairs Kristen said

"here mom and dad told me to give this to you before I leave" she handed me A LOT of money

"why?"

"for stuff you're going to need"

"what STUFF?" she just shrugged her shoulders and said

"I don't know I guess they just don't want Justin and his family paying for everything"

"why do they even care"

"what"

"never mind . . . Anyway hurry up and get ready we have to leave soon" I put the money in my pants pocket and went upstairs

When they got their stuff ready we left. Tori, Marie, and Kayla rode with me and Justin and Kristen rode with Pattie, Diane and Bruce

After we got to the dinner we were of course being photographed and to be honest the only ones that was really into it was Tori, Marie and Kayla Justin didn't mind too much but he doesn't really like to be photographed when he's eating and I got to say I don't either after we ate the 4 girls got in the back of Justin's car and we brought them to the airport and then they were on their way home


	7. Chapter 7

U Smile I Smile

CH 8

Mandy's POV

Justin is almost done with the concert. He's talked to the audience a lot about how thankful he is about his career and about the cause he was doing the concert for he also performed 9 songs he sang Love Me, Runaway Love, Pray, Never Let you Go, Bigger, Baby, U Smile, Down to Earth, Born To Be Somebody he had 3 more songs to go Somebody to Love, One Less Lonely Girl and Never Say Never

Justin's POV

OK I just got done singing Born to be Somebody I'm about to sing One Less Lonely Girl but before I do I have to do something else

"Before I get to the next song I wanna talk to you guys for a minute about something else that is really important but before I do that I want to bring someone out here . . . Babe can you come out here please" she came walking out looking really confused. DJ Tay gave her a mic and I walked over and grabbed her hand and walked back over by the front of the stage

"ok I would like to introduce you guys to my girlfriend Mandy. Now last night after the VMA's she got a lot of death threats and got called names she shouldn't have from a lot of my fans . . . I get that some of you guys are upset that I'm with her but she makes me happy and I'm in-love with her and I love you guys too. But it breaks my heart to see her cry like she did last night because of the death threats and the name calling so I brought her out here so that you guys could ask her a couple questions" I picked someone random out of the audience

"how did you guys meet" I had Mandy ask her that

"well I was having a bad day and I ended up breaking down in the middle of a parking lot and Justin came over to me and pulled me into a hug and started talking to me I didn't even know who was talking to me for a minute but he was really sweet so I didn't care who it was because someone cared at the moment" I picked someone else

"what was your bad day about?"

"well that was the day I found out I was pregnant and I'm going to be a teenage mother and my family wasn't too happy my dad thought that I wanted to be pregnant" this time she picked someone

"if you didn't want to be pregnant why did you do something that would get you pregnant"

"I didn't I . . ." I cut her off

"ok next question" but then she looked at me and said

"it's ok we have to tell them sooner or later" she took a deep breath and said

"I didn't want to do it I was attacked in the middle of the night on my way home and I was forced into it"

"so why did you decided to keep the baby then most people wouldn't want to keep their child if that happened to them?" a girl yelled out then Mandy said

"well for a couple reasons first I cant take away someone's life when they didn't do anything wrong even if they did do something wrong and especially since I am part of them even if I was forced into it and second I was too far when I found out and three I already love him" she touched her stomach

I decided that was enough questions for now so I looked at Mandy and said

"time for the next song so can you sit down on the stool behind you so I can start" she put the mic up to her mouth and said

"no" she smiled and said "because I want to pick someone out of the audience for you to sing to"

"ok pick someone" she looked out into the audience and pointed to a little girl about 10 or 11 as security was showing the girl how to get backstage Mandy walked off and I started singing

Mandy's POV

I could not believe Justin just did that I stood by the entrance to the stage thinking when the little girl I picked out of the audience walked up by me she looked at me and said

"thank you"

"for what sweetie"

"letting m-me d-do this" she was so nervous she was starting to stutter

"it was no problem and don't be scared you will have fun just hold on one second" I listened and heard Justin singing

"there's gonna be one less lonely girl, I can fix up your broken heart, I can give you a brand new start I can make you believe" I looked at her and said

"are you ready?" she just nodded so I opened the curtains and Nick (one of Justin's dancers) was coming towards us to bring her out on stage

I went over by Pattie as I seen the little girls face light up when she seen Justin walking towards her singing and holding a dozen of roses

After he gave her the roses he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth as he was singing

I ended up going back to the dressing room before he finished the song because of my feet being so swollen they really hurt

When I got there I found a big envelope with my name on it so I opened it to find a picture of Justin and Jasmine V. kissing it was taken last night at the VMA's when he went backstage after accepting his award I knew she was there because she had to present (**not really obviously**) I just didn't think she would try anything. Instantly I felt my whole chest start to tighten up and I could barley breath I couldn't believe he would do this I felt tears start to run down my face because I actually let myself believe that he loved me but it was all just one big lie

I still had the picture in my hand when I grabbed my phone and ran out the door I couldn't run fast but I ran the best I could until I got by the stage and Pattie stopped me

"Mandy what's wrong? Is everything ok" I still had tears coming down my face when she asked me that so I just said

"I have to . . . I'm moving back home to New York to Kristen's house"

"why? Did something happen?" she looked concerned I gave her the picture and said

"I'm sorry I-I have to go" I ran out of the arena and called a cab to bring me to the Airport luckily I still have the money with me that my parents gave me so I could use that to fly to Poughkeepsie New York

Pattie's POV

I couldn't believe what was on the picture Mandy gave me how could Justin MY SON do this to her. He came running off stage after singing Never Say Never with Jaden he came over by me and since that was his last song I said

"your dressing room NOW"

"what? why? What's going on?"

"Justin Drew Bieber I said NOW" he looked a little nervous but he started walking towards his dressing room as he was taking his microphone and wires off of himself

When we got to the dressing room I made sure nobody was in there and I shut the door and Justin said

"where's Mandy"

"Justin sit down"

"why?"

"sit" he sat down and I said

"when was you planning on telling me or Mandy about this how could you even do this I thought you were in love with Mandy not Jasmine" I gave him the picture and his eyes widened

"I am in love with Mandy and not Jasmine and it was just a goodbye kiss she needed closure"

"so you had to kiss her"

"it was a goodbye kiss"

"yea well you know you should have still told Mandy you know your girlfriend or as of about 10 minutes ago your ex-girlfriend about that"

"wait what do you mean ex? Where is she?" he stood straight up

"she went home"

"home to Canada"

"no Justin she went home to New York she's moving back in with Kristen . . .I've- I've never seen her look so upset"

"I can't believe this how did she even get the picture"

"I don't know" then I seen an envelope sitting on the floor that had her name on it and I said

"I'm guessing from that envelope" he picked it up and a piece of paper fell out I guess Mandy didn't see it because it was folded up

Justin's POV

When I picked up the envelope a piece of paper fell out so I picked it up and started reading it

you didn't actually think Justin would want to stay with a ugly ass slut like you did you especially since he can have me Justin Is and ALWAYS will be MINE so SLUT you need to back off of him

P.S. I hope you enjoy the picture

Jasmine V.

"how could Jasmine do this she tricked me how did she even get back here"

"I don't know"

"I have to go I have to get Mandy back"

"and how do you plan on doing that"

"I-I don't know I just have to at least try or I will never forgive myself"

"Justin it might be hard because of how hurt she was I mean I know I wouldn't be too happy about it or seeing you"

"thanks mom that makes me feel better"

"I'm sorry it's just usually how girls feelings work"

"well I am going to the airport to see if I can catch her can you ride with Kenny"

"Justin you need Kenny"

"mom I will be fine but I need to go" before she could say anything else I ran out of my dressing room without even changing back into my regular cloths and ran out of the arena to my car and to the airport


	8. Chapter 8

U Smile I Smile

CH 9

Mandy's POV

I was waiting for the plane to bored so I pulled my phone out and called Kristen

"_hello_?"

"Kristen?" I was sobbing and what made it worse was that I had cameras being snapped all around me and asking why I was crying what because I'm with . . .or WAS with Justin. I hate these nosey people . . . then Kristen said

"_hey what's wrong_?"

"I need you to pick me up at the Airport in Poughkeepsie at 11:30 tonight I know it's late and I'm sorry but I need you to do this for me"

"_ok I'll be there_"

"well I'm boarding soon so talk to you later"

"_ok love you_"

"love you too bye" I hung up then some paparazzi got in my face asking

"was that Justin on the phone? What did he say?" and to be honest I wasn't in the mood for this my pregnancy mood swings and Justin cheating on me I just wanted to snap

"no it wasn't ok it was my sister and it's none of your business what SHE said" just then the stupid air port had music playing and of course it had to be Justin's song Never Let You Go I felt more tears start to form in my eyes again but luckily I heard

"flight 24 to New York is now boarding" (I don't know how they do the flight thing I've never been to an airport) I got up and started walking but then paparazzi got in my face again

"why are you crying" "where's Justin"

"Neither one of them are any of your business now if you don't mind I need to bored my plane" I pushed passed them and boarded my plane I'm in for a long and lonely ride because I know I still love him but it really hurts after finding out what he did to me when I get home I'm going to be listening to a lot of Adele and I will be doing a lot more crying . . . When the plane took off I got thinking . . . . . . . Crap I forgot my diary at the hotel I really hope he doesn't decided read it

Justin's POV

She was already on her plane I couldn't catch her I tried to call and text her but I wasn't getting any response I couldn't even get to New York tonight because there are no more flights until tomorrow so when I got back to the hotel I laid down on the bed thinking until I seen a book laying on the stand next to the bed when I picked it up I realized it was Mandy's Diary I know I shouldn't open it but I did anyway I opened it to the middle of the diary and started reading

_**Dear Diary, Oct 2,2011**_

_**I am so happy right now because I'm in love with Justin. I used to dream about being with him but now I actually am but it's nothing like I thought it would be because he actually cares and doesn't act like a big time singer. I don't see how he loves me but he does. I cant explain what it is about him but there is something about him that makes me feel like I'm floating on clouds and no it's not that he's famous it's something about the real him the dorky, protective, hyper and romantic him. I still feel like he thinks that I'm with him because of his fame but I'm not. just the slightest kiss makes my heart skip a couple beats sometimes more. It's funny because I could be talking to him about something but then I just get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me feel so safe and happy and alive in his arms especially at night when I'm wrapped in them all night. He even said that he loves me so much that he would never do anything to hurt me and he gave me a beautiful ring to prove it. . . I really hope that's true . . . . well until next time**_

_**Mandy**_

I had to close it I couldn't read anymore I hurt her I broke my promise to her. first thing in the morning I'm leaving I'll leave my mom a note telling her what I'm doing I can't have her slowing me down I love her but I need to get to Mandy

Mandy's POV

After I got off my plane and started walking out of the tunnel I turned my phone on and I had 15 missed calls 15 voice mails and 10 text messages all from Justin but I also had 1 picture text with an unknown name but it showed the number when I opened it up it was that same picture of Justin and Jasmine it had a text attached to it

~ _**I thought you would like a nice new background for your phone**_

_**Jasmine V**_

Ugh how did this bitch get my number. I took my phone and threw it in my pocket I'll block her later. When I got out of the tunnel I found Kristen waiting for me. When I got up to her I had more people surround me I don't know how they knew I was coming here but it is really annoying me I mean I get that they want to know about Justin's girlfri- er um ex-girlfriend and why she's so upset but I can't deal with it right now

Kristen looked at me and said

"what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we are away from these nosey freaking people" she helped me push through the crowd and when we got to the car I hurried up and got in and so did she and we drove off

"so now what's wrong?" I waited until we pulled up to a red light and pulled out my phone and showed her the picture and text I got from Jasmine

"I got this same picture waiting for me in Justin's dressing room and when I got off the plane I got this"

"I'm so sorry Mandy" I started crying and said

"it's fine I just want to go home and try not to think about him right now"

"well not to be mean or anything but you still have posters of him on your wall remember you left and never came back to get anything"

"yea I'll take them down when we get home" I turned on the radio but then Take A Bow by Rihanna I couldn't listen to it so I just shut it back off and I got another text from Justin I finally decided to open it

_**~Mandy please call me and let me explain I love you not her**_

_**Justin**_

I didn't want to text him back but I did

_**~and how am I supposed to believe that Justin because if you really did love me you wouldn't have kissed her in the first place**_

I didn't want to write my name or anything so I just sent it and I got a text back right away

_**~Mandy PLEASE call me and let me explain it's not what you think**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ no Justin I can't not right now . . . U know you really put on a great show**_

_**~ what do you mean?**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ I mean you really put on a great show by acting like you loved me you may have had fun with it but I was the one who ended up with a broken heart**_

_**~I'm so sorry my love for you isn't an act I REALLY DO LOVE YOU**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ yea I'm sure you do but you're not the person I thought you were I just really hope that she was worth it good bye Justin**_ I didn't text him back after that but then he started calling my phone I know I shouldn't have but I answered

"hello?"

"_Mandy please let me explain_"

"explain what the fact that you have been lying to me and playing with my feelings for the past couple weeks that you never wanted me you wanted Jasmine back or that my mother was right you just wanted to use me"

"_none of that is true Mandy ok I LOVE YOU it's not a lie I don't want Jasmine and no me being with you wasn't me using you I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_" I felt more tears coming out of my eyes

"tell me how I'm supposed to believe that ok I actually thought that you loved me but like I said I was the one that ended up with the broken heart I just hope you don't do this to someone else"

"_there is NOBODY else there is only YOU come on Mandy please come back and let me explain_"

"Justin I can't it's too hard ok I still love you"

"_how is loving me a hard thing_"

"because right now I don't want too good bye Justin" I hung up and I turned my phone off and threw it back in my pocket and just stared out my window . . . This may sound stupid but I couldn't even look at the moon right now because it reminded me too much of being with Justin every night

When I got home I went straight to my room and started taking down my pictures of Justin and threw them away . . . I know I might regret doing that soon but I needed to do it now

I barley slept all night I was mostly sitting in my window seat all night torturing myself listening too Adele, staring at the moon and the pictures on my phone that I took the night Justin gave me my ring . . . I still haven't taken the ring off yet I know I should but I cant push myself to do it

Justin's POV

Even though I slept for about 2 hours the whole night if that because Mandy wasn't next to me and how mad she is at me I still ended up getting up at about 6:30 in the morning because I had to pack both of our stuff since she never came back here last night so I am just gonna put it in the car for now before I left I wrote my mom a note and put it under her door

_**Mom I know you're going to be mad but I have to go and get Mandy back as soon as possible I will call you when everything is ok and please don't panic if I don't call right away because my flight might get delayed or I might forget about turning my phone back on because I'm in a rush so I will call you by 5 tonight I promise**_

_**love you Justin**_

After I slid the note under her door I left so I could get to the airport and on the plane before anyone recognizes me

When I got to the airport they said my flight would be delayed 4 hours due to storms just my luck right and to make it better I looked really upset probably better then I felt and paparazzi was right up in my face so I pulled my hat down put my hood up and my sun glasses on

I have been waiting an hour when my phone rang I was hoping it would be Mandy but it wasn't it was my mom

"hey mom"

"_**look Justin I know you love Mandy so you're not in trouble but if you ever leave like that again you will be**_"

"ok I'm sorry mom"

"_so have you got there yet_"

"no my plane is delayed until 11 so I have to sit here . . . With paparazzi in my face"

"_well be careful and call me when you get there_"

"I will bye mom" I hung up put my phone in my pocket and sat there with my head down in my hands

Mandy's POV

It's now 2:15 in the afternoon and I have been sitting up in my room looking outside all day and I can't do it anymore Kristen has been coming up all day to see if I was ok but I wasn't I just decided to go lay in my bed in the dark and the quiet I turned the music off before I laid down and let the tears roll down my face again

I have been laying in my bed crying for the past hour until I heard something whatever it was it kept on hitting my window then I heard girls screaming I had a feeling what it was but I still went to check and sure enough Justin was down there throwing pebbles at my window and holding a big sign that said '_**I'm sorry I love you**_' on it and there were A LOT of girls surrounding him I did want to but I didn't want to talk to him so I stood there staring out the window for a minute until the crowd of girls started to get worse and to be honest I missed him and just wanted to kiss him so I ran down stairs with tears still coming out of my eyes and I was trying NOT to trip over myself because it was hard to see in front of me because of my stomach but I didn't care and I know what I am about to do doesn't make since but I want to kiss him but that doesn't mean I forgive him I am just happy he actually came after me

When I opened the door to get outside I ran straight for him and immediately put my lips against his I felt him smile against my lips as he picked me up and twirled me around I really don't know how he can pick me up and be so careful of my stomach .when he put me down and pulled away he was still smiling and he said

"so does this mean I'm forgiven"

"not all the way" I looked up and seen the crowd around us and said "here come inside you have A LOT of explaining to do Biebs" I grabbed his hand to pulled him inside and Kristen was standing by the door as soon as I shut the door she looked at me and said

"can I talk to him for a minute alone"

"yea I'll be in my room when you're done it's upstairs the 2nd door on the right" I went upstairs and shut my blinds because I didn't want anyone trying to look in here

Justin's POV

I'm a little nervous about what Kristen wants to talk about but if I want to be with Mandy I have to listen to Kristen

"I like you ok and I get that you two love each other and you didn't mean to hurt her but DON'T ever do it again because I can't see my little sister held up in her room again crying her eyes out like she has been doing all night and day"

"I promise I wont I didn't even mean for that to happen Jasmine tricked me saying it was for closure"

"you don't need to explain it to me you need to talk to her I just wanted you to know not to hurt her EVER again . . . so go talk to her"

"thank you" I hugged her and ran up the stairs I knocked lightly on Mandy's door and walked in but when I went in I seen her picking up A LOT of tissues and throwing them in her little trashcan in her room I couldn't believe I made her cry as much as she did she looked up at me watching her and she said

"what are you looking at" and I said

"I'm really sorry . . . I made you cry so much"

"save the apology until after you explain" she sat down on the bed so I went and sat down on the end of the bed because I didn't think she'd want me to sit by her then she said

"so . . . . Why did you do it"

"I don't know she said she needed closure as to why I don't like her anymore, I told her that we just grew apart and that I was in-love with you" she started blushing "but she also said she wanted a goodbye kiss I didn't want to but she kept pushing so I just gave her a quick one and I guess she had someone take a picture of it this way she could break us up thinking her and I would get back together"

"wait so that's why when you came back out that night at the VMA's you were looking really blank"

"yea I knew what I did was wrong and I didn't want to do it and I immediately felt bad when it happened"

"so what did you do with the picture she sent me that I left with your mom"

"I threw it away I don't want to see it" she pulled her phone out and said

"yea some how she got my cell phone number she sent it to me" she showed me the picture and the text that came with it "so . . . I blocked her from my phone"

"good . . . I did too" I couldn't help it I needed to kiss her again so I went up to the top of the bed where she was and kissed her I could tell she was shocked at first but she then started to kiss me back a couple minutes later she pulled away and said

"so I have 2 conditions if you really want to be with me"

"I will do anything"

"yea . . . Um well one NEVER do what you did again"

"I wont I promise"

"and two the only lips that yours better be touching from now on is MINE Biebs"

"I don't know Lopez that's going to be hard"

"oh really" she scooted closer to me and said "are you sure about that" I couldn't resist I kissed her again

"your lips are the only ones I wanna touch" she just smiled and said

"ok cheesy Biebs I'll be right back I'm gonna go make my sister order some Chinese food I'm hungry . . . What do you want"

"you don't have to get me anything"

"I asked you what you wanted not if you wanted me to get you anything"

"all right fine um how about Vegetable Lo Mien"

"all right I will be right back" before she got up I grabbed a hold of her and kissed her again I know it has only been since last night but it felt like forever and in between kisses she was giggling and saying

"I'm . Not . Going . To be . Gone . Long" I finally let her get up and walk out of the bedroom and when she shut the door I heard her squeal in excitement just as I yelled

"YES!" I started laughing when I said that knowing she might have heard me then I decided to call my mom and tell her the good news and let her know I was ok. Right when she picked up I started talking in excitement

"mom guess what I got her back, I actually got her back"

"_that's great . . . When are coming to Canada so that she can pack her stuff to get to Atlanta before you go on tour_"

"tomorrow" I heard footsteps coming towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow I got to go bye" I hung up and Mandy came walking in and since I was sitting up on the edge of the bed she sat at the top of the bed putting her feet on my lap and I seen how swollen they were

"don't your feet hurt?"

"a little" I started rubbing her feet and she said "babe you don't have to do that"

"be quiet I'm trying to help you relax" she giggled a little and said

"fine and she ordered the food we should be eating in the next hour"

After the food came and we ate me and Mandy went back up to her room and talked for a little while then at about 8 she said she was tired I guess being tired all the time was another perk the pregnancy so she went to her dresser and grabbed 2 pairs of sweatpants. She threw one pair at me and said

"you're lucky guys sweatpants are more comfortable then the girls sweatpants and that I even have them here" I smirked and said

"well I could have just slept in my boxers" she looked at me blushing and shook her head

We got changed and laid down on her bed I wrapped my arms tightly around her with her head somewhat in my chest and said

"what would you say if I asked if Little Jay called me his dad" she stiffened up and said

"are you serious"

"yea he's going to need a father figure in his life and I'm already very attached to him and consider him my son and since we wont be having a child together until the baby is a couple years old at least I want Jay to call me and consider me his father" she slowly sat up and she had tears rolling down her face but she didn't say anything

"what's wrong" she smiled and said

"nothing . . .you actually want to have a child with me"

"of course I do I love you and I want you to be the mother of my children"

"wait how many kids did you plan on having"

"2 or 3"

"ok because I don't want to pop out too may" she giggled a little and said "and I would love if he called you his father . . . I love you Justin" I pulled her back down by me and said

"I love you too" I started rubbing her stomach and said "I love you too Little Jay" I sat up and kissed her stomach and said "daddy is never going to let anything ever happen to you or mommy because I love you both very much" Mandy started giggling and I laid back down and she snuggled up tight to me I had my arms tightly around her again and we both fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

U Smile I Smile

CH 9

Mandy's POV

I was waiting for the plane to bored so I pulled my phone out and called Kristen

"_hello_?"

"Kristen?" I was sobbing and what made it worse was that I had cameras being snapped all around me and asking why I was crying what because I'm with . . .or WAS with Justin. I hate these nosey people . . . then Kristen said

"_hey what's wrong_?"

"I need you to pick me up at the Airport in Poughkeepsie at 11:30 tonight I know it's late and I'm sorry but I need you to do this for me"

"_ok I'll be there_"

"well I'm boarding soon so talk to you later"

"_ok love you_"

"love you too bye" I hung up then some paparazzi got in my face asking

"was that Justin on the phone? What did he say?" and to be honest I wasn't in the mood for this my pregnancy mood swings and Justin cheating on me I just wanted to snap

"no it wasn't ok it was my sister and it's none of your business what SHE said" just then the stupid air port had music playing and of course it had to be Justin's song Never Let You Go I felt more tears start to form in my eyes again but luckily I heard

"flight 24 to New York is now boarding" (I don't know how they do the flight thing I've never been to an airport) I got up and started walking but then paparazzi got in my face again

"why are you crying" "where's Justin"

"Neither one of them are any of your business now if you don't mind I need to bored my plane" I pushed passed them and boarded my plane I'm in for a long and lonely ride because I know I still love him but it really hurts after finding out what he did to me when I get home I'm going to be listening to a lot of Adele and I will be doing a lot more crying . . . When the plane took off I got thinking . . . . . . . Crap I forgot my diary at the hotel I really hope he doesn't decided read it

Justin's POV

She was already on her plane I couldn't catch her I tried to call and text her but I wasn't getting any response I couldn't even get to New York tonight because there are no more flights until tomorrow so when I got back to the hotel I laid down on the bed thinking until I seen a book laying on the stand next to the bed when I picked it up I realized it was Mandy's Diary I know I shouldn't open it but I did anyway I opened it to the middle of the diary and started reading

_**Dear Diary, Oct 2,2011**_

_**I am so happy right now because I'm in love with Justin. I used to dream about being with him but now I actually am but it's nothing like I thought it would be because he actually cares and doesn't act like a big time singer. I don't see how he loves me but he does. I cant explain what it is about him but there is something about him that makes me feel like I'm floating on clouds and no it's not that he's famous it's something about the real him the dorky, protective, hyper and romantic him. I still feel like he thinks that I'm with him because of his fame but I'm not. just the slightest kiss makes my heart skip a couple beats sometimes more. It's funny because I could be talking to him about something but then I just get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me feel so safe and happy and alive in his arms especially at night when I'm wrapped in them all night. He even said that he loves me so much that he would never do anything to hurt me and he gave me a beautiful ring to prove it. . . I really hope that's true . . . . well until next time**_

_**Mandy**_

I had to close it I couldn't read anymore I hurt her I broke my promise to her. first thing in the morning I'm leaving I'll leave my mom a note telling her what I'm doing I can't have her slowing me down I love her but I need to get to Mandy

Mandy's POV

After I got off my plane and started walking out of the tunnel I turned my phone on and I had 15 missed calls 15 voice mails and 10 text messages all from Justin but I also had 1 picture text with an unknown name but it showed the number when I opened it up it was that same picture of Justin and Jasmine it had a text attached to it

~ _**I thought you would like a nice new background for your phone**_

_**Jasmine V**_

Ugh how did this bitch get my number. I took my phone and threw it in my pocket I'll block her later. When I got out of the tunnel I found Kristen waiting for me. When I got up to her I had more people surround me I don't know how they knew I was coming here but it is really annoying me I mean I get that they want to know about Justin's girlfri- er um ex-girlfriend and why she's so upset but I can't deal with it right now

Kristen looked at me and said

"what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we are away from these nosey freaking people" she helped me push through the crowd and when we got to the car I hurried up and got in and so did she and we drove off

"so now what's wrong?" I waited until we pulled up to a red light and pulled out my phone and showed her the picture and text I got from Jasmine

"I got this same picture waiting for me in Justin's dressing room and when I got off the plane I got this"

"I'm so sorry Mandy" I started crying and said

"it's fine I just want to go home and try not to think about him right now"

"well not to be mean or anything but you still have posters of him on your wall remember you left and never came back to get anything"

"yea I'll take them down when we get home" I turned on the radio but then Take A Bow by Rihanna I couldn't listen to it so I just shut it back off and I got another text from Justin I finally decided to open it

_**~Mandy please call me and let me explain I love you not her**_

_**Justin**_

I didn't want to text him back but I did

_**~and how am I supposed to believe that Justin because if you really did love me you wouldn't have kissed her in the first place**_

I didn't want to write my name or anything so I just sent it and I got a text back right away

_**~Mandy PLEASE call me and let me explain it's not what you think**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ no Justin I can't not right now . . . U know you really put on a great show**_

_**~ what do you mean?**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ I mean you really put on a great show by acting like you loved me you may have had fun with it but I was the one who ended up with a broken heart**_

_**~I'm so sorry my love for you isn't an act I REALLY DO LOVE YOU**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ yea I'm sure you do but you're not the person I thought you were I just really hope that she was worth it good bye Justin**_ I didn't text him back after that but then he started calling my phone I know I shouldn't have but I answered

"hello?"

"_Mandy please let me explain_"

"explain what the fact that you have been lying to me and playing with my feelings for the past couple weeks that you never wanted me you wanted Jasmine back or that my mother was right you just wanted to use me"

"_none of that is true Mandy ok I LOVE YOU it's not a lie I don't want Jasmine and no me being with you wasn't me using you I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_" I felt more tears coming out of my eyes

"tell me how I'm supposed to believe that ok I actually thought that you loved me but like I said I was the one that ended up with the broken heart I just hope you don't do this to someone else"

"_there is NOBODY else there is only YOU come on Mandy please come back and let me explain_"

"Justin I can't it's too hard ok I still love you"

"_how is loving me a hard thing_"

"because right now I don't want too good bye Justin" I hung up and I turned my phone off and threw it back in my pocket and just stared out my window . . . This may sound stupid but I couldn't even look at the moon right now because it reminded me too much of being with Justin every night

When I got home I went straight to my room and started taking down my pictures of Justin and threw them away . . . I know I might regret doing that soon but I needed to do it now

I barley slept all night I was mostly sitting in my window seat all night torturing myself listening too Adele, staring at the moon and the pictures on my phone that I took the night Justin gave me my ring . . . I still haven't taken the ring off yet I know I should but I cant push myself to do it

Justin's POV

Even though I slept for about 2 hours the whole night if that because Mandy wasn't next to me and how mad she is at me I still ended up getting up at about 6:30 in the morning because I had to pack both of our stuff since she never came back here last night so I am just gonna put it in the car for now before I left I wrote my mom a note and put it under her door

_**Mom I know you're going to be mad but I have to go and get Mandy back as soon as possible I will call you when everything is ok and please don't panic if I don't call right away because my flight might get delayed or I might forget about turning my phone back on because I'm in a rush so I will call you by 5 tonight I promise**_

_**love you Justin**_

After I slid the note under her door I left so I could get to the airport and on the plane before anyone recognizes me

When I got to the airport they said my flight would be delayed 4 hours due to storms just my luck right and to make it better I looked really upset probably better then I felt and paparazzi was right up in my face so I pulled my hat down put my hood up and my sun glasses on

I have been waiting an hour when my phone rang I was hoping it would be Mandy but it wasn't it was my mom

"hey mom"

"_**look Justin I know you love Mandy so you're not in trouble but if you ever leave like that again you will be**_"

"ok I'm sorry mom"

"_so have you got there yet_"

"no my plane is delayed until 11 so I have to sit here . . . With paparazzi in my face"

"_well be careful and call me when you get there_"

"I will bye mom" I hung up put my phone in my pocket and sat there with my head down in my hands

Mandy's POV

It's now 2:15 in the afternoon and I have been sitting up in my room looking outside all day and I can't do it anymore Kristen has been coming up all day to see if I was ok but I wasn't I just decided to go lay in my bed in the dark and the quiet I turned the music off before I laid down and let the tears roll down my face again

I have been laying in my bed crying for the past hour until I heard something whatever it was it kept on hitting my window then I heard girls screaming I had a feeling what it was but I still went to check and sure enough Justin was down there throwing pebbles at my window and holding a big sign that said '_**I'm sorry I love you**_' on it and there were A LOT of girls surrounding him I did want to but I didn't want to talk to him so I stood there staring out the window for a minute until the crowd of girls started to get worse and to be honest I missed him and just wanted to kiss him so I ran down stairs with tears still coming out of my eyes and I was trying NOT to trip over myself because it was hard to see in front of me because of my stomach but I didn't care and I know what I am about to do doesn't make since but I want to kiss him but that doesn't mean I forgive him I am just happy he actually came after me

When I opened the door to get outside I ran straight for him and immediately put my lips against his I felt him smile against my lips as he picked me up and twirled me around I really don't know how he can pick me up and be so careful of my stomach .when he put me down and pulled away he was still smiling and he said

"so does this mean I'm forgiven"

"not all the way" I looked up and seen the crowd around us and said "here come inside you have A LOT of explaining to do Biebs" I grabbed his hand to pulled him inside and Kristen was standing by the door as soon as I shut the door she looked at me and said

"can I talk to him for a minute alone"

"yea I'll be in my room when you're done it's upstairs the 2nd door on the right" I went upstairs and shut my blinds because I didn't want anyone trying to look in here

Justin's POV

I'm a little nervous about what Kristen wants to talk about but if I want to be with Mandy I have to listen to Kristen

"I like you ok and I get that you two love each other and you didn't mean to hurt her but DON'T ever do it again because I can't see my little sister held up in her room again crying her eyes out like she has been doing all night and day"

"I promise I wont I didn't even mean for that to happen Jasmine tricked me saying it was for closure"

"you don't need to explain it to me you need to talk to her I just wanted you to know not to hurt her EVER again . . . so go talk to her"

"thank you" I hugged her and ran up the stairs I knocked lightly on Mandy's door and walked in but when I went in I seen her picking up A LOT of tissues and throwing them in her little trashcan in her room I couldn't believe I made her cry as much as she did she looked up at me watching her and she said

"what are you looking at" and I said

"I'm really sorry . . . I made you cry so much"

"save the apology until after you explain" she sat down on the bed so I went and sat down on the end of the bed because I didn't think she'd want me to sit by her then she said

"so . . . . Why did you do it"

"I don't know she said she needed closure as to why I don't like her anymore, I told her that we just grew apart and that I was in-love with you" she started blushing "but she also said she wanted a goodbye kiss I didn't want to but she kept pushing so I just gave her a quick one and I guess she had someone take a picture of it this way she could break us up thinking her and I would get back together"

"wait so that's why when you came back out that night at the VMA's you were looking really blank"

"yea I knew what I did was wrong and I didn't want to do it and I immediately felt bad when it happened"

"so what did you do with the picture she sent me that I left with your mom"

"I threw it away I don't want to see it" she pulled her phone out and said

"yea some how she got my cell phone number she sent it to me" she showed me the picture and the text that came with it "so . . . I blocked her from my phone"

"good . . . I did too" I couldn't help it I needed to kiss her again so I went up to the top of the bed where she was and kissed her I could tell she was shocked at first but she then started to kiss me back a couple minutes later she pulled away and said

"so I have 2 conditions if you really want to be with me"

"I will do anything"

"yea . . . Um well one NEVER do what you did again"

"I wont I promise"

"and two the only lips that yours better be touching from now on is MINE Biebs"

"I don't know Lopez that's going to be hard"

"oh really" she scooted closer to me and said "are you sure about that" I couldn't resist I kissed her again

"your lips are the only ones I wanna touch" she just smiled and said

"ok cheesy Biebs I'll be right back I'm gonna go make my sister order some Chinese food I'm hungry . . . What do you want"

"you don't have to get me anything"

"I asked you what you wanted not if you wanted me to get you anything"

"all right fine um how about Vegetable Lo Mien"

"all right I will be right back" before she got up I grabbed a hold of her and kissed her again I know it has only been since last night but it felt like forever and in between kisses she was giggling and saying

"I'm . Not . Going . To be . Gone . Long" I finally let her get up and walk out of the bedroom and when she shut the door I heard her squeal in excitement just as I yelled

"YES!" I started laughing when I said that knowing she might have heard me then I decided to call my mom and tell her the good news and let her know I was ok. Right when she picked up I started talking in excitement

"mom guess what I got her back, I actually got her back"

"_that's great . . . When are coming to Canada so that she can pack her stuff to get to Atlanta before you go on tour_"

"tomorrow" I heard footsteps coming towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow I got to go bye" I hung up and Mandy came walking in and since I was sitting up on the edge of the bed she sat at the top of the bed putting her feet on my lap and I seen how swollen they were

"don't your feet hurt?"

"a little" I started rubbing her feet and she said "babe you don't have to do that"

"be quiet I'm trying to help you relax" she giggled a little and said

"fine and she ordered the food we should be eating in the next hour"

After the food came and we ate me and Mandy went back up to her room and talked for a little while then at about 8 she said she was tired I guess being tired all the time was another perk the pregnancy so she went to her dresser and grabbed 2 pairs of sweatpants. She threw one pair at me and said

"you're lucky guys sweatpants are more comfortable then the girls sweatpants and that I even have them here" I smirked and said

"well I could have just slept in my boxers" she looked at me blushing and shook her head

We got changed and laid down on her bed I wrapped my arms tightly around her with her head somewhat in my chest and said

"what would you say if I asked if Little Jay called me his dad" she stiffened up and said

"are you serious"

"yea he's going to need a father figure in his life and I'm already very attached to him and consider him my son and since we wont be having a child together until the baby is a couple years old at least I want Jay to call me and consider me his father" she slowly sat up and she had tears rolling down her face but she didn't say anything

"what's wrong" she smiled and said

"nothing . . .you actually want to have a child with me"

"of course I do I love you and I want you to be the mother of my children"

"wait how many kids did you plan on having"

"2 or 3"

"ok because I don't want to pop out too may" she giggled a little and said "and I would love if he called you his father . . . I love you Justin" I pulled her back down by me and said

"I love you too" I started rubbing her stomach and said "I love you too Little Jay" I sat up and kissed her stomach and said "daddy is never going to let anything ever happen to you or mommy because I love you both very much" Mandy started giggling and I laid back down and she snuggled up tight to me I had my arms tightly around her again and we both fell asleep


	10. Chapter 10

U Smile I Smile

CH 9

Mandy's POV

I was waiting for the plane to bored so I pulled my phone out and called Kristen

"_hello_?"

"Kristen?" I was sobbing and what made it worse was that I had cameras being snapped all around me and asking why I was crying what because I'm with . . .or WAS with Justin. I hate these nosey people . . . then Kristen said

"_hey what's wrong_?"

"I need you to pick me up at the Airport in Poughkeepsie at 11:30 tonight I know it's late and I'm sorry but I need you to do this for me"

"_ok I'll be there_"

"well I'm boarding soon so talk to you later"

"_ok love you_"

"love you too bye" I hung up then some paparazzi got in my face asking

"was that Justin on the phone? What did he say?" and to be honest I wasn't in the mood for this my pregnancy mood swings and Justin cheating on me I just wanted to snap

"no it wasn't ok it was my sister and it's none of your business what SHE said" just then the stupid air port had music playing and of course it had to be Justin's song Never Let You Go I felt more tears start to form in my eyes again but luckily I heard

"flight 24 to New York is now boarding" (I don't know how they do the flight thing I've never been to an airport) I got up and started walking but then paparazzi got in my face again

"why are you crying" "where's Justin"

"Neither one of them are any of your business now if you don't mind I need to bored my plane" I pushed passed them and boarded my plane I'm in for a long and lonely ride because I know I still love him but it really hurts after finding out what he did to me when I get home I'm going to be listening to a lot of Adele and I will be doing a lot more crying . . . When the plane took off I got thinking . . . . . . . Crap I forgot my diary at the hotel I really hope he doesn't decided read it

Justin's POV

She was already on her plane I couldn't catch her I tried to call and text her but I wasn't getting any response I couldn't even get to New York tonight because there are no more flights until tomorrow so when I got back to the hotel I laid down on the bed thinking until I seen a book laying on the stand next to the bed when I picked it up I realized it was Mandy's Diary I know I shouldn't open it but I did anyway I opened it to the middle of the diary and started reading

_**Dear Diary, Oct 2,2011**_

_**I am so happy right now because I'm in love with Justin. I used to dream about being with him but now I actually am but it's nothing like I thought it would be because he actually cares and doesn't act like a big time singer. I don't see how he loves me but he does. I cant explain what it is about him but there is something about him that makes me feel like I'm floating on clouds and no it's not that he's famous it's something about the real him the dorky, protective, hyper and romantic him. I still feel like he thinks that I'm with him because of his fame but I'm not. just the slightest kiss makes my heart skip a couple beats sometimes more. It's funny because I could be talking to him about something but then I just get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me feel so safe and happy and alive in his arms especially at night when I'm wrapped in them all night. He even said that he loves me so much that he would never do anything to hurt me and he gave me a beautiful ring to prove it. . . I really hope that's true . . . . well until next time**_

_**Mandy**_

I had to close it I couldn't read anymore I hurt her I broke my promise to her. first thing in the morning I'm leaving I'll leave my mom a note telling her what I'm doing I can't have her slowing me down I love her but I need to get to Mandy

Mandy's POV

After I got off my plane and started walking out of the tunnel I turned my phone on and I had 15 missed calls 15 voice mails and 10 text messages all from Justin but I also had 1 picture text with an unknown name but it showed the number when I opened it up it was that same picture of Justin and Jasmine it had a text attached to it

~ _**I thought you would like a nice new background for your phone**_

_**Jasmine V**_

Ugh how did this bitch get my number. I took my phone and threw it in my pocket I'll block her later. When I got out of the tunnel I found Kristen waiting for me. When I got up to her I had more people surround me I don't know how they knew I was coming here but it is really annoying me I mean I get that they want to know about Justin's girlfri- er um ex-girlfriend and why she's so upset but I can't deal with it right now

Kristen looked at me and said

"what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we are away from these nosey freaking people" she helped me push through the crowd and when we got to the car I hurried up and got in and so did she and we drove off

"so now what's wrong?" I waited until we pulled up to a red light and pulled out my phone and showed her the picture and text I got from Jasmine

"I got this same picture waiting for me in Justin's dressing room and when I got off the plane I got this"

"I'm so sorry Mandy" I started crying and said

"it's fine I just want to go home and try not to think about him right now"

"well not to be mean or anything but you still have posters of him on your wall remember you left and never came back to get anything"

"yea I'll take them down when we get home" I turned on the radio but then Take A Bow by Rihanna I couldn't listen to it so I just shut it back off and I got another text from Justin I finally decided to open it

_**~Mandy please call me and let me explain I love you not her**_

_**Justin**_

I didn't want to text him back but I did

_**~and how am I supposed to believe that Justin because if you really did love me you wouldn't have kissed her in the first place**_

I didn't want to write my name or anything so I just sent it and I got a text back right away

_**~Mandy PLEASE call me and let me explain it's not what you think**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ no Justin I can't not right now . . . U know you really put on a great show**_

_**~ what do you mean?**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ I mean you really put on a great show by acting like you loved me you may have had fun with it but I was the one who ended up with a broken heart**_

_**~I'm so sorry my love for you isn't an act I REALLY DO LOVE YOU**_

_**Justin**_

_**~ yea I'm sure you do but you're not the person I thought you were I just really hope that she was worth it good bye Justin**_ I didn't text him back after that but then he started calling my phone I know I shouldn't have but I answered

"hello?"

"_Mandy please let me explain_"

"explain what the fact that you have been lying to me and playing with my feelings for the past couple weeks that you never wanted me you wanted Jasmine back or that my mother was right you just wanted to use me"

"_none of that is true Mandy ok I LOVE YOU it's not a lie I don't want Jasmine and no me being with you wasn't me using you I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_" I felt more tears coming out of my eyes

"tell me how I'm supposed to believe that ok I actually thought that you loved me but like I said I was the one that ended up with the broken heart I just hope you don't do this to someone else"

"_there is NOBODY else there is only YOU come on Mandy please come back and let me explain_"

"Justin I can't it's too hard ok I still love you"

"_how is loving me a hard thing_"

"because right now I don't want too good bye Justin" I hung up and I turned my phone off and threw it back in my pocket and just stared out my window . . . This may sound stupid but I couldn't even look at the moon right now because it reminded me too much of being with Justin every night

When I got home I went straight to my room and started taking down my pictures of Justin and threw them away . . . I know I might regret doing that soon but I needed to do it now

I barley slept all night I was mostly sitting in my window seat all night torturing myself listening too Adele, staring at the moon and the pictures on my phone that I took the night Justin gave me my ring . . . I still haven't taken the ring off yet I know I should but I cant push myself to do it

Justin's POV

Even though I slept for about 2 hours the whole night if that because Mandy wasn't next to me and how mad she is at me I still ended up getting up at about 6:30 in the morning because I had to pack both of our stuff since she never came back here last night so I am just gonna put it in the car for now before I left I wrote my mom a note and put it under her door

_**Mom I know you're going to be mad but I have to go and get Mandy back as soon as possible I will call you when everything is ok and please don't panic if I don't call right away because my flight might get delayed or I might forget about turning my phone back on because I'm in a rush so I will call you by 5 tonight I promise**_

_**love you Justin**_

After I slid the note under her door I left so I could get to the airport and on the plane before anyone recognizes me

When I got to the airport they said my flight would be delayed 4 hours due to storms just my luck right and to make it better I looked really upset probably better then I felt and paparazzi was right up in my face so I pulled my hat down put my hood up and my sun glasses on

I have been waiting an hour when my phone rang I was hoping it would be Mandy but it wasn't it was my mom

"hey mom"

"_**look Justin I know you love Mandy so you're not in trouble but if you ever leave like that again you will be**_"

"ok I'm sorry mom"

"_so have you got there yet_"

"no my plane is delayed until 11 so I have to sit here . . . With paparazzi in my face"

"_well be careful and call me when you get there_"

"I will bye mom" I hung up put my phone in my pocket and sat there with my head down in my hands

Mandy's POV

It's now 2:15 in the afternoon and I have been sitting up in my room looking outside all day and I can't do it anymore Kristen has been coming up all day to see if I was ok but I wasn't I just decided to go lay in my bed in the dark and the quiet I turned the music off before I laid down and let the tears roll down my face again

I have been laying in my bed crying for the past hour until I heard something whatever it was it kept on hitting my window then I heard girls screaming I had a feeling what it was but I still went to check and sure enough Justin was down there throwing pebbles at my window and holding a big sign that said '_**I'm sorry I love you**_' on it and there were A LOT of girls surrounding him I did want to but I didn't want to talk to him so I stood there staring out the window for a minute until the crowd of girls started to get worse and to be honest I missed him and just wanted to kiss him so I ran down stairs with tears still coming out of my eyes and I was trying NOT to trip over myself because it was hard to see in front of me because of my stomach but I didn't care and I know what I am about to do doesn't make since but I want to kiss him but that doesn't mean I forgive him I am just happy he actually came after me

When I opened the door to get outside I ran straight for him and immediately put my lips against his I felt him smile against my lips as he picked me up and twirled me around I really don't know how he can pick me up and be so careful of my stomach .when he put me down and pulled away he was still smiling and he said

"so does this mean I'm forgiven"

"not all the way" I looked up and seen the crowd around us and said "here come inside you have A LOT of explaining to do Biebs" I grabbed his hand to pulled him inside and Kristen was standing by the door as soon as I shut the door she looked at me and said

"can I talk to him for a minute alone"

"yea I'll be in my room when you're done it's upstairs the 2nd door on the right" I went upstairs and shut my blinds because I didn't want anyone trying to look in here

Justin's POV

I'm a little nervous about what Kristen wants to talk about but if I want to be with Mandy I have to listen to Kristen

"I like you ok and I get that you two love each other and you didn't mean to hurt her but DON'T ever do it again because I can't see my little sister held up in her room again crying her eyes out like she has been doing all night and day"

"I promise I wont I didn't even mean for that to happen Jasmine tricked me saying it was for closure"

"you don't need to explain it to me you need to talk to her I just wanted you to know not to hurt her EVER again . . . so go talk to her"

"thank you" I hugged her and ran up the stairs I knocked lightly on Mandy's door and walked in but when I went in I seen her picking up A LOT of tissues and throwing them in her little trashcan in her room I couldn't believe I made her cry as much as she did she looked up at me watching her and she said

"what are you looking at" and I said

"I'm really sorry . . . I made you cry so much"

"save the apology until after you explain" she sat down on the bed so I went and sat down on the end of the bed because I didn't think she'd want me to sit by her then she said

"so . . . . Why did you do it"

"I don't know she said she needed closure as to why I don't like her anymore, I told her that we just grew apart and that I was in-love with you" she started blushing "but she also said she wanted a goodbye kiss I didn't want to but she kept pushing so I just gave her a quick one and I guess she had someone take a picture of it this way she could break us up thinking her and I would get back together"

"wait so that's why when you came back out that night at the VMA's you were looking really blank"

"yea I knew what I did was wrong and I didn't want to do it and I immediately felt bad when it happened"

"so what did you do with the picture she sent me that I left with your mom"

"I threw it away I don't want to see it" she pulled her phone out and said

"yea some how she got my cell phone number she sent it to me" she showed me the picture and the text that came with it "so . . . I blocked her from my phone"

"good . . . I did too" I couldn't help it I needed to kiss her again so I went up to the top of the bed where she was and kissed her I could tell she was shocked at first but she then started to kiss me back a couple minutes later she pulled away and said

"so I have 2 conditions if you really want to be with me"

"I will do anything"

"yea . . . Um well one NEVER do what you did again"

"I wont I promise"

"and two the only lips that yours better be touching from now on is MINE Biebs"

"I don't know Lopez that's going to be hard"

"oh really" she scooted closer to me and said "are you sure about that" I couldn't resist I kissed her again

"your lips are the only ones I wanna touch" she just smiled and said

"ok cheesy Biebs I'll be right back I'm gonna go make my sister order some Chinese food I'm hungry . . . What do you want"

"you don't have to get me anything"

"I asked you what you wanted not if you wanted me to get you anything"

"all right fine um how about Vegetable Lo Mien"

"all right I will be right back" before she got up I grabbed a hold of her and kissed her again I know it has only been since last night but it felt like forever and in between kisses she was giggling and saying

"I'm . Not . Going . To be . Gone . Long" I finally let her get up and walk out of the bedroom and when she shut the door I heard her squeal in excitement just as I yelled

"YES!" I started laughing when I said that knowing she might have heard me then I decided to call my mom and tell her the good news and let her know I was ok. Right when she picked up I started talking in excitement

"mom guess what I got her back, I actually got her back"

"_that's great . . . When are coming to Canada so that she can pack her stuff to get to Atlanta before you go on tour_"

"tomorrow" I heard footsteps coming towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow I got to go bye" I hung up and Mandy came walking in and since I was sitting up on the edge of the bed she sat at the top of the bed putting her feet on my lap and I seen how swollen they were

"don't your feet hurt?"

"a little" I started rubbing her feet and she said "babe you don't have to do that"

"be quiet I'm trying to help you relax" she giggled a little and said

"fine and she ordered the food we should be eating in the next hour"

After the food came and we ate me and Mandy went back up to her room and talked for a little while then at about 8 she said she was tired I guess being tired all the time was another perk the pregnancy so she went to her dresser and grabbed 2 pairs of sweatpants. She threw one pair at me and said

"you're lucky guys sweatpants are more comfortable then the girls sweatpants and that I even have them here" I smirked and said

"well I could have just slept in my boxers" she looked at me blushing and shook her head

We got changed and laid down on her bed I wrapped my arms tightly around her with her head somewhat in my chest and said

"what would you say if I asked if Little Jay called me his dad" she stiffened up and said

"are you serious"

"yea he's going to need a father figure in his life and I'm already very attached to him and consider him my son and since we wont be having a child together until the baby is a couple years old at least I want Jay to call me and consider me his father" she slowly sat up and she had tears rolling down her face but she didn't say anything

"what's wrong" she smiled and said

"nothing . . .you actually want to have a child with me"

"of course I do I love you and I want you to be the mother of my children"

"wait how many kids did you plan on having"

"2 or 3"

"ok because I don't want to pop out too may" she giggled a little and said "and I would love if he called you his father . . . I love you Justin" I pulled her back down by me and said

"I love you too" I started rubbing her stomach and said "I love you too Little Jay" I sat up and kissed her stomach and said "daddy is never going to let anything ever happen to you or mommy because I love you both very much" Mandy started giggling and I laid back down and she snuggled up tight to me I had my arms tightly around her again and we both fell asleep


	11. Chapter 11

U Smile I Smile CH 11

Mandy's POV

It's been about a month since I moved in with Justin and Pattie in Atlanta

I couldn't sleep because I realized that I only have one more month with Justin so I just laid there watching him sleep and it's funny because he smiles A LOT in his sleep but it's also cute I love laying here and watching him sleep. I was looking at him until the baby started to push on me. And for some reason the baby was pushing hard and putting a lot of pressure on me and I was getting really uncomfortable so I got up easy and quietly making sure not to wake Justin up and started pacing the floor until I felt something wet hitting my feet when I looked I realized my water broke but I wasn't due for another 2½ weeks then he pushed on me again but harder this time so I started yelling

"Justin! Justin get up! . . OWE!" the baby pushed again and Justin finally got up when I started screaming he came running over to me and said

"babe what's wrong"

"the baby . . . He's coming early . . . I have to get to the hospital" then Pattie came running in

"what's wrong?"

"she's having the baby I have to get her to the hospital"

"I'll call an ambulance" she went to turn around but Justin said

"that will take to long to get here I'll drive can you grab the 2 baby bags they are right there by the door" Pattie grabbed the bags while Justin threw on a shirt and a pair of shoes and gave me a pair of slippers

When we got in Justin's car Pattie sat in the back with me and I think I almost broke her hand from squeezing it so hard. I'm surprised that Justin didn't get pulled over because he was swerving in and out of cars and speeding way over the speed limit

When we got to the hospital and got put in a room I asked or I should say I screamed at Pattie to call my sister I didn't mean to scream at her it was just because of the pain I was in but thankfully she knew that and the doctors said that Justin can come in with me but he had to put on his scrubs first

I wasn't all the way dilated when we got to the hospital so I ended up laying there in pain for a while, well more like 10 minutes. I was moving all around the stupid uncomfortable bed they put me in and I don't know why but a few times I begged Justin to make the pain stop then I grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it as tight as I could and let out a loud scream. A couple of doctors and nurses came running in and they said I was finally able to push.

"JUSTIN IT HURTS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHHHHH!" I squeezed his hand harder again as I felt tears coming out of my eyes because of the pain

"I know baby, and I wish I could but you have to do what the doctors say"

"ok I need you to push now" I did what he said and I was in even more pain

I don't know how long it took I just know that it felt like hours but then I finally heard crying showing that the baby was finally here so I smiled slightly and fell back on my pillow then Justin bent over and kissed me on my forehead and said

"you did it, I'm so proud of you" a couple minutes later a nurse came over with Justin Jr. wrapped in a blue blanket and said

"would you like to see your son Ms. Lopez" I smiled and sat up as she sat my new born son in my arms I couldn't help but cry while Justin smiled and bent over the bed and said

"hey there Little Jay" then a nurse came over and said

"ok I am going to need his name for his birth certificate"

"Justin Ezra Bieber Jr." she wrote it down and said

"ok Justin was born December 2, 2011 at 5:03am he is 7 pounds 9 ounces 19 inches long with brown eyes" (sorry I just felt like putting the eyes on there) then another nurse came over and said

"I have to take your son out for a couple minutes to do his foot and finger prints" I guess she seen how hesitant I was about letting her take him out of my site I guess it's a first time mother thing because then she said

"I promise I wont let him out of my site" I smiled and gave him to her when everyone was out of the room I looked up at Justin and he said

"I love you" I smiled and said

"I love you too I'm so proud of you babe" I smiled as I scooted over the best I could and said

"sit by me" he sat down and said

"you did really great"

"I couldn't have done it with out your help" he kissed my forehead and I said "has your mom called my sister yet"

"I don't know I'll go check" he got up and walked out of the room still in his scrubs

Justin's POV

When I walked out of the room I seen my mom sitting in the waiting room

"hey mom"

"hey how is she"

"she's fine and so is the baby but she wanted to know if you called Kristen yet"

"yes I did she said she would be here by noon"

"ok well I better . . ." I seen A LOT of paparazzi come in how the hell did they know I was here

"come on mom" I grabbed her hand and walked towards Mandy's room before they came over to us

"what's wrong"

"damn paparazzi is out there but here come in and see Mandy the baby should be back in here" I opened the door to find Mandy holding Little Jay she looked up and smiled as she signaled for us to go over by her

When we went over I couldn't hold it back I started crying and I seen my mom was too then Mandy said

"would you like to hold him" I nodded and picked him up he was so small I thought I was going to break him my mom seen how nervous I was and said

"don't worry you wont hurt him and besides you will be a great dad to him" I didn't tell her about him calling me his father so I looked at her confused and Mandy said

"I told her and she thought it was a great idea" I sat down by Mandy still holding Little Jay and took out my IPHONE I am so happy that it has a camera on it because I started to take A LOT of pictures of us after a couple minutes Mandy said

"ok I love you but that's enough pictures for now I'm still in my hospital gown and I'm really tired" I put my phone away and Mandy looked at my mom and said "um what time is Kristen coming"

"she said she should be here by noon so why don't you get some rest and I'm gonna go back to the house for a little while . . . Justin do you want to come or stay with Mandy and the baby"

"I'm gonna stay so Mandy can get some rest I'm gonna watch the baby while she goes to sleep for a while"

"ok well I'll be back later then" she kissed all 3 of us on the cheek and started to walk towards the door

"ok oh um if you need any help getting away from the paparazzi out there come back and get me"

"I'll be fine Justin" she walked out of the room and I looked down and I guess Mandy was really exhausted because within that minute she fell asleep so I got up quietly still holding the baby and started to talk to him

"hey there Little Jay daddy loves you" I looked up at Mandy and made sure she was all the way to sleep then back at the baby and said "I know this is a little early to say this because it wont happen until March but when daddy comes back from tour and he has one show left here in Atlanta daddy is thinking about asking mommy to marry him because I love you and mommy very much but just remember to keep it a secret from her I want it to be a surprise" it was like he understood me because he smiled right away

About 20 minutes later I put the baby in his bassinet the nurses brought in and put next to the bed for him. I was about to lay down on the chair that pulls out into a bed then Mandy sort of woke up

"Justin?" she was barley awake but I walked over by her

"yea babe?" she grabbed my hand lightly

"can you sleep by me please?" I giggled and laid down by her she curled her head into my chest and said

"do you love me?"

"yes of course I do . . . Why?" but I didn't get a response just a light snore I couldn't help but giggle again I guess she was still really exhausted and so was I so I lightly laid my head on top of hers and went to sleep

I got woke up to someone lightly tapping on my arm when I opened my eyes I seen Kristen standing there

"hey why don't you go home for a little while take a shower get dressed and grab the car seat then come back I got them for a little while"

"are you sure"

"yea go" I got up and started walking towards the door wiping out my eyes and said

"hey are the paparazzi still out there"

"yea they are"

"ok well I'll be back by 2" I walked back over by Mandy kissed Mandy on her forehead said goodbye to Little Jay and walked out the door

When I got out by the waiting room the paparazzi came running over to me saying

"how big is the baby?" or "when was he born" or "was you in there during the birth" I was getting really annoyed but I just kept on walking through everyone to my car and left

When I got to the house I walked in and seen my mom in the TV room

"hey mom"

"hi Justin how's Mandy?"

"she's fine Kristen is with her"

"ok . . . I have a question to ask you"

"what is it?"

"how fast were you driving last night"

"I don't know why"

"look at this" I walked all the way in the room and looked at the TV

"_**Justin Bieber was seen at around 4 this morning speeding and serving in and out of cars. If you're asking why the Teen Heartthrob was doing this it's because his girlfriend Mandy had to go to the hospital apparently she went into labor early this morning so we are wishing them all the best with the baby and we know the Beliebers are too just one thing Justin if your watching you may not want to swerve and speed like you did this morning we just want all of you too be safe**_"

"like I said mom I don't know how fast I was driving I was just trying to get Mandy to the hospital"

"I know you were you're not in trouble don't worry"

"alright well I'm going to take a shower get some food and get back to Mandy"

Mandy's POV

I was sleeping until I heard Justin Jr. or as I am going to call him JJ crying so I jumped up and realized that Kristen was in the room and she picked him up

"hey when did you get here"

"ah about an hour ago"

"oh where did Justin go"

"I sent him home for a little bit he'll be back by 2"

"so did you tell mom and dad"

"yea I told mom but she said they're not coming"

"I didn't think they would they're still mad at me"

"why are they mad"

"because they think I went out and just got pregnant they basically think I'm a slut" she just looked at me confused so I said "I didn't tell you did I?"

"tell me what"

"I um I didn't want this I had no choice . . . I was raped"

"oh my god why didn't you tell me"

"I meant to at the shower but I guess I forgot but that's ok because I got a beautiful little boy out of it" she gave me the baby and he opened his eyes right away he looked at me and smiled

"hi there little one" I was playing with him for a while until the nurses came in to give him a bath since I wasn't aloud to really move too much yet

After about a week of being in the hospital I was finally able to leave Kristen went back to New York yesterday and Pattie was home so it was just me Justin and JJ and of course the paparazzi was still here so I had the baby wrapped up in blankets and made sure his face was covered because I didn't need cameras and lights being shined in his face but I couldn't stop the yelling

"show us the baby?" "why are you hiding him" I was really getting annoyed and I guess Justin was too especially since all of the yelling was scaring the baby so much he started crying

"it's none of your damn business so why don't you move your nosey selves and your stupid cameras out of our way so I can get my family home" he actually said we were his family. I was in a wheelchair so Justin pushed us through the crowd and out to his car fast I took the baby and buckled him in to his car seat while Justin was trying to get the paparazzi to back up we hurried up and got in the car and left

Of course there was more paparazzi sitting at the house at the entrance and they wouldn't move so Justin kept on hitting the gas peddle and beeping the horn and finally after 5 minutes we were finally able to get passed and through the gate


	12. Chapter 12

U Smile I Smile Ch 12

Mandy's POV

I couldn't believe it but it's been almost a month and Justin has to leave soon to go on tour I mean it's only for 3 months but still I'm going to miss him and JJ will notice him not being around all the time

Justin was downstairs and JJ was sleeping in his bed in his room but I had my baby monitor with me. I was getting a little depressed thinking about Justin leaving and I didn't want him knowing so I went out to our deck that's in our room. I sat on the couch with my knees in my chest and my face buried in my legs I felt tears start to run out of my eyes because I have only a couple days left with him I mean yes tomorrow's New Years Eve and I get to spend it with him and yes we spent Christmas with him

~Flashback

_**Me Justin Pattie and JJ were all sitting in the living room watching the parade and opening the gifts we got each other but me and Justin said we wouldn't get each other anything because I hate him spending money on me but I got him something for him anyway I got him a necklace it's a key and I have a heart around my neck with a key mark in it but it's under my shirt so he can't see it I picked up the little box that was wrapped up with the necklace in it and held it out towards Justin**_

"_**here this is for you" he took it and said**_

"_**I thought we weren't getting each other anything" he was smiling I smiled and said**_

"_**yea I lied but open it" he shook his head as he was smiling and opening the little box when he opened it he was smiling even more as he pulled out the necklace and I pulled mine out of my shirt and said**_

"_**you already had the key to my heart now you really have it" **_

_**Justins necklace- **__**/wp-content/uploads/41ANTpzmB0L._SS500_.jpg**__** he looked up and seen the necklace around my neck**_

"_**thank you I love it, it's never coming off" he put the necklace on and kissed me then he pulled something out from under the tree and said**_

"_**I guess you weren't the only one that went against the no present rule" he was smiling as he handed me a little box wrapped up I smiled as I grabbed it and said**_

"_**I guess not"**_

"_**open it" I unwrapped the gift and seen a necklace in it I guess we both had somewhat of the same idea**_

_**necklace- **__**./_**_

_**(change it from Kristen and John to Mandy and Justin)**_

"_**Justin it's beautiful thank you" he got up and put the necklace on me and sat back down and said**_

"_**I'm happy you like it . . . Oh and I got little man one more thing" he pulled out 2 teddy bears and said "I got a father one for him and a son one for me"**_

_**teddy bears- **__**.ie/imagegenerator/thumb?img=&size=225**_

"_**well I know what he's gonna be sleeping by every night" he smiled and set the teddy bear next to JJ and I seen him smile when he looked at it**_

~End of Flashback

It's just going to be hard to be away from him but he needs to do it for his fans he can't let them down he means everything to them and they mean everything to him and I can't be selfish with him but I still couldn't help it I mean he IS the love of my life so I guess I'm going to have to deal with being away from him from him for 3 months I grabbed both my necklaces and held onto my knees tighter I was still crying until I heard

"Mandy? Mandy where are you?" Justin was looking for me so I quickly sat all the way up with my feet on the ground and wiped out my eyes before saying

"I'm out here babe" he came walking out

"hey why aren't you . . ." I guess I didn't wipe my eyes out good enough or they were really red and puffy from crying because before he finished he said "why are crying babe?"

"it's nothing" he came over and sat down by me wiping more tears out of my eyes looking concerned

"I know when you're upset and when something is really bothering you can you please tell me what's wrong"

"nothing it's just . . . it just hit me that you're going to be gone for the next 3 months" I started crying even more and I didn't mean for him to feel bad especially as much as he did

"I'll cancel the tour then I don't want to see you like this I can't see you cry"

"no I don't want you to cancel your tour I'm just saying I'm going to miss you but hey that's what Skype is for right" I put on a fake smile and this time he actually believed it

"ok but I promise it will go by fast and when I come back after the 3 months I might have something for you and don't bother asking because I'm not telling you"

"I'm not because the surprise means that you're coming back to me"

"of course I am why wouldn't I" he was smiling

"I don't know you could meet someone else" that made his smile drop

"look there is nobody else and there never will be I'm in love with you and only you ok you're the only one for me" as cheesy as that sounded I loved what he said and I couldn't hold myself back I reached up and kissed him he laid back on the couch so I was laying on him still kissing him as his hands laid on my side and my back I had my hands running through his hair until I heard the baby crying so I kissed him one more time before getting up grabbing the baby monitor putting it in our room and going in by the baby

Justin's POV

It's New Years Eve and Mandy doesn't know it yet but I planned for my mom to take Little Jay out for the day so that me and Mandy have the house to ourselves all day. Mandy is still sleeping so I am going to get the baby's bag ready and all down stairs looking great for us and I only have about an hour before she gets up

I got up quietly making sure not to wake Mandy up and ran into the baby's room I changed him got him dressed fed him burped him and got 2 baby bags ready one with diapers wipes and cloths and the other with water bottles formula and bottles. I grabbed him and the diaper bags and brought them downstairs by my mom I strapped him into his swing while I asked my mom to help me

"what do you need?"

"I have to make breakfast, find good music, and get some food ready for a romantic poolside picnic"

"ok how about eggs bacon toast an orange and orange juice for breakfast um we have a picnic blanket to lay beside the pool we have strawberries and grapes and we can make chicken salad sandwiches and lemonade for lunch but the music um what are her favorite music artists" she was talking fast and I barley understood her but I was still able to answer

"um Miley Cyrus, Brad Paisley, Kelly Clarkson, Lonestar . . ." she stopped me before I could finish

"ok Justin you don't have long before she gets up so there are blank CD's by the computer go make a CD and I will make the food"

"thanks mom" I ran to the computer and started putting music she likes on a CD I put songs on there like I'm Already There by Lonestar, Back at one by Brian McKnight, When I look at you by Miley Cyrus and A LOT more when I was done I grabbed the CD and my little portable CD player and brought them outside then came back in grabbed the picnic blanket brought it out and laid it down with the radio sitting on it I grabbed a poolside umbrella and put it over the picnic area and ran back inside and seen that my mom already made breakfast and was packing our lunch in a picnic basket

"wow you're fast"

"well cooking isn't really that hard when you know what your doing" she shut the basket and gave it to me "now run this outside there is a couple ice packs in there so everything will be fine then when you come back in I made a tray that has food on it for you and Mandy but I am going to get going before she gets up so go say goodbye to Justin before I leave" I ran out to the other room kissed Little Jay and said

"daddy loves you and I will see you well technically tomorrow" I kissed him again said goodbye to my mom and ran the food outside

When I came back in my mom and Jay were gone so I ran the food upstairs Mandy was still sleeping so I grabbed her out a pair of shorts and a tank top

shorts- .com/hi/img/2/0/0/11a/f/AAAAApcK_?v=1215758511000

shirt- .com/media/images/products/dt/5511590229_BWS_dt_v1_

I laid them at the bottom of the bed then put the food next to her and I guess the smell of it woke her up

"hmmm what smells so good" she started to sit up

"our breakfast"

"but I can't eat right now I have to go feed JJ first"

"already done and my mom has him for the day"

"why what's going on"

"well I wanted to spend the day with you so she took him for the day"

"are you sure she has nothing to do I mean it's New Years Eve"

"positive now eat your food" she smiled and started eating. After she ate I told her to get dressed and meet me downstairs I grabbed a pair of shorts and a black wife beater

shorts- .com/secubor/products/big/201108/361_0_

tank top- .

after I got changed I quickly ran outside and started the music then Mandy came walking outside she made her way over to me smiling

"you really didn't heave to do all this"

"I wanted to . . . But now" I turned up the music as soon as I'm already there by Lonestar came on the CD and said "may I have this dance" she smiled and placed her hand in mine she laid her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck as I put my arms around her waists and started swaying to the music

"do you here this song" she looked up at me and smiled "this is going to be me and you because when I'm not here in person I will still be here no matter what no matter how far apart we are I will still be with you" she started tearing up "why are you crying"

"nothing I just love you that's all"

"I love you too" she reached up and kissed me every time we kiss I feel sparks and fireworks going off inside of me

After we danced we started playing around chasing each other but then she decided to jump on my back and cover my eyes so I couldn't see anything

"babe what are you doing"

"nothing what are you doing"

"trying to see but my girlfriends hands are on my eyes" we ended up falling in the grass we both started laughing and she said

"well that wasn't supposed to happen" I rolled over on top of her and said

"no but I liked it" I started kissing her when I pulled away I asked her

"if you never would have met me what do you think you would be doing right now"

"um to be honest sitting home taking care of the baby being judged by my father still while everyone went out and had fun and be lonely without you" she smiled and said "What about you"

"I would probably have to be going to New York City to do a show for tonight"

"so for your tour do you have to do a show to do every night"

"almost I have a day off every week to rest my voice"

"oh you don't want another time were you scream with your friends then you have to move a show"

"haha no I don't" we talked the rest of the day until about 8:30 when she said

"let's go inside and watch a movie"

"what do you wanna watch"

"as long as I'm with you I don't care"

"so we are back to being cheesy"

"YUP" we got up off the blanket and started walking inside until my phone went off when I looked at the caller ID it said 'Scooter'

"you pick out the movie I have to take this it's Scooter"

"ok" she walked in the house and I answered the phone

"hey Scooter what's up"

"just wanted to tell you that Jasmine V. is going on tour with you she will be opening up for you and performing overboard with you"

"what no she almost broke me and Mandy up" I yelled in his ear

"she has too Justin you need someone to open up for you and to do that song"

"I don't want her to come"

"you have no choice" I thought for a minute

"well what if I get someone else to do it"

"I don't know"

"please Scooter I can't let her get between me and Mandy again"

"ok if you can get someone by 8 tomorrow morning then ok"

"tomorrow morning?"

"yes that's all you get take it or leave it"

"alright fine"

"I'll call in the morning about who it is" I hung up and started thinking fast and finally it clicked I started dialing and put the phone to my ear

"hello?"

"hey Miley it's Justin can you do me a huge favor?"

"what?"

"go on tour with me?"

"why?"

"because Scooter wants Jasmine V. to come but I said no he said if I can find someone to come by tomorrow morning then she isn't coming"

"well how long is it"

"from the 3rd of January until the end of March then a break until the middle of July then leave for a world tour for 4 months it will be until the middle of October"

"that's a long time Justin"

"I know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important"

"well why don't you want Jasmine to go"

"because she is trying to break me and Mandy up so that she can try to get back with me she has already tried but I can't do it again so please do it for me Miley"

"ok I'll do it"

"thank you thank you thank you"

"no problem you're just lucky I like Mandy"

"haha ok well I have to get back by Mandy I'll see you on Tuesday in L.A. at the Staples Center at about 6"

"ok Happy new Years"

"Happy New Years bye"

"bye" I hurried up and ran back in the house to find Mandy in the kitchen

"what are you doing"

"making popcorn . . . What did Scooter want"

"to tell me that Jasmine is going on tour with me to open up for me and do overboard" her face dropped and she didn't say anything for a minute then finally

"that bitch is going on tour with you" I smiled and said

"no I took care of it he said if I could find someone by 8 tomorrow morning she's not coming"

"by morning how are you supposed to do that"

"I already have someone"

"what who"

"Miley Cyrus"

"great now I like her even more" she smiled then said "Well come on I found a movie" we went in the TV room and she turned the movie on

"so what are we watching"

"Holiday in Handcuffs"

"holiday in what?"

"haha Holiday in Handcuffs it's a good movie" she sat down on the couch next to me grabbed the blanket we keep on the couch covered up and I put my arm around her as she laid her head on my shoulder and started watching the movie


	13. Chapter 13

U Smile I Smile CH 13

Mandy's POV

Today is the day Justin leaves for 3 months and I'm really excited for him but I'm also not really excited that he has to leave. I decided to get up early to make him breakfast before he leaves I wanted to make his favorite pancakes toast and Cap'N Crunch he usually has a big apatite

After I made breakfast I had to go up and get him

"Babe . . . Babe . . . Come on wake up" he pulled the blanket over his head and when I went to pull it off he pulled me down on the bed and said

"why do I have to get up"

"you have to eat finish packing for the tour and me and the baby want to spend time with you before you leave now get up"

"but I don't wanna I wanna stay here by you"

"I want that too but you have to do it for your fans so come on" I quickly kissed him and got up

"wait that's all I get"

"that's it until you get up" I walked out of the bedroom and went to get JJ so I could feed him. I went downstairs and Justin still wasn't down here

"Justin Drew Bieber get your butt down here" I was yelling standing by the stairs he came out buckling his belt

"I'm coming I'm coming" I walked back in the kitchen still feeding JJ then Justin came walking in

"wow you made all this" he pointed to all the food

"yea I know I went a little over board with breakfast"

"no I love it, it looks great"

After he ate we went to sit in the living room. Justin was holding the baby until about 11:10 when he kissed him and said

"daddy loves you little man I'll see you soon" he gave him to me and I brought him upstairs to put him down for his nap but when I came back downstairs I stopped on the stairs and seen Justin putting his suit cases in front of the door so I just stood there staring at him until he seen me and walked over by me

"it's time?" I was trying not to cry

"yea it's time Kenny is outside waiting, I have to go meet my mom and Scooter at the airport in a half hour"

"well remember to call and Skype me please" I put on a fake smile

"I will I promise I love you"

"I love you too" I kissed him and pulled him into a hug but I didn't want to let go of him but I knew I had to he kissed me one more time and started walking back towards the door and was about to grab his suit cases but then he turned around

"oh I almost forgot there will be a guy named Brian coming over later he's a friend of Kenny's he is going to be staying in the guest house I hired him for you until I come back"

"Justin you didn't have to do that"

"I know but I didn't want to take any chances on you or little Jay getting hurt so I did" I just smiled and went over and kissed him

"I love you" he was kissing my forehead when I said that I felt him smile against my head then he backed his head up a little and looked at me

"I love you too so much" he kissed my forehead again and said "I have to go" I seen tears start to form in his eyes I guess he didn't want me to see because he just turned around and walked out the door shutting it behind him

Once the door was shut all the way I couldn't hold it back anymore I put my back against the door and fell to the floor with my head in my knees and started crying. After about an hour of sitting on the floor I heard the baby start to cry it was his lunch time and he also might need to get changed so I mopped up the stairs wiping the tears out of my eyes and held onto my necklace . . . This is going to be a long 3 months

At about 4 I was playing with JJ in the living room when the house phone started to ring

"hello"

"_hey Mandy_" it was Justin

"oh hey babe . . . Where are you?"

"_I just landed in L.A. I'm on my way to the Staples Center to meet up with Miley for our first show_"

"are you nervous"

"_nope I love my fans I know I'll do great_"

"ok Mr. Conceded I know that's not what you called for"

"_no it's not I called because I got you a surprise it should be at the door right about now_"

"Justin . . ."

"_don't even say it just go open the door_" when I got to the door and opened it I found my sister my 2 nieces Emily and Spencer and Kristen's old friend Zack standing there

"Kristen Zack w-what are you guys doing here"

"Justin called us" Zack smiled and said

"yea and man you know you have a very persuasive boyfriend" I smiled and pulled them into the house but then I heard Justin talking

"_hello Mr. Persuasive/Conceded boyfriend still on the phone_"

"I'm sorry, I can't believe you did this"

"_yea well you know_" I could tell he was smiling "_anyway I guess I better let you guys talk but before I go did that guy get there yet_"

"Brian? Yea he came he's setting his stuff up in the guest house right now"

"_ok well I better go I love you_"

"love you too bye" when I hung up I didn't see anyone so I picked JJ up from his play mat and went looking for them

"Kristen! . . . Zack! Where are you" I went looking for them but I finally found them outside looking around

"beautiful isn't it"

"yes it is . . . You guys really have a pool and a hot tub . . . I hate you"

"haha yea" I looked at the pool and the hot tub sitting next to it then Zack said

"I am really going to love this"

"haha yea that's the same thing I said" I looked back at Kristen

"ok come with me I'll show you the guest room" I brought them inside and upstairs but Kristen started going in the wrong room

"that's not . . ." she opened the door anyway

"wow um . . ." me and Zack walked in behind her

"yea this is mine and Justin's room I haven't had a chance to clean it today after he left he's kinda messy especially when he's in a rush"

"oh yea all men are" Zack just looked at her then she said "but I was actually talking about the bed" I looked up I guess I didn't realize how messy it was the pillows were all over it and the blankets were all messed up

"yea he didn't want to get out of bed this morning he is a pain to wake up sometimes"

"ah huh"

"I'm serious" then I thought and realized what she was thinking "ok the most we do in that bed is sleep alright" Zack and Kristen both started laughing

"whatever you say"

"come on" we walked out of the room and she stopped at the next door

"what room is this"

"it's the baby's room" I walked to the next door down the hall and said "this is your room" as they were walking towards the door Kristen said

"you know what's funny I stayed here for almost a week when he was born and I never once seen your whole house just the living room"

"well that's because you insisted on staying in a hotel instead of staying here" they walked in the room and Kristen said

"oh my god"

"what" I felt confused

"this room is amazing"

"oh I know it's like the whole house big a beautiful . . . oh and there is a bathroom through that door and there is a little deck outside of them sliding glass doors and a couple small spare mattresses under the bed"

"cool . . . Well we're gonna get us and the girls unpacked"

"ok I'm gonna go change him"

Justin's POV

I have to go on stage in 1 hour and in about a half hour Miley has to go on so I was sitting in my changing room getting pumped up for the show but then I heard something going on outside of the door so I went and opened it to find Jasmine and Kenny and Scooter arguing practically right outside of my dressing room

"Guys!. . .Guys! . . . GUYS! What's going on?"

"I'm supposed to perform tonight and these 2 idiots aren't letting me get to my dressing room" I'm gonna kill Scooter for not telling her

"you're not performing with me tonight and you're not touring with me ok I made different plans Miley Cyrus is coming Scooter was supposed to tell you"

"I did tell her" he didn't look happy

"why don't you want me to come with you"

"are you really asking me that seriously you broke me and my girlfriend up"

"well now you can have a new girlfriend one that can go on tour with you and be with you all the time and that isn't such a complete slut" she tried to put her hand on my face

"whoa what are you doing me and Mandy are back together I'm NOT coming back to you and SHE'S not the slut now if you don't mind you need to leave so I can finish getting ready for my show"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"ok, Kenny" he looked at me and walked over to her and escorted her out of the building as I looked at Scooter and said

"we need to tell everyone at the entrances to EVERY concert she's not aloud to enter"

"I'll talk to them"

Mandy's POV

At about 10 I was in the baby's room I have been watching him sleep since he actually went to sleep about a half hour ago but then I heard a beep over the baby monitor that was coming from my room so I quietly walked out of JJ's room and went into mine and I heard another beep it was coming from the computer Justin got me when I opened it I seen that Justin was requesting a chat on Skype so I opened it and seen Justin smiling into the computer camera

"_**hey beautiful**_"

"hey gorgeous what are you up too"

"_**just got done with the show for tonight on my way to the next town for tomorrow nights show . . . Where's my little man**_"

"he is sleeping in his room he didn't want to go to sleep until about a half hour ago it took me like an hour to get him to sleep"

"_**why**_"

"I don't know I guess he's just used to you being here when he goes to bed . . . but anyway how was the concert"

"_**great**_" he had a sarcastic look on his face

"what's wrong babe"

"_**Jasmine ended up showing up at the arena tonight I guess she didn't believe that she wasn't coming on tour then she tried to hit on me but she got pissed because I stopped her and had Kenny escort her out and now Scooter has to tell everyone at the gates for the shows not to let her in**_"

"good serves her right" he smiled and said

"_**well I guess I better let you go to bed I'll talk to you tomorrow ok**_"

"ok I love you"

"_**I love you too tell my little man I love him**_"

"I will"

"_**ok love you goodnight**_"

"love you too . . . Goodnight"

When I got up in the morning I wasn't feeling too good. I had a little bit of a cough, my nose was stuffed, I have a headache and a sore throat so I got up and went into the bathroom to check my temperature and sure enough I had a temp of 102.4°F so I walked back out grabbed the baby monitor and walked to the guest room and knocked on the door. Kristen opened the door right away

"hey can you do me a favor"

"sure"

"I need you to watch JJ for me"

"ok why" I sneezed lightly then said

"I have to call the doctor I'm not feeling to good and I don't need him to get sick"

"yea I'll watch him are you going to be ok to drive"

"oh yea I'm going to ask Brian to drive me"

"who?"

"the guys Justin hired for me"

"oh ok well feel better and if you need anything just tell me"

"ok thank you . . . Oh and here's the baby monitor" I passed it to her and walked back to my room to call the doctor. Right after the first ring a lady that sounded like she didn't want to be there answered

"_Atlanta Family Pediatric Center how can I help you_"

"hi my name is Mandy Lopez I need to be seen today"

"_ok I'm going to need your birthday and what's wrong_"

"my birthday is 5/17/1994 and I woke up this morning with a sore throat, I'm coughing, I have a really bad headache and I have a stuffy nose and a fever"

"_ok I can get you in at 10:30 this morning to see Dr. Grady_"

"that's perfect thank you" I hung up and my computer started beeping so I walked over grabbed it and sat back down on my bed when I opened it I seen Justin requesting a chat

"_**hey Mandy**_" I coughed a little bit and said

"good morning"

"_**hey what's wrong you don't look so good**_"

"thanks that's what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend"

"_**that's not what I meant all I meant was you look sick**_"

"yea I don't feel good"

"_**did you make a doctors appointment**_"

"yea I have one at 10:30 and I'm having Kristen and Zack watch JJ"

"_**good . . . So what's wrong**_"

"sore throat, coughing, stuffy nose, headache and I have a fever"

"_**how high is it**_"

"102.4"

"_**ok well I'm going to come home so I can take care of you**_"

"Justin I'm fine I think I just have a cold and besides you have to finish your tour you can't let down your fans"

"_**I guess you're right I can't let them down but I still feel bad**_"

"why"

"_**because I can't even take care of my own girlfriend**_"

"that's sweet Justin but like I said I will be fine" I looked at the time and it was 9:45 so I got up making it so the computer was facing the dresser and started looking for cloths

"_**what are you doing**_"

"I need to start getting dressed" i grabbed out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and put them on

jeans- ./-ZrPdYLdCfaI/TcMfYV9IDyI/AAAAAAAAAw4/wDoZ491rxq4/s1600/02c11tblk_

"_**wow**_"

"what?"

"_**you look good**_"

"haha yea thanks I look good when I'm sick"

"_**no you look good no matter what**_" I just smiled and bent down to grab a shirt and put it on

shirt- ./_

"_**you need to stop**_" I felt confused

"um stop what"

"_**dressing like that**_"

"I'm dressed normal why is something wrong"

"_**nope just the opposite**_" he had a big smirk on his face

"ok now you need to stop"

"_**what did I do**_" I just looked at him "_**fine I'll stop but not when I get home**_"

"well I never said I wanted you to stop all the way I just meant because we're on the computer" I grabbed my brown Dakta Ugg slippers and put them on Justin just looked at me

slippers- .

"yea I know you don't like uggs but right now they're comfortable"

"_**hey as long as you're comfortable I don't care what you wear**_"

"oh really" I smiled and sat back down on the bed next to the computer

"_**as long as it's not too short or doesn't show too much flesh . . . When I'm not around**_" he smiled

"wow still doing your own type of seductive talk"

"_**hey it works on you**_"

"how do you figure all we ever do is kiss and sleep in our bed"

"it will really work one day come the day we get married" I couldn't help but smile at that so he said "_**what**_?"

"you said come the day we get married which means you want to marry me"

"**of course why do you always think I don't want a child by you or be with you or married to you**"

"I've said it before Justin" I just looked at him

"_**and I have told you that YOU'RE the only one for me I love you**_"

"I love you too" then it looked like he looked at his watch then back at me and said

"_**well I guess you have to go you have a half hour to get to the doctors and I have to go do an interview in like 10 minutes then get ready for tonight's concert then the sound check party then a meet and greet then the concert and finally get to talk to my beautiful girl again and hopefully she isn't too sick**_" I smiled a little and said

"yea I hope so too " I started coughing again "but I guess you're right I better go get Brian so we can leave"

"_**ok well I hope you feel better I love you**_"

"thanks and I love you too babe"

"_**I will either call or Skype you later to check on you**_"

"ok bye"

"_**bye**_" he smiled and I seen him reach up to shut his computer so I did the same. I got up grabbed my keys and my phone and walked out of my room and told Kristen I was leaving


	14. Chapter 14

U Smile I Smile CH 14

Mandy's POV

I had to hurry up and run downstairs to get Brian because I don't have long before my appointment. So I ran outback and ran to the guest house and knocked on the door

"hey Mandy is everything ok"

"yea I have a doctors appointment you're not busy are you"

"nope just sitting here"

"ok well do you mind driving Justin's car"

"his car is still here"

"yea he left it here in case I needed it"

"ok well lets go" we walked back in the house because I had to grab the keys and we also had to go through the house to get to the car

As we were driving away from the house he said

"so what's wrong"

"I don't know I think I have a cold but I told Justin and Kristen I would go to the doctors so"

"well they were right we don't want the baby to get sick"

"I know I don't need him to get sick especially as small as he is"

Justin's POV

So I only have to do the interview for about 15 minutes then I'm gonna call Mandy **(ok I'm making the talk show and host up)**

I'm on Celebes Talk hosted by Jason Steele it's litterly a brand new show I'm sitting here listening to him blabber on he wasn't even talking to me then he said

"so I have to say something really quick . . . Justin I feel really honored to have you as my first guest EVER" I smiled and said

"I'm happy to be here"

"so you're back on tour again how is it to be on the road again"

"it's great I love it I love seeing and meeting my fans their all amazing the only hard thing is being away from my girlfriend and her son well our son"

"wait is he hers or both of yours?" he scooted up in his seat a little

"well he isn't actually mine like biologically but I don't care I consider him mine anyway and I love them both"

"may I ask what the key is for"

"excuse me"

"your necklace"

"oh this" I grabbed the key around my neck and said "Mandy got it for me for Christmas she has a heart necklace that says 'I Miss You' and it has a key whole in it she told me that I already had the key to her heart and now I literally have it" I smiled as I was holding the necklace

"what does it say" **(yes i changed what the necklaces say sorry i wanted it that way)**

"it says 'I Love You'"

"well you are one lucky person to be with her especially with the way you two met" is he really going to sit here and just talk about me and Mandy I mean this has nothing to do with my career just my love life

"yes I am lucky to have her and that is something I never take for granted"

"well what about your music have you written any songs about her" now he is going to try to put both together

"um well no but I'm thinking about making a couple albums and she is a big inspiration to my music"

"you're working on new music?"

"yea I want to do a Christmas album and I want to do music that is just my music I want to do some collaborations on them both"

"do you know when you want them out"

"well I know I want to try to get my Christmas album out before Christmas and I don't know about the other album yet"

Mandy's POV

When we got to the doctors office I went to check in and Brian sat down

"hi can I help you"

"yes I have an appointment with Dr. Grady at 10:30"

"name and birthday please"

"Mandy Lopez 5/17/1994"

"ok just have a seat"

"thank you" I walked back over and sat down by Brian then not even 5 minutes later a little girl and a women walked up to me

"hi I'm sorry to bother you but my daughter heard your name and she said you were the girl that's with her favorite singer"

"it's no bother and yes I guess I am if she's talking about Justin Bieber"

"see I told you mommy" that made me giggle then the little girl looked at me and said

"can I have a picture with you"

"ah sure" her mother pulled out a camera and I had the little girl stand in front of me and her mother took a picture then the little girl said

"can I have your autograph too" I felt confused because I wasn't famous I was just Justin's girlfriend

"um ok" she gave me a piece of paper and a pen that her mother passed her and I said

"what's your name sweetheart"

"Maddie" I smiled and said

"is that tt or dd"

"M. a. d. d. i. e."

"ok" I started writing

_**To Maddie**_

_**Justin Bieber and Mandy Lopez both think you're a great girl keep dreaming and anything is possible we promise**_

_**Love Mandy Lopez**_

"here you go sweetie" I passed the paper back to her then my phone started ringing

"excuse me one second" I pulled out my phone and the little girl stood right in front of me but when I looked at the ID I seen it was Justin

"hey babe"

"_hey did you get to the doctors yet_"

"yea I'm here now I'm just waiting to be called back but I made a new friend while I'm waiting"

"_oh really what's their name_"

"her name is Maddie she said she's a big fan"

"_is she still there_"

"yea she's right next to me"

"_let me talk to her please_"

"ok hold on" I looked at Maddie and said "someone wants to talk to you" she smiled and took the phone

Justin's POV

I just got done with the interview and decided to call Mandy to see if she got to the doctor and she said she was with a fan of mine so I told her to put her on the phone

"_hello_?"

"hi I'm Justin"

"_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _" she just screamed in my ear causing me to drop the phone but when she was done and I had my phone back up to my ear I said

"so what's your name"

"_Maddie_"

"well Maddie is Mandy being nice to you"

"_yes she is being very nice to me she took a picture with me_"

"well I wish I could but I'm not there"

"_that's ok . . . I have to go my mommy has to see the doctor_" I started giggling she sounded like she was trying to be really mature

"ok sweetheart have a nice day"

"_you too Justin Bieber_"

"just call me Justin" its still weird for me with people calling me by my whole name

"_ok bye Justin_"

"bye Maddie"

Mandy's POV

Maddie gave me my phone back and said

"thank you for letting me talk to him"

"no problem sweetie" she took her mothers hand and walked away so I started talking on my phone "hello?"

"_hey_"

"hey so you really thought I was going to be mean to her"

"_well most girls are cranky when their sick_"

"oh so I'm like other girls now"

"_first no I was joking about you being mean second you are most DIFANTLY NOT like other girls because you're unique and you're MY GIRL_" I smiled and said

"oh really"

"_YUP allllllll mine_" I started giggling and said

"greedy"

"_I know I am but that's why you love me_"

"no I just plainly love you" then a nurse came out and said

"Mandy Lopez the doctor will see you now"

"oh babe I have to go I'll call you back when I get home"

"_ok I love you_"

"I love you too bye" I hung up and started to walk back but then I looked at Brian and said "I'll be right back out"

"I'll be waiting" I walked back with the nurse but she stopped in the hall way

"ok I'm going to need to take your height, weight and temperature"

"ok" she walked me over by a scale and took my weight

"ok you weigh 120" I was happy

"really?"

"yes why"

"because that means I'm almost back down to my regular size"

"sorry?"

"oh sorry I just had a child in early December and I was a little over my weight after I had him now I just have to lose 6 more pounds"

"oh ok well lets check your height" she checked my height

"ok you're 5'5" tall now just come over here and we can check your temperature" I hate how they have to check my temperature they have to stick that weird thing in my ear (sorry I forgot what it's called right now) it took a minute but it finally beeped

"oh wow well you DO have a temperature"

"what is it"

"104.1"

"which means it went up"

"what was it before"

"102.4"

"well lets just bring you in to see the doctor you may just have a cold and a fever but lets just go check" we walked to a room and I have been in here for about 5 minutes by myself then the doctor finally came in

"hello I'm Dr. Grady you must be Mandy"

"yes"

"well what seems to be the problem today"

"I woke up this morning not feeling good I have a sore throat a headache allergies and a fever but the fever went up since I checked at home this morning"

"ok well lets take a look at your throat" he stuck one of those tongue depressors in my mouth almost down my throat i hate these things"say ahhh"

"ahhhhhh" i started coughing

"ok well it's red and swollen I don't think it's anything serious but I want you to get lots of rest and drink lots of fluids like tea and water I'm going to give you a prescription for some medicine that will bring your fever down but it may put you to sleep too" he started writing the prescription

"ok thank you"

"I want you to come back if it gets any worse"

"I will" I took the prescription and left. I went out to the waiting room to find Brian waiting

"hey ready to go"

"yup come on" we walked out to Justin's car and I wanted him to drive again I can't right now we stopped at a pharmacy drive thru got my medicine and went home. When we got to the house I called Justin

"_hello_?"

"hey babe" I started coughing again

"_hey so what did the doctor say_"

"I have a cold but he wants me back if it gets worse"

"_did he give you any medicine_"

"yea he gave me something for my fever and he wants me to rest"

"_ok well he's right so I will call you tonight to check on you but until then lay down and go to sleep for a while_"

"yes dad"

"_I'm sorry I just worry_"

"I know but I think you're right because I am tired so I'm gonna lay down I just wanted to let you know that though"

"_well thank you for calling me i was worried i mean i still am but i still wanted to know_"

"i know thats why i called so you can calm down a little" i heard him giggle a little then he said

"_ok I love you_"

"I love you too I'll talk to you later"

"_K bye_" I hung up got changed into my sweat pants and one of Justin's shirts since they are a little bigger on me and I laid down but then there was a knock on the door

"come in" Kristen and Zack walked in and Kristen said

"so what's wrong"

"I have a cold the doctor wants me to rest so I hate to ask you but can you . . ." she didn't let me finish

"I got JJ don't worry about it"

"ok thank you" when they walked back out I rolled over and fell asleep

I slept a lot today because I got up at about 7:30 when Kristen came in with some hot tea

"here drink this"

"thanks" she gave the tea to me and walked back out then my computer beeped so I reached over on the night stand and grabbed it when I opened it I seen that Justin was requesting to talk so I accepted

"hey babe"

"_**hey how are you feeling**_"

"sick" I started giggling but it made me cough i think my nose is red because i been sneezing alot i feel like rudalph

"_**I really wish I was there to take care of you**_"

"you already are taking care of me"

"_**and how am I doing that**_"

"because you actually care about me and that's all I need"

"_**wow even when you're sick you're cheesy**_"

"haha yea I know"

"_**I miss you**_" that made me smile

"I miss you too" he smiled and I said "see read my necklace and it shows you even the one I got you"

"_**cheesy again**_"

"don't make fun of me when I'm sick"

"_**I'm not I love it when you're cheesy**_"

"and here I am thinking you love everything about me" I was smiling

"_**I do you know what I meant**_"

"I know I just wanted to see what you would say" he giggled and said

"_**well I guess I'll let you go to bed you need more rest I'll talk to you tomorrow**_"

"ok I love you"

"_**I love you too goodnight**_"

"goodnight" I shut my computer and went back to sleep

JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB

It's been a week and I was finally over my cold I just haven't told Justin yet but I haven't talked to him today yet so I can't but I can guarantee he is either going to call or Skype me really soon because he's really concerned over a cold I swear he is way over protective just then my computer beeped it was Justin requesting a chat on Skype I have really perfect timing on him sometimes

"hey"

"_**hey how are you feeling**_"

"better my cold finally went away"

"_**good because I don't think I could see you sick one more day**_"

"haha well you don't have to worry about that because I'm fine" we were talking for about an hour until he said he had to go because he had to do rehearsals for his show tonight

"_**I'll call you after the show**_"

"ok I love you"

"_**I love you too bye**_"

"bye" I spent the rest of the day playing with JJ because I missed it since I couldn't really be close to him in the past week because I didn't want to get him sick. I love the little noises he makes when you tickle him it's like a laugh but like a growl too


	15. Chapter 15

U Smile I Smile CH 15

Justin's POV

Today is my 18th birthday and Mandy doesn't know it but I'm on my way home. I mean yes I'll have to leave at about 9 in the morning but for right now I don't care because I get to spend the night with her. Mine and my mom's plane just landed in Atlanta now we're on our way to the house but I know Mandy is probably worried because I haven't called or tried to Skype her today but she'll love my reason I know it

Mandy's POV

I'm getting really worried about Justin I mean it's his birthday and I haven't heard from him all day he hasn't called or tried to Skype and he usually does one or the other everyday twice a day one in the morning and one at night and he hasn't once and it's already 2:30 in the afternoon so I'm gonna put JJ in his chair and call him he picked up after the 2nd ring

"_hello_?"

"hey birthday boy"

"_hey that's man not boy . . . Anyway what's everyone doing_"

"ah Kristen and Zack are playing with the girls out back and I just put JJ in his chair but I just called to say happy birthday"

"_thank you_"

"so what are you doing today"

"_oh my mom is going out and getting a cake and me her Usher, Scooter, and Miley are all just going to hang out in my room_"

"oh well I hope you have fun"

"_oh I know I will_" he sounded a little happy when he said that but then I heard the door bell so I said

"hold on babe someone's at the door"

"_oh well I have to go anyway I'll talk to you later_"

"ok I love you"

"_love you too bye_" I hung up and opened the door but I couldn't believe who I seen

"JUSTIN!" I couldn't help it I ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping both my arms and my legs around him. He started giggling as he started to spin me around and said

"hey babe"

"I missed you so much" he put me down and said

"I've missed you too" before I could say anything else he started to kiss me and when he pulled away he said "I've missed that too"

"me too" but then I heard a voice coming from behind Justin

"um mind if I came in" I looked behind Justin and seen Pattie

"oh I'm sorry Pattie"

"hey don't worry about it I get it" me and Justin moved out of her way so she could get in and I looked at Justin and said

"ok not that I don't want to see you because I'm BEOYND happy to see you but aren't you supposed to be in Florida or something right now"

"yea but since I have the day off and today's my birthday I wanted to spend it with you and little man"

"so how long are you here for" we started walking towards the living room

"just the night" that got me really happy because I get to spend the night wrapped in his arms

"wait you get to stay the whole night"

"absolutely" he smiled as he kissed my cheek then bent down by JJ and took him out of his chair and said "hey there little man . . . Daddy's missed you" while he was talking to the baby Pattie pulled me into the kitchen

"what's wrong"

"nothing I just need you to get Justin out of the house for a little bit so I can decorate"

"oh ok no problem just give me 5 minutes"

I walked back out to the living room over by Justin and said

"how about we take the baby and go for a walk just the 3 of us"

"sounds great . . .where's his carriage"

"by the door" I ran upstairs and grabbed JJ's diaper bag and by the time I got back downstairs Justin already had JJ in the carriage ready to leave he looked at me and said

"you ready to go"

"all set . . .do you want me to push him or do you want to"

"ah I will" I put the diaper bag under the carriage before Justin started pushing it then we left

As we were walking through the park I was holding on to Justin's arm as he was pushing the carriage and I said

"I can't wait just a little over 3 weeks"

"I know I can't wait either"

"and the best part is you will be around for my birthday"

"speaking of your birthday what do you want"

"nothing"

"you know you're not an easy person sometimes"

"haha I know but all I want is to spend my birthday with you"

"well I'm happy that none of the cheesy stuff has changed"

"nope and it never will" then my phone rang it was Pattie

"hello?"

"_hey Mandy we're done you guys can come home now_"

"ok"

"_um tell Justin that Scooter is here and he has to talk to him about the tour it's important_"

"ok thanks Pattie" I hung up and said

"well we have to go back to the house"

"why"

"because I guess Scooter's there and needs to talk about your tour it's important"

"you know he has the worst timing he knows I'm trying to spend time with you"

"I know but come on lets get back"

When we got back to the house it was dark so we walked in the living room and Justin said

"wait where is everyone"

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped up and I don't know how Pattie did it but she didn't only have Kristen, Zack and the 2 girls here she also somehow got Jeremy, Jazzy, Jaxon, Ryan, Chaz, Christian, Scooter, Usher, Jaden and Willow Smith and Bruse and Diane here too

Justin gave everyone a hug but then he looked at me like he thought that I did all of this

"hey don't look at me I didn't even know you were coming home today I just did what your mom wanted and got you out of the house for a little while"

"I should've figured that was why you wanted to go for a walk" I started giggling

The party ended at about 7:30 when I put JJ in the bath and Justin put him to bed at about 8:00 without a problem I swear it's like he doesn't like his own mother putting him to bed sometimes

Me and Justin walked into our room and went outside and sat on the couch out on our deck so I looked up at the stars and said

"beautiful isn't"

"yes you are" I looked at him and said

"and you talk about me being cheesy"

"oh you missed my cheesiness"

"no I just missed you" he smiled and reached over and kissed me then I pulled away and laid my head on his chest with his arm around me and said

"you know for your last concert here me and JJ are coming"

"well I was planning on having you come anyway"

"oh so what if I didn't want to come"

"then I would come back here before the concert and put you over my shoulder if I had too"

"no you wouldn't you wouldn't even do it now"

"oh really" he stood up and tried to grab me but I grabbed a hold of the couch so he couldn't but then my hands slipped off and he picked me up putting me over his shoulder

"now what was that"

"you know you wouldn't be able to do this if I was still pregnant"

"yea but you're not" he started spinning me

"Justin stop you're making me dizzy"

"good"

"if you don't stop spinning me then I'm not gonna kiss you anymore" that got him to stop but he didn't put me down he just walked me in our room then put me down on the edge of the bed and sat right in front of me and said

"now what was that"

"I said if you didn't stop I wasn't going to kiss you anymore" he got closer to me and said

"well I stopped"

"yea I know but now I'm tired" I scooted up towards the top of the bed but Justin stopped me and started tickling me so while I was laughing even though I was trying not to I was saying "s-stop everyone's g-going to h-hear us and t-think something"

"good let them"

"s-stop please babe" I was trying to get out of his arms but when I finally did I got up as fast as I could and ran into the closet closing it as fast as I could and shut the door behind me holding on to it

"you can't stay in there for ever"

"I can be in here as long as I need too"

"not if you want to see me before I leave in the morning" he knew I would let go but I also got really upset at what he said and when he opened the door I guess he seen that what he said hurt me because he said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that I would wait as long as it takes to see you"

"I know it's just hearing you say that it's hard to be away from you sometimes"

"sometimes?"

"yes sometimes like trying to get to sleep without you it's hard"

"and you talk about me being cheesy again"

"I'm serious Justin"

"I know and I know what you mean but come on lets go to bed" he helped me out of the closet and we got changed I put on one of my shorts pajama outfits and laid down on the bed next to Justin. He put his arm around me and said

"I missed this too"

"what"

"being able to wrap my arms around you every night"

"oh yea I did too" he pulled me in closer to him holding me tight and making it so my back was right against him I smiled and said

"I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled at him saying that because they're my favorite words that comes out of his mouth. Before I went to sleep I looked at my promise ring that he gave me and smiled again but then I put my hand on his which was on my now finally flat stomach and intertwined our hands together and then fell asleep

Justin's POV

For some reason I woke up at 7:00 so I just laid there looking at Mandy sleeping. I was laying there for about a half hour and I guess Mandy wasn't all the way asleep because I heard her say

"stop staring at me" she still had her eyes shut

"I can't"

"why not you're creeping me out"

"because you're too beautiful"

"and you're still cheesy"

"hey isn't being cheesy our thing"

"yea I know" she finally opened her eyes and said "well I guess we better get you something to eat before you leave"

"ok but hey just think about it only 29 days left"

"you're counting down the days"

"yup got a problem with it"

"no because I am too" she smiled gave me a quick kiss and walked out of the room

Mandy's POV

I went into JJ's room so I could feed him but when I got in there I didn't see him so I ran back out into the hallway and yelled down the stairs

"hey do you have JJ down there" Pattie yelled up

"yea I'm feeding him"

"ok I'm sorry I didn't see him in his room so I started to panic a little"

"it's ok it's a mother thing" I turned around and seen Justin walk out of the bedroom wearing black skinny jeans a black shirt with a red hood sweater with it unzipped a red hat and black Supras

Pants- .

Shirt- .

Sweater- .

Hat- .

Shoes- .

but he came over by me and said

"I love the outfit" I didn't change out of my pajamas yet

.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=26848677

"don't make fun of me I haven't been a morning person lately"

"I wasn't I actually like it" he smiled and started to kiss me it actually started to get heated then when I pulled away I looked down and I wanted to laugh but I didn't I just took a deep breath and said

"um babe don't come downstairs for a couple minutes"

"why not" I just pointed down and walked downstairs

Justin's POV

When Mandy walked away I looked down and I seen what she was pointing at. Her short pajama outfit that was really SHORT and that heated kiss kinda got me a little HAPPY if you know what I mean . . . no mocking I have an excuse . . .a hot girlfriend

After a couple minutes I was finally able to go downstairs so I walked down and seen Mandy sitting on a stool at the island eating when she seen me she just smiled and looked back at her food then my mom said

"there you are what took so long"

"I was um . . . Trying . . . . To finish getting ready" Mandy looked like she wanted to laugh so I just walked over to her and whispered in her ear

"you know payback can sometimes be a good thing or a bad thing I don't know what it will be yet but I will get you back for being a tease and leaving me there alone and HAPPY" she was blushing and I kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her when Kristen said

"you know you two were really loud last night when you were 'Roughhousing'" Mandy was blushing even more

"he was tickling me and he wouldn't stop I told him you would probably think something but you know him all he said was good let them think"

"well it's true I mean it's not like I would actually do anything especially with kids in the house and I want to be married first and besides I'm aloud to tickle my own girlfriend"

"why does everyone have to pick on the men all the time" Zack was smiling and I said

"seriously why what did we do"

"nothing it's just easy for us" Mandy was smiling

"thanks babe your really nice"

"ok kids . . . Come on Justin you need to eat" I started eating when Mandy got up and said

"I'll be right back" I watched her as she got up and ran out of the room but then I felt something hit my head and my mom said

"stop it Justin"

"what"

"I seen you watching her as she ran out of the room"

"so what"

"the outfit that she was wearing and you're watching her run out of the room"

"and your point is?"

"oh never mind just eat"

a minute later Mandy came back in the room with her phone and said

"I wanna take a couple pictures real quick" she took a picture of her kissing my cheek then one of me kissing hers another one of my arms wrapped around her waist one of us kissing then the last one was me Mandy and little man but then she was still on her phone for a couple minutes then I heard my phone beep a couple times

"I sent you the pictures"

"thank you"

"and I saved the one of your arms around me as my screen savor and the one of us 3 as my background"

"I think I'll do the same" I smiled and saved it how she did

It was about 8:30 and I had Mandy in my arms standing by the door because I had to leave but then I heard my mom beep the horn

"I'm coming!" I yelled out the door and looked back at Mandy and said "I love you"

"I love you too" I kissed her but before I let go of her I smiled and said

"29 days?"

"29 days" she smiled kissed me again and I left I really can't wait until I get back from tour


	16. Chapter 16

U Smile I Smile CH 16

Justin's POV

My last concert is in a week but right now I'm in New York. I have a show here tomorrow but I have the day off today so I have a couple things I have to do today but first I have to talk to my mom

"hey mom I have a question?"

"what?" I took a deep breath and said

"what would you say if I . . . proposed to Mandy"

"Justin you're 18 she's 17"

"I know but the wedding wouldn't happen until about the end of May and she will be 18 by then" she took a minute then said

"well it's like I said you're 18 and she's 17 but I'm not the one you should be trying to get past it should be her father"

"so what are you saying"

"I'm saying good luck"

"thanks mom" I started walking towards the door when my mom stopped me

"did you even get a ring"

"I looked one up I have to go pick it up"

"ok well be careful"

"I will but I have to go" I ran out of the hotel room and ran to Kenny's door and knocked on it

"hey Kenny we have a few places to go come on" I just walked away without letting him say anything. When we got to the car I told Kenny I wanted to drive

"so where are we going exactly"

"Kay Jewelers then to Mandy's fathers house" after a minute he said

"wait you're proposing to her aren't you"

"yes I am and I got it all planned out I'm going to be doing it during my last concert I'm going to have a couple girls up on stage a girl from the audience and Jazzy. I'm going to make a video for her and I'm going to make a sign that says will you marry me on it and I'm going to show it in the video"

"wow you really are a big romantic aren't you" I punched him in the arm and said

"shut up man"

When we got to the Jewelry store I put on my sun glasses my hat and my hood so I wasn't too recognizable and I made Kenny do the same thing because my fans know Kenny as much as they know me. When we got in the store I walked straight towards the back of the store to talk to the Manager

"hello how can I help you"

"I'm here to pick up an engagement ring"

"name?"

"Justin Bieber" I was whispering

"ok yes here it is that would be $2,950.00 would you like to pay with cash or credit"

"credit please" I pulled out my wallet and passed her my credit card. When she was done with it she passed it back to me and put the ring in a velvet box and put it in a little bag but before I left I looked at her and said

"could you just not mention that I was here"

"no problem"

When we left I was getting really nervous about talking to Mandy's father Rick but if I really want this I have to talk to him

When we pulled up to Rick's house and got out I was immediately surrounded by screaming girls so Kenny helped me push through and get to the porch. As I was knocking on the door I felt my hands start to shake then a big guy opened the door

"hi is Rick home"

"yea . . . Hey you're that little Justin Bieber boy that my little sister is with right?" great now I have to get past her father and brother

"um yes I am"

"well come on inside" we walked in and when he had the door shut I pointed to Kenny and said

"this is Kenny"

"hey I'm Demon" they shook hand then Demon walked us to the kitchen where Rick was

"hey dad Mandy's boyfriend and his bodyguard is here" Rick stood up from the table and he didn't look too happy but man their height. they made me feel like a shrimp

"hello I'm Rick"

"hi I'm Justin"

"yea I know who you are my daughter used to play your music all the time . . .sit down" after all four of us sat down Rick said "so what did you want"

"well I wanted to talk about your daughter"

"oh yea did she have her child yet"

"yes sir she did"

"I still can't believe that she actually went out and got pregnant"

"well not to be rude or anything sir but she didn't go out and get herself pregnant"

"and how do you know that"

"because she told me and she's also had a couple nightmares about it"

"excuse me"

"she was raped sir"

"what"

"I'm sorry sir"

"why didn't she tell me"

"well because she was scared she don't think that you would believe her because of how mad you were the day you found out in the restaurant parking lot"

"wait how did you know where I found out"

"because I was there the day she told you that's the day me and Mandy met"

"oh well how are they"

"their great the baby is almost 5 months and Mandy is a great mother to him"

"what's his name"

"Justin Ezra Bieber Jr."

"I should have figured she named him after you . . .but I'm guessing this isn't why you came here to talk though"

"no it isn't sir I um . . . I actually came because I'm in-love with your daughter and I love her son like he was mine so that's why I wanted to ask for your permission and blessing to marry her" he looked like he wanted to kill me but then he said

"ok first calm down and please stop calling me sir and second if I find out that you hurt her again you will be sorry" he found out about the Jasmine this GREAT "other then that you have my full blessing"

"thank you si- I mean Rick"

"so when were you planning on doing it"

"well that's another thing I'm going to do it during or more like at the end of my last concert I'm going to bring her out on stage and I was actually going to ask you your wife and even you Demon if you wanted to be there"

"yea we would love too" Rick smiled

"ok well I will have a car pick all of you up on the 31st at about noon you will be brought to a hotel I will have it all set up for you guys you wont be able to see Mandy though until after I do it I want it to all be a surprise"

"ok no problem"

"ok well I guess I better go my mom likes me to rest my voice on days I have off especially when I have to perform the next night"

"ok" we got up and Rick walked me to the door then he said

"don't you get tired of that"

"tired of what" he opened the door and pointed to the screaming girls

"tired of that all the time"

"oh haha no I don't I mean they're just my fans and I get why they do that so no I don't mind the only time I do is when I'm eating out or going to church but no other then that I'm fine with it the only thing I get worried about is Mandy getting mad because of all the fans always wanting to talk to me especially when I'm with her"

"oh well I can tell you that's one thing you wont have to worry about with her"

"what"

"her getting jealous of your fans I mean I remember her talking all the time if you 2 ever met and hung out and eventually started going out she wouldn't mind your fans coming up to you all the time because your fans are you life she said that the only thing she would be worried about is you acting and treating her like an ordinary fan"

"well that's one thing she isn't she defiantly isn't like my other fans she is very harsh and sarcastic sometimes" I started laughing

"yea that's how I used to know she liked someone"

"she was harsh on them"

"yea but it didn't happen too much she has liked a couple peope but i think you're the secong serious one because after her first boyfriend cheated on her it was like she was trying to block her heart from everyone"

"oh well she started in on the harsh thing the day after we met"

"which means that she liked you right away for you because that's another thing that she talked about was if you 2 did end up together that she wouldn't like you for the fame if she actually did like you it would be for you"

"well thank you for telling me that"

"just don't tell her I told you" he smiled

"I wont but I guess I better get going before my mom gets worried"

"ok have a nice day and see you next week"

"ok bye" Kenny walked out with me following him. We got through the crowd and got in the car but before I drove off I looked at Kenny and said

"now there is just one thing left the most important one"

"asking Mandy"

"yes" we started laughing as I took off but it took a couple minutes before I could get through the crowd of girls but we finally made it

_**(sorry about the brothers name thing i know its weird I let my brother pick it out and that's what he came up with i guess thats what i get for letting him do that) **_


	17. Chapter 17

U Smile I Smile Ch 17

Mandy's POV

I can't wait Justin's last concert is in 1½ hours then he is home for 2½ months. I have to finish getting ready to leave to go to the concert while I help Zack and Kristen pack because all four of them are going back to New York tomorrow morning but I couldn't get the baby's stuff together because I somehow lost the diaper bag

"hey Kristen did you see where I put the diaper bag" she was in the guest room but since barley anybody was here she could hear me from JJ's room

"yea you left it downstairs" I had to hurry up and run downstairs to get the diaper bag so that I could finish getting ready because Brian the guy that Justin hired for me has to go do something right after he drops all of us all at the arena

After we got ready we were about to leave but then I stopped at the door

"crap can one of you strap him in for me I forgot the passes to get in the arena"

"yea sure" Kristen took the car seat with JJ in it since Zack had Emily's car seat in his hand and walked out as I ran upstairs to grab the backstage passes but then my phone rang it was Justin

"hey babe"

"_hey where are you_"

"I'm on my way I had to run back in the house I forgot the passes in our room but I'm leaving now"

"_ok when you get here come straight to the back of the stage don't go to my dressing room_"

"um ok why"

"_because I want to see you before I go on and I'm going on a little early tonight_"

"ok I'll see you soon bye" when I hung up I ran out the door and jumped in the car and Kristen said

"whoa what's the rush"

"Justin is going on early for some reason and he wants me there before he goes on"

"oh ok well lets go"

When we got to the arena it took forever to get through the crowds of girls and security but I finally made it then I seen Justin but he didn't see me so I gave JJ to Kristen and ran up behind him and jumped on his back

"well hello to you too trying to break the singer right before the show"

"I'm sorry I was just excited to see you again" I got down and he turned around

"well I'm happy to see you too and hey if I was you I would be happy to see me too"

"ok Mr. Conceded shut up and kiss me" he smiled as he lifted my chin up and started kissing me but then as Scooter was going past us he said

"don't swallow his tong too much he needs it to sing" I knew I started blushing so I pulled away and turned around to see Kristen giving me JJ but then Justin took him and said

"hey there Little Jay" the baby's face lit right up when he seen Justin but then Spencer walked over to Justin and tapped on him so he gave me JJ and bent down to see what she wanted

"hello again"

"hi Justin, can I have a hug please?" Justin started laughing and said

"of course you can" he gave her a hug then kissed her on the cheek and when he pulled away she ran back by Kristen and Zack and started jumping up and down saying

"Mommy Mommy Justin Bieber kissed me" me and Justin both started laughing and I said

"wow it's gonna take her some getting used to now that she can see you and that I'm your girlfriend so she don't have to be shy when she talks to you"

"ah it's fine she'll get used to it eventually and she really don't have to be shy anyway but it's just a fan thing especially for little girls for some reason they get a little more nervous"

"so how many songs are you doing tonight"

"15, it will be about an hour, hour and a half" then we heard

"Justin Bieber to the stage" so we did his prayer then we did his chant which I love doing that because it was fun saying really weird things

"Ducks! Ducks! Ducks! Ducks! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Blueeee!" after that everyone went to take their spots to do the show but Justin stayed and gave me a hug and a quick kiss and walked away but before walking out on stage he called Scooter over to him and started whispering in his ear

Justin's POV

"I need you to do me a favor when I'm done with the last song I need you to go out in the audience and find a little girl and bring her up on stage for me"

"you're going to use a little girl to do it really?"

"yes now can you do that for me"

"yea but go you need to get on stage so go"

I'm almost done with the concert and so far A LOT of people know about me proposing to Mandy her family knows so does mine the only people that don't is the audience and Mandy I can't wait to do it though because as the night is getting further I can feel my heart start to race faster and faster

Mandy's POV

Justin just got done with the concert but for some reason he is still on stage and he started talking to the audience

"ok now I know I'm done singing and everything but there is one more thing I want to do and I'm going to need someone's help so right now my manager Scooter is out in the audience looking for a little girl to come up here on stage and do me a favor" the whole arena started screaming and every girl was jumping but I was trying to figure out what he was doing "actually Scooter I'm gonna need 2 and while I'm waiting I'd like to bring someone VERY special to my heart out here . . . Mandy can you come out" I was holding JJ in my arms when he said that so I just turned and looked at Pattie

"um ok I don't really know what he's up to but can you hold JJ for me" she smirked a little i have a feeling that she knows whats going on but i just ignored that and she said

"of course" she took him and I walked out through the curtains for the stage and walked over by Justin who was holding 2 microphones he gave me one of them then started talking into his

"now does anybody have any questions?" he told me to pick someone so I picked a girl that was wearing more purple then Justin does i almost started laughing because thats something i have NEVER seen but then she said

"what do you love about being with Justin like what do you love ABOUT him"

"what do I love about him um . . . Everything I mean yes there's the obvious gorgeous and talented but I look past that and focus on his personality he's smart, sweet, caring, he's protective, very dorky, a big romantic, down to earth he's really humble and one of my favorite things about him is how he is with my son . . . I mean yes we've had a couple ups and downs like all relationships do but we always come out in the long end" I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers then picked someone else but this time it was a man

"hi my daughter is too shy to ask but she wants to know if you were a fan of Justin's and if so Justin what is it like to dating a fan"

"yes I was a fan when we met and I still am he has been really great he doesn't act like a big celebrity he just acts like my dorky boyfriend" I smiled at Justin and he said

"it's great dating her she supports me through everything it's not what I thought it would be like to date a fan because she doesn't treat me like some big celebrity like she said she treats me like a normal person like we met before I was famous and when I just need to get away from the fame and rumors and basically the world she helps me and . . ." he looked at me smiling and said "I'm madly in love with her and that's never gonna change" then he turned to the crowd and said

"we have enough time for just a couple more questions" he picked a little girl she looked at me and said

"can I see your baby" I thought for a second

"well I guess he could come out for a minute . . . Pattie can you bring him out" she came walking out with him and gave him to me but then I said

"Justin you look better holding him so I'm gonna give him to you" I smiled and passed him to Justin then I heard someone yell

"what's his name?"

"well I call him JJ but his name is Justin Ezra Bieber Jr." then I think the same girl yelled

"how old is he?"

"he will be 5 months on Monday so he can't be out here too long because he still has very sensitive ears right now" then the doors for the stage opened and Scooter came walking out with 2 little girls and Justin said

"ok it's time for him to go backstage again" he kissed him on the forehead and the whole arena started to yell

"Awwwwwwwwww" I smiled as Justin gave JJ back to Pattie after she walked off stage Justin called the 2 little girls over to him he bent down by them and said

"what's your name" he put the mic up by the first girls mouth

"Crystal and I'm your biggest fan"

"oh thank you that's really sweet . . .and what is your name sweetheart?" he put the mic up to the other little girls mouth

"Jennifer I love you" she gave him a hug

"well tank you for that" he looked up at me and back down at the girls and said

"ok I need you both to ask Mandy here a question can you do that" they nodded their heads and Justin said

"ok Crystal . . ." he whispered in her ear and gave her the mic she came over by me and said

"Do you love Justin Bieber?" I smiled as I looked over at Justin smiling at me then back at Crystal and said

"yes I do very much" she smiled and walked back over to Justin and gave him the mic then he said

"Jennifer here's your question" he whispered in her ear then gave the mic to her. She came over by me and said

"can you do him a big favor then?" she walked back over to Justin and gave him the mic

"what's that?" then he said

"ok Jazzy come on out" Jazzy came running out and she jumped into Justin's arms

"here is what I need you to do" he whispered in her ear and put her down she ran over to me and said

"Bieber made video for you . . .look" she pointed to the big screen so I looked up at it and it read

'_**For Mandy **_' then Justin's face popped up he looked like he was in a hotel room and he was holding a piece of paper against his chest and my favorite Train song was playing in the background 'Marry Me' but then he said

"_**Mandy I love you more then anything this may sound cheesy but you make my heart skip a beat and you bring the best out in me. I want you and Little Jay to be in my life forever so . . . " he turned the piece of paper around and in of course purple letters it said 'will you marry me **_?'

I looked away from the screen and looked down he was right in front of me. He was down on one knee holding out a box that had a beautiful ring in it the ring wasn't too small or too big it was just right

**(like i said previously i dont know if all the liks are gonna show but im trying)**

ring- .?v=1292316002000 I felt tears start to run down my face and said

"yes of course I will" Justin got up as I dropped my mic thankfully it didn't make any noises but then Justin picked me up and twirled me around kissing me while the arena started cheering then a whole bunch of rose peddles fell from the ceiling on us I just looked at Justin and he held his hands up in defense

"I didn't do that" then we heard DJ Tay James start laughing so we looked at him and Justin said

"you did this" he shook his head and smiled then Justin looked at me and slid the ring on my finger then turned to Crystal and Jennifer and said

"for you 2 helping me out with that I have something for you backstage" then he turned to the audience and said

"thank you I love you all goodnight" he turned towards me and put his arm around me we started to walk off stage until we heard Tay talk over the mic

"give it up for Justin Bieber and the future Mrs. Bieber everyone" the crowd got so much louder me and Justin just smiled at each other then walked the 3 girls backstage Jazzy ran straight for Jeremy then me and Justin brought Crystal and Jennifer and their fathers to Justin's dressing room

He grabbed 2 of his spare purple hats and put them on the girls then he bent down by them and said

"thank you girls, you helped me with something really big and I wont ever forget you 2" he gave them a hug and a kiss on their cheeks and they walked out

Once the door was shut I looked at Justin and said

"I can't believe you just did that"

"hey I told you that I would make you pay for leaving me at the top of the stairs when I was 'HAPPY' and like I said the pay back could have been good or bad I guess it turned out good" I started giggling

"you're so crazy you know that" I grabbed both of his hands and he said

"not as crazy I am about you" I kissed him and said

"you know that my family is going to kill you right"

"no they wont"

"what how do you know" I smiled

"because of this" he went to the door and opened it and Kristen and Zack came in with Spencer and Emily then my brother Demon came in after him my mother Val and my father Rick came in then finally Pattie brought JJ in and he was the one that I went for

"hey JJ wanna come to mommy" I was smiling Pattie handed him to me and I grabbed Justin's hand and we both sat down on the couch he has in here then I looked at my father and said

"so what are you doing here dad?" he just looked at me and said

"I wanted to see my daughter get engaged in person"

"it's been almost 9 months dad and you haven't wanted anything to do with me or your grandson if you even consider him that"

"of course I do . . . Look can we talk in private" Justin got up and said

"of course you can"

"don't worry about it babe we'll just use the bus I'm not kicking you out of your own dressing room especially when you have to change everyone can meet us there in about 10 minutes"

"ok but hold on" he went over by the door and said

"Kenny can you make sure Mandy gets to the bus OK"

"yea sure" Justin came back in and I said

"ok Mr. Protective I'll see you in a couple minutes" he smiled as I gave him a kiss then I took JJ and walked out in the hallway with my father following me and found Kenny as we were walking I looked at Kenny and said

"so you knew about this?"

"of course I did and I was with him when he picked the ring up and truthfully I couldn't be happier for you"

"thank you" I hugged him

"hey I love to see him as happy as he is and when I see he is around you, you both look like you have sparkles in your eyes"

"and I thought me and Justin were the cheesy ones"

"haha I guess some of it rubbed off on me then" I just smiled as we were walking through the arena to get to the bus


	18. Chapter 18

U Smile I Smile Ch 18

_**(ok just a note i just wanna say i DONT hate anyone in this story i DONT hate Jasmine V. or ANYONE else so please dont think that it's just a story . . . anyway i hope u like it anyway)**_

CH 18

Mandy's POV

We got past all of Justin's screaming fans waiting for him to come out and got on the tour bus. I told Kenny he should go back to Justin to make sure he gets out ok. I sat down at the little table with JJ sleeping in my arms i was facing towards the back of the bus and my dad sat across from me

"so what did you want to talk about?" I said blankly

"look I know you're mad . . ."

"yea that's an understatement . . . Just jump to what you wanted you know because your disappointment of a daughter has a almost 5 month old son to take care of now"

"when did I say you were a disappointment"

"the day I found out I was pregnant you basically said I was you haven't wanted anything to do with me and didn't even want to get to know the baby especially since you started thinking I went out and got myself pregnant"

"look I don't think that ok Justin told me when he asked for my permission and blessing to marry you"

"told you what how I got pregnant"

"yes . . . is it true that you were scared to tell me"

"yes because it was 2 days after I moved in with Justin and you were already mad and to be honest I didn't think you would believe me or care or even listen to me"

"well I am really sorry about that" I took a deep breath and said

"you know what it's in the past . . .do you want to hold him"

"yea I'd love too" he took the baby he was still sleeping and he said

"he looks just like you" I smiled and rubbed JJ's hair and said

"yea I'm happy he don't look like the guy that got me pregnant . . . But the best thing about him is his big brown eyes they remind me of Justin's when he's on tour"

"well I'm happy for you" he smiled at me

"so when did he talk to you anyway"

"oh um about a week ago before he came back here to Atlanta he stopped in New York I didn't even know he was coming until I heard a crowd of girls outside of the house then a knock on the door Demon answered it and it turned out to be him"

"yea you get used to the screaming girls around him all the time . . . So you weren't mad I mean since I'm only 17"

"well I thought about it but then I thought about how happy he makes you and how much he loves you and the baby"

"haha yea Justin calls him Little Jay" we giggled and I said "Even though Justin's DNA isn't in him he is still the best father to him"

"aww thank you" I jumped turned around seen Justin and everyone else standing there so i said

"Justin Drew Bieber would you stop scaring me all the time" he didn't say anything he just stared at me

"fine Jason McCann can you stop scaring me all the time" my brother just looked at me and said

"did you just call him Jason McCann?"

"yea I did"

"um why?"

"he played a bad boy character on CSI and that was his name you should hear some of his other names"

"what are they" my brother was smiling now

"um Shawty Mane, Derek Bieber, Dr. Bieber, J-Man J-Biebs and even Brat . . . He has more but I don't feel like saying the whole list right now"

"wait back up did you just say brat" my mom looked confused

"yea I did don't ask it's a stupid and long story why he has that nickname anyway have all of you met Justin yet"

"duh he's standing right here" my brother pointed to Justin

"no I meant the baby you know my son" then my mom said

"yea I held him for a couple minutes" then my sister said

"yea we definitely seen him a lot" she pointed to her and Zack

"that's cuz you stayed with me for 3 months" and Demon said

"I actually haven't"

"well after dad holds him you can see him"

"here you can take him" my dad passed him to Demon then my niece Spencer said

"I wanna see him"

"you have to be patient Spencer" I looked at Justin smiling and said

"hey babe?" he looked up and said

"yea?" I scooted over

"come sit by me" he came over and sat down putting his arm around me but he was doing it like he was trying to be smooth he smiled and nodded his head so I just looked at him

"what?"

"why are you trying to act all smooth"

"I don't have to act I AM smooth"

"whatever you say Biebs" I laid my head on his chest and looked up at him smiled and said "I love you" he smiled at me and said

"I love you too" he reached down and kissed me then I heard my brother say

"Awwwwwwwwww isn't that cute" I pulled away and Justin's face was red I knew mine was too so I just said

"so what time is it" Justin looked at his watch and said

"it's 9:18"

"well we better get going soon it's way past JJ's bed time"

"yea you're right um I can have a car drop you guys off at the hotel"

"babe, Kristen has to come home with us"

"ok why"

"she left her stuff there"

"oh ok"

"no I didn't I grabbed it you must not have been paying attention but I grabbed it since I knew everyone was coming tonight I figured I would let you guys have some time alone with the baby"

"ok and we're not really going to be alone because Pattie will be there"

"whatever you're still sort of alone"

"well the van is coming to pick you guys up and Kenny is pulling my car up for us to go home"

"ok well the car seat is . . . Crap it's still in the arena"

"no it's not I had Kenny grab it and put it in the car" there was a knock on the door of the bus I walked over and opened it and it was Jasmine she gave me a dirty look and said

"what are you doing here"

"I should be asking you the same question"

"I asked you first"

"ok well first of all I'm aloud to be here and second I'm wanted here and third I'm Justin's fiancé"

"no you're not that's not going to get me to leave" then Justin came walking over and said

"who's at . . . What are you doing here"

"you really proposed to her"

"yes I did not that it's any of your business and once again what are you doing here"

"I wanted to see you"

"well I don't want to see you ok you need to leave NOW"

"I'm not leaving"

"ok seriously am I going to have to put a restraining order against you"

"fine I'ill leave but I know you will be thinking about me . . . Bye Justin" I shut the door and just yelled

"ugh that bitch irritates me!" i forgot about Spencer and JJ for a second when i yelled that but then Justin wrapped his arm around me and said

"calm down babe ok don't worry about her the only thing you need to worry about is planning the wedding" that got me to smile

"you're right" I looked out the window of the door and seen the van and Justin's Range Rover pulling up "is everyone ready to leave"

"all set" my mother started to walk out so me and Justin let her pass but before she did leave she said

"I'll see you soon sweetheart" then she looked at Justin and said "take care of my daughter" he smiled and said "i will Mandy and JJ are both safe with me" i smiled and gave my mom a hug and she left. I did the same with everyone else until Kristen came over and said

"I'll call you to find out when you need help planning everything"

"ok thank you" she left and I turned around and looked at Justin and said

"you know you said one surprise not a whole bunch of different ones"

"hey one of those surprises I did NOT want to happen"

"oh yea the Jasmine one that's fine she'll learn eventually . . . . HOPEFULLY" he smiled and grabbed the baby and said

"lets go" we got off the bus and while he was strapping the baby in I was trying to get past all of his fans so I could get in the car after a minute I was finally able to get in. after we were all in the car we started driving home but then someone ran out right in front of the car so Justin had to slam on the brakes and of course it was Jasmine and she was smiling that was it for me because my son could have just got hurt so I jumped out of the car before Justin could even react to it and I started screaming in her face

"you are a crazy bitch what the hell were you thinking my son could have just gotten hurt because of what your dumb ass just did and if he would have gotten hurt I would make you wish you were never born"

"is that a threat"

"no it's not it's a PROMISE threats cost to much and you're NOT worth shit ok . . . Now stay out of Justin's life he doesn't want you he doesn't love you so stay the hell away from him and leave all of us alone got it"

"what afraid of a little competition" she started to get in my face

"you are no competition to me the most you are to me is a piece of dirt failing at trying to take MY fiancé"

"I didn't fail the first time you 2 still broke up"

"that's because you set him up you slut"

"wait you're talking about me being a slut but you're the one with a child"

"yes I am the one with the child and obviously you don't listen to what happened to me and you are the slut trying anything to get Justin and it's not working it NEVER will you're just wasting your time"

"so what I have to go out and get myself raped then I can have him" that really pissed me off I started to ball up my fist getting ready to punch her but I felt something grab my hand I turned around and it was Justin and he said

"she's not worth you losing the baby" Jasmine started to look at Justin with a seductive look on her face then she said

"wow Justin you look SEXY when you're being protective" I went to go towards her but Justin stopped me again and said

"Jasmine you need to leave me alone or I WILL go to the police" she got pissed off and walked away then he looked at me and said

"come on lets get you home before you get even more mad" as we were walking back to the car I said

"I'm sorry she is just really pissing me off" we got in the car and he said

"it's fine she's pissing me off too" I turned around to check on the baby and he was sleeping with a smile on his face

"well at least one of us is happy" Justin started giggling as he grabbed a hold of my hand and drove home


	19. Chapter 19

U Smile I Smile Ch 19

Justin's POV

Me and Mandy just got engaged a week ago and she is already going crazy looking for venues for the rehearsal dinner the ceremony and the reception I don't know why women go crazy about this kind of stuff. So I decided to look for a place for the reception and I actually found a great place right away I just have to book it. They said for me to call them back with the date since I don't know exactly what date Mandy wants the wedding to be on. So I went looking for her to talk to her about it

"Mandy? . . . . . Mandy?"

"I'm outside!" I went out back to find Mandy sitting on a chair along side the pool and little man was playing on his play mat right next to Mandy. Mandy was chewing on her nail staring at her computer

"what are you doing?"

"trying to find a place for the ceremony, I want to have it outside so I'm looking for a beach or a big field with lots of flowers around"

"well when was you planning the wedding for"

"ah June 15th "

"but that's 2 days before I go back on tour for 4 months, what about our honeymoon?" I sat down at the end of the chair she was sitting on

"well I was going to plan that for the day after you get back home so that we have time to have fun and have a great honeymoon"

"ok first we WILL have fun . . ." I smirked at her and she smiled as she was blushing then I said "and second I found a place for the reception"

"really where" she looked up from the computer

"the Westin Buckhead Hotel Ballroom I already called they said I just need to call back and give then the date"

"ok well when you call them back tell them it'll be on June 15th . . . . . . . Oh and I was thinking about having the rehearsal dinner here at the house" she looked away from the computer again and up at me

"well it is big enough, so the rehearsal dinner will be here on the 14th the wedding will be on the 15th and the honeymoon when I come back from tour"

"yes, yes and yes"

"well I guess I better call the hotel back"

Mandy's POV

Justin grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started dialing

"hello I just called a couple minutes ago about renting the ballroom and about catering for a reception . . . June 15th . . . Justin Bieber . . . . Yes well I wanted to ask something before I pay . . . Me and my fiancé would like the room to be set up a certain way could it get set up how we want it . . .ok thank you . . . um credit . . ." while Justin gave them his credit card number to book the ballroom I picked JJ up and grabbed my computer and brought both of them in the house so I could feed the baby and finish looking for places to have the wedding

JJ is now able to eat Gerber food and he likes that way better then he likes the formula. I think it's cute because his face starts to light up when he starts eating

When I was done feeding him I got back on my computer but before I started looking for venues I got on my twitter and I had a message that said '_**Ur so lucky U met justinbieber now U R marrying him I wish I could meet him or even just notice me on twitter :-/'**_

That message made me feel bad it also got me thinking but then Justin came in pulling me out of my thoughts

"the reception is all set and they said they will be catering it too . . . . . . .Wait did I just interrupt you from doing something"

"I just got this message on twitter and . . ."

"oh no are my fans threatening you again?"

"no, no I got a message from a person named **(I'm making all twitter names up) **ILuvJBieber13 they said that I was lucky I met you and now marrying you but they also said that they wish they could meet you or you just notice them on here . . ."

"it's hard trying to notice all of my fans on twitter" i smiled and said

"would you let me finish" i giggled as he smiled and nodded "thank you now I was thinking about taking this person and 2 other fans of yours with one person each with them and inviting them to the wedding" he looked confused

"really?"

"yea I mean of course tell them that they can't be over top of you all the time or follow you everywhere since it's our wedding but still they get to come and they get to meet you" he smiled and said

"that's a great idea I'll post the contest on twitter whoever shows me they are a bigger fan then any of my other fans they get to come"

"yea that sounds great let me just write this person back and tell them they can came and you can use this computer" I was about to start typing but it's not really easy typing with only one hand

"can you hold him for a minute babe?"

"yea sure . . . Come here little buddy" he took JJ and said "did he finish eating"

"yea I fed him all his food before I got on the computer" I looked over at my computer and started typing

'_**ILuvJBieber13 would U like 2 come 2 the wedding & meet Justin UR self if U do message me Ur Skype me & Justin will tell U the details about the wedding & we'll have U & 1 more person w/U 2 B picked up 2 come. . .O & Justin said sorry he has A lot of people trying 2 get his attention it's hard for him 2 keep up & there will be a contest going up for 2 other fans to come to the wedding but we want you to read the details and do it we wanna see how much 'Bieber Fever' you have'**_

I signed off and turned the computer towards Justin

"your turn" he gave me JJ back and logged on to his twitter i was reading what he was writing

'_**I've got a new contest going 4 2 fans & 1 person W/them 2 come 2 my wedding all U have 2 do is show me how much of a Belieber U R by making a video, a picture, a collage, a tweet, anything just show me the love haha, hope 2 C Sum good stuff soon O & here's a shout out 2 ILuvJBieber13 Sorry I didn't notice U but hope 2 C u the wedding & I love Ur name :D'**_

" you know I can guarantee you that in about 5 minutes you will have A LOT of responses to that"

"yea I know but since this is your idea you're helping me pick"

"fine I guess that's fare um here let me see if this person wrote back if so I can talk to her about the wedding and then how about we take the baby and go walk around town for a while"

"alright that sounds great"

"hey where's your mom"

"she decided to take a week trip to Canada to visit my grandparents"

"oh ok" Justin took JJ and walked out of the room while I got back on my twitter and as I thought ILuvJBieber13 wrote me back

'_**OMB!OMB! I'd LOVE 2 come my Skype is the same as my twitter I'm on right now' **_I smiled and signed out and jumped on my Skype and requested to talk to her once I requested her she accepted and her face popped up on the computer

"hi I'm Mandy!"

"_**oh my god hi my name is Marissa**_"

"well it's nice to sort of meet you . . . So you said that you wanted to come to the wedding right"

"_**yes I would love to come**_" she had a huge smile on her face

"alright well like I said you're going to need someone with you especially if you're not over 18 because me and Justin both want safety for everyone and you know how crazy it gets around him even with all the security around"

"_**yea I seen videos and read things in the paper and my cousin she's 18 wants to come so I can bring her**_"

"ok well where do you live"

"_**California . . . OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!" She started screaming so I knew Justin was walking in the room then his hands were around my waist and he put his head on my shoulder

"hey babe where's JJ"

"I put him down for his nap . . . Who's this" he pointed to the screen on my computer

"this is Marissa that girl that wrote me on twitter" he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and said

"oh so you're the one stalking my fiancé on twitter huh" he was trying to look serious but Marissa's face dropped

"_**no no I'm not stalking her I didn't . . **_."

"I seen what you wrote her"

"_**I-I didn't do anything I promise**_" she was getting really scared i could tell by her face I slapped Justin lightly on his arm and said

"Justin stop it you're scaring her . . . He's just messing with you" he started giggling and she let out a sigh of relief and said

"_**is he always like that**_"

"yes he is he likes to mess with people and be mean but I still love him" he kissed my cheek then I said "so we have to figure out how to get her over here to Atlanta from California"

"well how about I have a car pick her up and have a ticket waiting at the airport for you to come here"

"_**really are you sure you don't have to do all that**_" Justin smiled and said

"hey were inviting you so I want to do it"

"_**are you sure**_"

"look there is no changing his mind TRUST ME" he smiled and said

"what's that supposed to mean"

"it means when your determined to do something or have something you make sure you get it" Marissa turned her head for a minute then yelled

"_**I'll be right there . . . I have to go**_"

"ok I'll message you later about where to have you picked up at and when"

"_**ok thank you both again**_" Justin stopped her before she shut her computer

"Wait Wait is that your room?" her face turned red I guess I didn't realize but she A LOT of posters of Justin her room was like a shrine of him

"_**yes it is . . . You don't like it**_" she was blushing

"no I love it, it looks great"

"_**well I wanted my inspiration up all over my room**_" Justin's smile grew bigger and he said

"aww that's so sweet thank you" she nodded and said

"_**well I got to go my mom's getting a little impatient so I'll talk to you later bye**_"

"BYE" we smiled and waved. I shut my computer and turned around still wrapped in Justin's arms

"do you insist on scaring all of your fans all the time"

"it's all part of my charm" he reached down and kissed me but I pulled away after a quick kiss

"so 20 more minutes and we can go for our walk I just want to make sure that the baby gets all of his nap so he's not cranky"

"ok um I'm gonna go pack his diaper bag" he kissed me on the cheek and ran upstairs while he did that I got back on the computer because I wanted to see how many responses he had and he had over 500 already and it's only been about 10 minutes not even. I got back off and ran upstairs to see if Justin needed any help getting ready but when I walked in the baby's room he wasn't in there so I went in our room to find him in only his boxers

"um what are you doing"

"it's hot . . ."

"yea you look great but I meant weren't you just dressed"

"yea that's what I'm saying it's hot so I'm gonna wear a pair of shorts and a tank top"

"well just don't wear any of my tank tops"

"haha you're really funny"

"that's why you love me though" he walked towards me still wearing only his boxers then he leaned towards me as if to kiss me so I leaned in then hurried up kissed his cheek and ran out of the bedroom but he came chasing me and caught me

"do I have to put you over my shoulder again"

"maybe" I slipped out of his grip and ran downstairs and into the backyard and I'm really happy that I was wearing shorts because I just jumped into the pool and when I stuck my head back out of the water Justin was standing above the pool

"what too much of a chicken to come in and get me"

"I'm not a chicken"

"prove it jump in"

"I'm in my boxers"

"so what"

"I'm not doing it"

"oh I didn't know I got engaged to a big chicken" I was smiling he shook his head and jumped in making sure to splash me A LOT when he came back up he said

"now never call me a chicken" I smiled and said

"never say never" I hurried up and got out of the pool leaving him there and ran back inside

I went upstairs got changed and went in to get JJ ready to leave when I started walking out of the room holding JJ and the diaper bag Justin was walking out of our room dressed smirking at me

"you're really mean you know that"

"I know I am but that's part of what makes me . . . Me, anyway you already to go"

"yeah you?"

"um yeah I just have to grab his Little Teether"

"I'll grab it while you strap him in his carriage"

"ok"

"wait where is it"

"2nd shelf in the door in the refrigerator"

Justin's POV

When we left we were walking through town and of course there were people following us but I wasn't caring about that I wanted to ask Mandy something

"hey Mandy?"

"yea?"

"have you decided where you wanted to live like started looking for houses you like"

"what I thought you would want to stay living with your mother"

"why we're getting married"

"I know but I also know how close you are to your mother"

"well yes I love her of course but we're getting married I want to move out keep the house so that the baby can stay with her every once in a while or if we wanna go over for a while or something but I want me you and little man to live together alone as a family" she smiled and said

"well WE can look for a house tomorrow"

"how big of a house do you want"

"I don't know about the rest of the house but I do know I want 3 or 4 bedrooms"

"why"

"because have one for us one for JJ and one for a guestroom and if we are still living there when we have another baby they are going to need a nursery"

"ok well we can talk about the rest of the house tomorrow"

When we got home I decided I wanted to go take a shower while Mandy put JJ in his play pen in his room

Mandy's POV

When I put JJ in his play pen I went back in mine and Justin's room to find that Justin was already in the shower so I just sat on the bed for about 5 minutes until I got bored so I slowly and quietly walked into the bathroom but as I was opening the door it creaked but Justin didn't hear it because he was too busy singing so giggled quietly as I tip toed in and grabbed his cloths and towel and walked back out and threw the cloths in the closet then ran back in JJ's room.

Justin's POV

When I got out of the shower I couldn't find my cloths or my towel but then I seen that the bathroom door was a little open, Mandy came in and took my cloths so I went out into the bedroom and they weren't there either and neither was Mandy I couldn't help but start to laugh a little because she actually took my cloths and hid them

"Oh Mandy?"

"what, what's wrong?" I could tell by the way she was talking she was smiling

"could you come in here for a minute?"

"coming"

As she was walking in her face was a little red and she was smirking a little

Mandy's POV

As I was walking in the bedroom I was smirking because of 2 reasons 1 because Justin knew I took his cloths and 2 he was standing in the middle of the room with nothing on

"um hi that's a nice outfit"

"yea apparently this is what my fiancé wanted me to wear"

"why would you say that"

"well because I went in the bathroom with cloths and a towel and came out of the shower to find they were gone"

"oh that well what are you planning to do about it"

"you will get payback just not yet"

"ah huh whatever you say but ah you know you're still naked right"

"yup what am I making you nervous" he was slowly walking towards me smirking

"right you believe that but still you might want to get some cloths on" he stopped and said

"I would if I knew where you hid my cloths"

"in the closet"

"really you hid my cloths in the closet"

"I knew you wouldn't look there"

"you know as you once said you're lucky I love you"

"I know I am" I kissed him real quick and told him to get dressed

At about ¼ to 8 I was putting the baby down for bed but when I walked back in the bedroom I couldn't find Justin anywhere and it was dark in the room so I called for him

"Justin? . . . Justin? . . . Justin where are you" I ran out into the hallway and yelled again

"Justin? . . . Justin? . . . Come on babe where are you?" I heard a loud sound it was like something falling in the bathroom in our room so I ran back in there and there wasn't anyone in there it was just Justin's hair dryer on the floor I picked it up and walked back out in the room I went out on the deck but he wasn't out there and I didn't see him in the pool down below the deck I walked back in the bedroom and he still wasn't back in there. I stood there for a couple minutes trying to figure out where he could be but then something grabbed me from behind so I let out a loud scream. When I turned around Justin was standing there smiling trying not to laugh

"what the hell Justin you had me scared"

"that's what I was going for I told you I would pay you back" I just stood there staring at him

"are you ok"

"yea I'm just trying to get my heart back in place"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you that bad"

"no it's fine don't worry about it but now I'm tired I'm going to bed" I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and curled up into bed a few minutes later Justin laid down next to me with his arms around me but since I was facing the other way I turned to face him and started rubbing the side of his face and said

"I love you, you know that"

"well I would sure hope so"

"no I'm serious I really love you, you saved me through everything you chose a random fan to go out with then propose to , you make me feel so safe and happy and alive but you still make me nervous"

"why do I make you nervous"

"because you're a big singer and you could have anyone so at anytime you could change your mind about me if you want to I know you love me and I know you wont leave me so you don't have to tell me that but it still sometimes scares me especially after what your little stalker did"

"well that's not going to happen again and no I wont EVER leave you because of how much I love you and um . . . To be honest I get kinda scared that you would leave me too"

"why would I do that"

"because like you said I'm a big singer bigger then I would ever think I would be so I can't always be around because I have to be on tour or signings or something else so you could leave because you get tired of waiting for me to come home"

"Justin I would wait a life time for you to come back home I can't ever leave you and you are always with me because you're everything around me when you're not really around me you're the music I hear the words I read and you're don't laugh but you're my heart beating because you make my heart race all the time you're my savvier and my world" he just laid there smiling at me so I just said "I know that was cheesy"

"no it wasn't I loved what you just said" I kissed him and said

"I love you so much"

"I love you more" he kissed my forehead and I laid my head into his chest while he held onto me tight. I felt myself start to fall asleep as I was listening to Justin's heart beating. His heart beat was music to my ears at night. His heart was my lullaby.


	20. Chapter 20

U Smile I Smile Ch 20

Mandy's POV

I was still sleeping until I heard a beeping sound so when I opened my eyes I seen it was my phone beeping showing I have a new message I checked the time and it was only 4:30 in the morning I thought since my phone is going off so early it must have been important I clicked open but when I found what that message said I felt really scared

'_**if you want to keep your son home and safe come to 1324 Henry St. alone by 5am' **_I knew who it was it was the friends of the guy that raped me I didn't want to go but I have to keep JJ safe so I slowly slid of Justin's arms which wasn't easy because he holds me tight at night I put a pair of pants on a sweatshirt shoes and put my phone in my pocket

I kissed Justin one last time making sure not to wake him up and went into JJ's room I kissed him then left. I called a cab because it would take to long to get there by foot. When the cab pulled up to the address the man turned around and said

"are you sure this is where you wanna go" the house was an abandon house I was just staring at the house until the man said "miss are you ok"

"huh . . . Oh yea I'm fine" I gave him money and got out walking slowly towards the house. When I got to the door I was shaking as I slowly opened it, it was cold dark in the house and got darker as I took a few steps in but then the door slammed behind me and there was a big man standing there when I turned around

"you thought that since you moved out of New York you got away from us huh . . . Yo tie her up" I was being pulled into another room and was tied up to a chair. I was trying my best to keep calm but it was really hard because this was bringing back memories

Justin's POV

I woke up at about 8 to little man crying but I also woke up to Mandy not being in bed and she usually is so I got up and started walking towards little mans room

"Babe you in here?" I didn't get any answer so when I got in the room I picked the baby up and walked back out

"babe? . . . Babe? . . . Where are you?" I walked around the whole house and outside and no sign of her so I put little man in his chair and decided to call her phone it rang 4 times before someone picked up

"Mandy where are you?"

"_I'm sorry but Mandy can't come to the phone right now she's a little . . . Tied up at the moment_" but then I heard her scream in the background

"what the hell have you done with her!" i started yelling

"_oh I haven't done anything but I cant say the same for my friends apparently they wanted to try their new knives out on her until there is no more Mandy anyway have a nice day_" then the line went dead. i tried to call back again but noboday answered it went straight to her voicemail

I couldn't believe it she's gone with those creeps so I immediately started calling around to see if anyone seen her walking somewhere or anyone seen her with other people but no luck so I decided to call all the cab companies. I've called about 3 cab companies so far I dialed for another one

"hello my name is Justin Bieber um I need to know if there was a call from a Mandy Lopez this morning"

"_what's the address_" I gave him my address and he said "_let me check . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . yes there was at 4:42 we got a call from there_"

"could you tell me where the drop off location was at"

"_I'm not supposed to sir she said she didnt want that information to be given out_"

"please it's my fiancé"

"_ok she went to . . . 1324 Henry St_."

"thank you" I hung up and went to pack little man a diaper bag I need my neighbor to watch him

After I got him packed I ran next door and started to bang on the door then this girl Chelsea opened the door

"hey Justin what's wrong"

"could you do me a big favor and baby sit him for a while and take this address call the police tell them that people are being held hostage there and send a ambulance right away"

"what why what's going on"

"no time to explain I have to go" I gave her the baby his diaper bag the address and jumped in my car going as fast as I could

When I got to the house I ran up and slammed the door open I didn't see anybody so I ran into the first room I seen and found Mandy bent over in a chair bleeding I ran over too her

"Mandy! . . . . Oh my god you're bleeding . . . What did they do to you" she was slowly going unconscious but she still looked at me and I said "who did this to you? where are they" she could barley talk but she said

"they just left . . . they'll be back soon . . . get out of here"

"no I'm not leaving you i love you too much"

"but . . .you could get hurt"

"I don't care i would die for you and you know that lets just focus on getting you out before you they get back" I got her untied and picked her up because she couldn't even stand up when I got her past the fence and into the car I seen another car pulling up and a couple big guys got out

"where do you think you're taking her"

"none of your business why the hell are you here anyway hoping to come back to my fiance being dead" the biggest guy looked like he was about to hit me but then there were sirens coming up the street the 4 men were about to run the other way but cops were coming in all directions they immediately got out of the cars and chased the guys because they started running but they didn't get far before all the cops tackled them to the ground and arrested them but then I got a tap on my shoulder

"sir we got told to bring an ambulance"

"yes my fiancé she was badly injured"

"where is she"

"in the car" I went over and opened the passenger side door they took her out and laid her on the stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance

"sir are you coming"

"yes" I'll just have someone bring my car home later or something I don't care right now

When we got to the hospital they ran her into a surgery room

"sir I'm sorry but you can't come in here you're going to have to wait out in the waiting room"

"well can i at least know if she is going to be ok is she going to make it"

"sir we dont know yet we will try our best" I nodded and walked to the waiting room where I had people surrounding me asking for pictures and stuff but I couldn't so I just said

"look I can't right now but come back later and I will ok" they looked a little disappointed but they walked away I started to pace back and forth across the floor I can't sit right now

I think I was walking back and forth in the waiting room for about 2 hours until a doctor came out and said

"Mr. Bieber um your fiancé was stabbed in her stomach and her chest was sliced open she is unconscious right now do to the amount of blood loss she should be fine but we're not really sure due to of the blood loss with that amount it's not really a good thing but we're trying our best"

"can I see her yet"

"yes she is in room 105" I walked away towards Mandy's room well more like ran to Mandy's room and opened the door and seen her with her eyes closed and tubes coming out of her arms. I felt tears start to come out of my eyes as I slowly walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

I intertwined my hand with hers and started crying even more and said

"please Mandy you can't leave me . . .please . . .please you can't I love you too much. . .I can't lose you" I was sitting there crying for a little while until I laid my head down on the bed bedsides her

I guess I fell asleep i dont know how long but then I felt something moving on my hand I opened my eyes and seen Mandy's thumb moving back and forth across my hand slowly. I looked up at her and seen she was awake and somewhat smiling at me

"Mandy you're awake" I reached up and tried to hug her but she flinched a little bit so I backed away and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

"you didn't do anything I'm just a little sore"

"so what happened"

"well at about 4:30 this morning I got a message that said I had to go to a address alone if I wanted JJ to be safe . . . so I left and went there but then they tied me up and I guess it was when you called they stabbed me in the stomach but then before they left they tried to stab me in the chest but I moved a little and they sliced my chest instead then they got a phone call and left and you came and everything went black after that"

"I'm so sorry Mandy I'm so so sorry" I felt tears coming out of my eyes again

"for what you didn't do anything"

"that's just it I didn't do anything I told you I would protect you and I didn't I said you would be safe with me and you weren't you're hurt"

"hey you came for me ok and besides it's my fault because I didn't tell you I was leaving or where I was going and you're here now that's all that matters" she looked around for a minute then said "where's JJ"

"he's with our neighbor he's fine"

"ok" she scooted over as best as she could and said "lay by me"

"I don't know I don't want to hurt you"

"well then don't tickle me and I'll be fine now get your gorgeous butt up here" she smiled so I got up by her and said

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that's SEXY butt"

"well whatever you are you're mine"

"haha yes all yours Mrs. Greedy"

"I know" then it was like it was right on cue since they play music quietly in the hospital Beautiful Soul came on and I started singing it

"_**I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I wont let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul I know that you are something special, to you I'd be always faithful, I want to be what you always needed then I'll hope you see the heart in me . . **_." as I was singing she started giggling

"I thought it hurt to laugh"

"it really does"

"then why are you giggling"

"because you always sing the cheesy songs"

"you love it when I sing to you"

"no I don't"

"what"

"I just love EVERYTHING about you" I smiled and kissed her forehead

I had to get up to go to the bathroom but when I came back out I seen that there was a doctor in by her he turned around and seen me

"hello you're Mr. Bieber right"

"just Justin"

"ok well Justin my name is Dr. Lloyd"

"hi . . .um so how is she"

"well she is going to have to stay over night but she can go home tomorrow without to much moving around"

"ok well we are supposed to be getting married mid June"

"she should be able to do a little moving around in about 2½ weeks until then I want her to rest staying in bed or laying on the couch but that's it because even though she will be able to move again in 2 ½ weeks her stitches wont be out for 3 more weeks after that"

"so I'm getting my stitches out a day before my birthday"

"ah May 16 . . . . Yes I guess you will . . . . I will be back later to check on you"

"ok thank you"

When the doctor walked out I pulled out my phone to text my mom

"what are you doing"

"texting my mom to see if she can come home and watch little man so I can stay by you"

A couple minutes later I got a text back saying that my mom was on her way home I told her to pick little man up at the neighbors house

For the rest of the day we were watching TV or just talking until the doctor came in 3 more times then they finally let Mandy go to sleep at about 10:30 so she had me lay up along side of her again and she tried her best to curl up into me with her head into my chest and fell asleep


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

Mandy's POV

I was able to go home today but I have to wait for Justin because he had to call a cab so he could go get his car. While I was waiting the doctor came in the room and started talking to me

"I just wanted to remind you not to do too much moving around until those stitches are out now I know you have a wedding to plan but you can still do some of that on a computer until your stitches are out"

"ok thank you doctor"

"and congratulations on the engagement my daughter loves your fiancé and she was at the concert when he proposed"

"oh really thank you and I will let him know that" he smiled and walked out of the room but all I was doing was trying to figure out where Justin was

Justin's POV

When I pulled into the parking lot to the hospital there had to be at least 30 or 40 girls outside with signs that said my name on it or pictures of me and ones that said feel better Mandy. These damn news people always putting out my business all over and the fact that Mandy is in the hospital I mean yes I think it is really sweet that my fans care but the news people shouldn't have said anything

I parked got out and I started walking towards the doors until I was surrounded by fans

"Justin can I get a picture?" "can I have an autograph" I started thinking I told everyone yesterday I would take some pictures later but I never did so I said screw it a couple minutes wont hurt

"we have to make this rally quick guys ok so make a line no pushing and I will take a picture with all of you" they all lined up and I took a picture with all of them now I'm down to my last 5 people. The first one came up and said

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to Mandy I hope she gets better and tell her that my prayers are with her"

"thank you that mean a lot and she will be fine" we took a picture then she gave me a gift bag and said

"this is for Mandy"

"that's really sweet thank you" she smiled and stepped off to the side

The next 3 did the same thing they hoped for Mandy to feel better, took a picture then gave me a gift bag and stepped off to the side I think all 5 of these girls came together and all decided to go to a store and get stuff because the last girl came up to me took a picture gave me a gift bag and a letter for Mandy but she also said

"thank you"

"you're welcome for?" she smiled and said

"you saved me" I felt confusion come over me then she said

"I never made a lot of friends I wasn't really popular barley anything in school, I didn't feel good enough for anything so I let my life start to go downhill and I know I'm just a teenager so it's to early for that to happen but since I didn't really have a lot of friends I have always thought I was ugly and fat you know really self-conscious, my grades started slipping I was getting bullied because I have to wear big glasses to read so I started cutting myself and I also got myself to the point I didn't want to be around anymore but then I started listening to your music I read your book and I watched your movie well more like watch it all the time. You turned my life around and showed me that as long as I believe in myself I shouldn't let anyone put me down especially when I have a dream and want to chase it don't let anyone say I can't so if it wasn't for you I really don't think I would be here as in alive"

"you've cut yourself before" she nodded and held up her wrists I seen she had about 4 or 5 cuts on each wrist

"what's your name"

"Becky" so I grabbed her hands and said

"well Becky promise me that you will never do that again and never think you're not good enough to live" she smiled and said

"I wont I haven't in a long time I promise" I hugged her as I was hugging her I said

"you're a beautiful girl never let anyone tell you different ok"

"ok thank you" I turned around and called the other 4 girls over

"I want a picture with all five of you on my phone" one of them smiled hugely and said

"really!"

"yea of course and I know Mandy would want to see the best 5 Beliebers love her and I want a pictures for a memory of today" I took my phone out took the picture then said

"ok thank you girls but now I have to get in there by Mandy so she can come home"

"ok thank you Justin" they all said it together. I picked up the bags and the note Becky wrote for Mandy and ran inside

Mandy's POV

Justin is taking a seriously long time to get back. I was just about to call him on his phone but then he came walking through the door

"hey there you are . . . What's all that?" he was carrying a couple gift bags win with him

"sorry it took so long but I took a couple pictures with some fans I told them yesterday I would but I didn't so I just did and my last 5 fans that were standing there gave me all this to give to you and they said they hope you get better"

"oh that's so sweet I wish I could have meet them"

"well I have the next best thing I have a picture of all 6 of us together" he showed me the picture these girls are so sweet

"well I'll look at all of it when we get home . . . What's that" he was holding a piece of paper in his hands

"oh yea I almost forgot one of the girls wrote you a note"

"well here let me see it I'll read it on the way out of the hospital" he passed it to me after I got into the wheelchair he grabbed the gift bags and started pushing me out of the hospital as I read the note

'_**Dear Mandy,**_

_**First of all I hope you get better you're in mine and my friends prayers. You're so lucky and just like Justin you are an inspiration and I know you're probably about to say how am I an inspiration right? Well you're engaged to one of my inspirations actually my life savior and you were just a normal fan of his but you stole his heart you get to live every girls dream you're with Justin Bieber. From the pictures I have seen with you and him and your son and the couple interviews and all the other stuff you did with him it shows that you 2 really love each other well I got to go now but again I hope you get better soon and have a great wedding Becky'**_

I just finished reading it when Justin got to the car and started helping me in

When we got home Justin grabbed the gift bags and slowly helped me up the stairs to our room. We got to the room and Justin made me lay down in the bed and I started looking at all my gifts

I got a big teddy bear wearing a shirt that said Get Better Soon on it from Becky. A homemade scarf that was really beautiful from a girl named Jess. I got a I couldn't believe she did this but I got a bracelet that looked expensive from a girl named Rachel. Then I got a really cute black purple and green dress  media/largest_  from a girl named Nikki. Then the last one made me a dog tag necklace that said Mrs. Bieber on the front and From Natalie on the back on the card that was hanging off the gift bag it said _**'hope you feel better just wanted you to have a dog tag necklace on just like Justin and I hope you like it and the bracelets I made for you too'**_ I looked back in the bag and found a couple beautiful handmade bracelets  .  . ?20101226141209 I thought that they were beautiful I slid the bracelets on and put the necklace on me then Justin came in the room

"wow where did you get all that"

"your fans this is what they gave me aren't they all beautiful"

"yes and they look great on you"

"ok Mr. Cheesy where's your mom and the baby"

"downstairs I asked my mom to help me take care of him while I take care of you"

"Justin you don't have to do that go have fun"

"I AM GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU OK NO EXCEPTIONS AND NO GETTING OUT OF IT"

"fine fine I was just trying to be nice and tell you to go have fun"

"oh I will I get to sit here and bother you and you can't do a thing about it" he was smiling

"you wont be mean to me"

"yea I know I wont, so how are you feeling"

"I still hurt but I'm better then yesterday . . . This is going to be a long 5 ½ weeks"

"what?"

"that's when I get my stitches taken out and can move around again so since I can't really do anything grab my computer for me please" he grabbed my computer off the dresser and gave it to me

"now sit down by me remember we were supposed to start looking for a new place to live yesterday but um plans kinda changed"

"haha yea not really what I planed either" he sat down on the bed next to me on his side and we started looking for some houses. I think we were sitting here for a couple hours until we found one we both liked it was really beautiful and Justin got what he wanted a pool and hot tub in the back yard the house was a well it wasn't big but it wasn't small either it was just a nice size for a new family to grow and of course for Justin and his buddy's to hang out too

The doctor gave me some medicine that I have to take at 8 every night and it makes me tired right away I laid all the way down in the bed I don't even think Justin was in the room anymore but I fell asleep

Justin's POV

I went out to put little man to bed but when I came back in the bedroom Mandy was asleep. I guess that medicine the doctor gave her works really fast it was cute because she had a light snore and she doesn't really snore she only did every once in a while when she was really exhausted

I got changed and laid down next to her and since I can't really wrap my arms around because of her stitches her I just slid my arm under her head but before I fell asleep she woke up a little and said

"hold me?" I was confused

"what?"

"I want you to um to to wrap your um your arms around me, please?" she was really out of it she was talking weird but I still answered her

"I don't want to hurt you though" she opened her eyes a little and said

"please it will make me um feel safe again"

"I know but I don't want to hurt you or rip the stitches open" she grabbed my arm and laid it on her

"there see you're not hurting me and you're not ripping my stitches open"

"ok ok I'm sorry Mrs. Pushy"

"I know I am now I'm going back to sleep"

"haha ok goodnight babe I love you"

"I love you too" as she was talking she was dozing off it was really cute I kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

Mandy's POV

I get to take the stitches out tomorrow but I am really bored and Justin wont let me do anything I can't lay in this bed another day

"Justin please I can't keep laying here"

"you have to just 1 more day trust me I don't want to see you laying there anymore either I miss chasing you around the house" he started giggling "but we are going to have to deal with it one more day"

"well can you at least help me downstairs to the couch"

"I don't know if I should"

"I have to walk down the stairs tomorrow anyway and besides the doctor said I can sit on the couch" he thought took a deep breath and said

"alright but only to the couch" I grabbed my computer and he helped me up and he slowly helped me go down the stairs I think we went so slow we took longer then it took to build the stairs

We got to the TV room and he helped me sit down on the couch I turned on the TV and the news channel was on I was about to change it but then I seen something

"4 men were killed just last night at the Atlanta Georgia County Jail last night apparently there were 5 men and the one man was the leader of all of them he got mad and had the other 4 killed they were all found in their cells stabbed and hung by the neck" they showed all 5 of the men and I knew who they were the 1 was the man that raped me and the other 4 were the men that tried to kill me I turned the TV off and Justin wrapped his arms around me trying to secure me

"are you ok"

"yea I'm fine it's just I don't know seeing their pictures hearing their dead except one in a way it's a relief I know that's mean to say but still"

"hey it's ok they did some really bad stuff to you it's really ok to feel like that"

"anyway off of that subject I was on my computer last night and I think I found the perfect place for the ceremony"

"really where"

"it's a big beach whitish sand with a little bit of tan and it's big enough it's really beautiful"

"I can't wait to see it"

"so speaking of the wedding have you picked the other 2 fans to come to the wedding"

"no I haven't even been on twitter yet cuz I know I have A LOT of fans to choose from"

"well here we'll choose together" I opened my computer and had him sign on to his twitter and he was right there was a lot we were looking through them all and A LOT of them just tweeted but there was a couple that did what we really wanted they sent in collages and videos of all Justin. Justin picked first he picked a collage of himself it was a collage from JayBieber15 **(again I am making these names up) **

a_ .ir/upload/a_ 

but then since I picked the first one a long time ago we are picking the next one together we picked out a long video college of him by JDBieber314

watch?v=kB5XLnGenPc

"so babe are you ready to make some girls scream" I was smiling he laughed and said

"haha yea let me see the computer and I will post it then have them DM me their Skype names" he grabbed the computer and wrote

'_congratz to my lucky winners _ JayBieber15_ & _ JDBieber314_ U get 2 come 2 the wedding but I need U guys 2 DM me Ur Skype names'_ almost instantly Justin got responses from both of them saying that their Skype names are the same as their twitter I guess it's easier. Justin signed out of twitter and had me sign into my Skype because he didn't want his Skype all over the place so I signed on and requested them Justin made sure he was out of the shot I guess he wanted to surprise them

Their faces popped up they were pretty one had blonde hair and the other one was brunette with blonde streaks

"hey guys my name's Mandy what's yours" I was trying not to laugh because Justin was still sitting next to me but he was poking my side and it tickled a little then the blonde said

"_**I'm Caitlyn**_" then the brunette said

"_**my name is Josie is Justin there**_"

"yes he is" just then Justin stuck his head into view of the camera causing both girls to scream so I turned the computer a little so we were both in view of the camera but Justin was still poking my side

"Justin stop it, it still hurts to laugh"

"sorry babe"

"it's ok now these are the fans that you picked for the wedding"

"hey girls" they both looked like they were going to try and jump through the cameras and they both screamed

"_**HI JUSTIN!**_" he smiled widely and said

"so you girls want to come to the wedding huh?"

"_**yes**_" Caitlyn was smiling huge

"_**oh my god yes I would love to**_" Josie almost screamed

"well there a couple conditions" they both smiled and said

"_**what are they**_"

"well first is the obvious no jumping up and saying I object" I knew I was blushing then he said "second I will talk to you for a little bit but I can't the whole time beings that it is our wedding" he smiled and put his arm around me I kissed his cheek and said

"one last thing how old are you" they both looked confused "if your under 18 we would like you to bring someone that is we want you guys to be safe" Josie was the first one to answer

"_**I can bring my best friend she's 18**_" then Caitlyn said

"_**and I can bring my sister**_"

"great well you can DM us your addresses and we'll have you both picked up and brought to the wedding then the reception" Caitlyn looked upset

"_**but I live all the way in Ohio**_" Josie was upset too

"_**and I live in Wyoming**_"

"well we will just have a car pick you up at your house and have tickets waiting at your airport"

"_**really**_" they were getting really excited

"yea but for now we got to go ok girls" Josie answered him first

"_**ok bye Justin**_" then Caitlyn said

"_**bye I love you Justin**_" that made him smile

"I love you guys too" then he shut the computer and I turned and looked at him

"so what was your mom doing with JJ today?"

"I think they were going for a long walk through the park" he smiled and said "so now we have the house and we can do WHATEVER we want to do" he said it in a seductive voice but then he leaned over and started to kiss me and I didn't back away but then he started to move his hand up my stomach under my shirt

"Justin no we can't I cant" he stopped and just looked at me "stitches remember I get them out tomorrow I don't want to rip them open and have to keep them in for another couple weeks . . . and besides I want to wait for the honeymoon for that Mr. Bieber"

Justin's POV

I understand that she wants to wait for the honeymoon but I still at least wanted her to kiss me

"so that means you can't even kiss your fiancé" she just looked at me so I got up and started walking but then she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the couch

"I didn't say I didn't want to kiss you I didn't answer because I was waiting for you to kiss me smarty pants now bring that gorgeous face over here and kiss me"

"sorry I don't take orders" I was trying not to smile

"fine then I guess you just don't want to kiss me anymore" she went to look away but I stopped her by grabbing her chin and pulling her face towards me after a couple minutes she pulled away and said

"I love you"

"I love you too Mrs. Bieber"

"god I can't wait"

"for what?"

"to actually be married to you be Mrs. Bieber and be with you forever" she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me one more time then I said

"well you are my Mrs. Bieber right now to me, you WILL be with me forever no matter what the only thing we have to do is get the marriage done"

"I know one month from today and we will be married can you believe it"

"no I can't because it's not coming fast enough"

"I know but it's not that much longer"

JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB JDB

Mandy is getting her stitches out today I can't wait I get my fun and energetic fiancé back I mean don't get me wrong I love her no matter what but I also miss not having to be scared to touch her afraid I might hurt her

"Mandy Lopez doctor Hall can see you now" I thought that was a funny name but I ignored it and helped Mandy up and helped her to the room where the nurse walked us too

"the doctor will be right in" the nurse walked out

"ugh you know I hate when they do that" I had no idea what she was talking about

"do what"

"tell us the doctor will see us now but then they walk out I swear I hate getting stitches because they always take a long time to come out"

"wait how many times have you gotten stitches"

"these 2 would make 5 times of having to get stitches"

"wow what did you do"

"um well when I was about 7 or 8 I dropped a big sauce can on my little toe I needed 6 stitches um I cut my other little toe on a piece of glass I don't remember how many stitches I needed and I stepped on a broken pipe in the woods when I was hiking"

"wow you hurt yourself a lot"

"I know I don't only always need stitches though I also used to burn myself"

"wait what"

"not on purpose I backed up into a 500 degree grill not realizing it was there, I have sprained my ankle a couple times and fractured the growing plate in my elbow when I was 14 by riding a bike but Marie had fun with it because she got to hold the cast on my arm and the doctor told her to hold it tight and it hurt so she thought it was funny"

"you really do hurt yourself a lot do I need to put you in some safety gear so I can keep you safe"

"I don't know because when I was little me and my brother used to have to go to the hospital all the time so we used to go in together and they would ask which one it was that time"

"nice babe" then there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in

Mandy's POV

The doctor finally came in I really can't wait to get these stitches out

"Ms. Lopez are you ready to get those stitches out"

"yes defiantly"

"oh who is this" he pointed to Justin

"that is my fiancé Justin"

"so you're the couple my daughter can't stop talking about" he started getting all of the supplies together to get the stitches out while I said

"excuse me"

"you're Mandy Lopez and this is your fiancé Justin Bieber?" now I get what he was saying I was just to excited about getting the stitches out I can't keep up with anything right now but then Justin said

"I guess we are doc why she doesn't like us she can't stop talking about us or she does"

"oh no she does she'll be in her room listening to your music and yelling at people on I think it's twitter that says they don't like Ms. Lopez she's a big fan of yours Mr. Bieber"

"thank you . . . hey do you have a extra piece of paper" the doctor pointed towards the counter and said

"right there do you need a pen or something"

"nah I got it doc thanks though" I swear sometimes the way he talks makes me wanna laugh. He got up and walked over to the counter as the doctor started taking the stitches out of me so I had to lay back since I had to get the stitches out of my chest and stomach so I couldn't see what Justin was doing

After the doctor took the stitches out of my stomach he started on my chest and that's when Justin sat next to me and I just looked at him trying to figure out what he did so he held up the piece of paper and it had his autograph on it

"aww you're so sweet"

"I know"

"you're also conceded"

"ouch"

"ok almost done" the doctor took one more minute and said "ok all done now you still have to be careful but you can go back to moving around and having fun"

"thank you doctor" I sat up as i was fixing my shirt since i had to move it around a little so the stiches could get takin out of my chest AND my stomach then the doctor said

"and congratulations on the engagement"

"oh thank you so much" he was about to walk out of the room until Justin stopped him and said

"here this is for your daughter" he handed him the piece of paper with his name on it

"what is . . . Oh thank you she'll love it um I'm not really supposed to do this but do you mind taking a couple pictures for her"

"sure no problem" the doctor took out his phone and took a picture of Justin holding his autograph then I guess he wanted one with me and Justin in it then the last one was all three of us. This was the weirdest doctors appointment I have ever been to

We got to the car and I was able to walk myself I am so happy. When I got in the car I got a text message

'_**I'm here I'm at the airport waiting Kristen**_' wow I forgot I told Kristen to come today

"babe?"

"yea?"

"we got to go to the airport"

"for?"

"Kristen's here so she can help me look for dresses then she's going home in 2 days or when we find a couple dresses then in 2 weeks my friends are coming out so they can get fitted for their dresses"

"ok I have to have my friends come out to get fitted for their suites"

"yea who are you having for your best man and your groomsmen"

"ah my dad as my best man then Christian Ryan and Chaz as my groomsmen what about you well bridesmaids and maid of honor"

"Kristen is my Maid of honor then Kayla Marie and Tori are my bridesmaids but I swear if Kayla stares at you the way she did when she stayed for 2 days in Canada I will slap her and I know she's my friend and you don't pay attention but still it's weird for me to have my closest friends to check you out"

"I know how you feel"

"what do you mean"

"Ryan when he put his arm around you that day in Canada I kinda got a bit um . . Jealous"

"aww that's so sweet but you don't have to worry about that because Ryan is just my little brother I mean he's only a couple months younger but still he's my brother"

"I know it's just I . . ."

"you got jealous and you think that if I can find someone I love more then you I'd leave you but that can't happen because I love you too much I don't see all the other men in the world except my family and trust me I can't see them the way I see you" that made him blush I just smiled as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers

We were pulling into the airport parking lot so I text Kristen

'_**hey we're pulling into the airport be ready please**_'

When we got all the way in the parking lot the car was immediately surrounded by paparazzi and screaming girls so me and Justin both got out of the car to help Kristen get in the car we got to Kristen at the back of the crowd and she said

"wow this is crazy how do you get through all this" me and Justin both said

"push" Justin smiled and grabbed Kristen's suite case and we all pushed through the crowd I helped Kristen get in the car while Justin put her stuff in the trunk and we all jumped in the car and went out to get something to eat then we went home. When we got there Kristen said

"so I guess I am staying in the same room again"

"yea you are" she went to grab her bag but Justin stopped her

"I got it" he picked up her bag and started walking

"wow what's with him"

"he's trying to be nice since I just got my stitches out" I guess he heard because he said

"I'm trying to be nice to my new soon to be sister-in-law"

"ok ok I'm sorry but it's getting late so lets get her inside and go to bed" he turned around and walked inside and as me and Kristen followed I looked at her and said

"so where are Spencer and Emily"

"Zack is watching them" I went to the guest room with Kristen and we talked for a while then I said

"ok well get some sleep cuz after breakfast we are going out dress shopping then be home by 2 so I can spend the rest of my birthday with Justin" I walked out of the room and she started to get changed I went to JJ's room and seen he was sleeping in his crib I guess Pattie put him down before. I went in mine and Justin's room and I didn't really see what time it was but then Justin said

"ready for bed"

"why what time is it"

"it's almost 11"

"wow um well then can you hand me my purple and blue pajama short outfit it's on top of the dresser"

"sure but you have to stop wearing those shorts in the house when people are here I hate trying to tell my mom why I'm downstairs late in the morning" he handed me the cloths

"hey it's not my fault you can't control um yourself and hey i dont have a good body i have scars now" I started getting changed

"yes it is your fault and no matter what i love what your body looks like"

"how do you figure its my fault" I was changing my shirt

"because your sexy"

"and here you go with that sexy stuff again and like i said the scars make me look even more ugly then what i am" I finished getting dressed then I turned around and picked up my cloths to put them in the hamper but then when I stood up I felt Justin's arms around me

"i say you're sext because it's true Shawty and you NEVER have been and NEVER will be" he started swaying us back and forth

"what are you doing"

"taking advantage of the fact that you can move again" I turned around in his arms and put my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss grabbed the cloths and walked in the bathroom but when I went to walk back out Justin was standing right there

"what?"

"that's really all I get" I kissed him quickly again and ducked under his arm and got into bed and went all the way under the blanket including my head

"really babe?" I started giggling and said

"really what"

"I get a quick kiss then you hide from me" he got under the blanket and I said

"yup that's all you get I'm tired so goodnight" I started to turn over but Justin stopped me by tickling me

"w-why do you always h-have to tickle m-me" I was trying not to laugh loud but I couldn't help it

"because I don't get my kiss"

"fine j-just please s-stop tickling me" he stopped and I turned over facing him and started kissing him his hands started moving all over me he ended up pulling me up so I was laying on him but then a couple minutes later I felt something on my leg so I pulled away from him and got back on my side of the bed and started laughing I couldn't help it

"what's so funny"

"lift up the blanket" he lifted it up and laid it back down and started giggling

"I told you about those pajamas"

"you can't see my pajamas under the blanket you just REALLY loved that kiss"

"I can't help it ok thats what happens when i kiss the girl im in love with"

"well remember our honeymoon will be something to look forward to while you're on tour for 4 months"

"that's far away"

"I know but time will go fast because I can have my sister baby-sit every once in a while and I can come visit you and sometimes even bring JJ with me depending on how far it is"

"good cuz I can't do the whole tour without you by me"

"ok cheesy I am going to sleep" I curled up on my side and Justin went to lay his arms around me but I stopped him

"what's wrong"

"did you fix yourself"

"yes it's fine"

"ok then" I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me and held onto his hands as i was smiling and said

"goodnight Justin"

"goodnight babe I love you"

"I love you too" he pulled me closer to him so my body was literally against his and I fell asleep


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

Mandy's POV

It's already 9 in the morning me and Kristen have to go out today and look for dresses. So I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black shirt with a skull on it a pair of my black converse shoes that had designs on them and threw my hair in a pony tail put my phone in my pocket

.  **(minus the glasses)** had to hurry up brush my teeth and now I have to try to wake up Mr. Lazy

"Justin wake up . . . . . . . . . Babe come on I have to leave and you have to get up"

"no I don't wanna I wanna sleep" he pulled the blanket over him

"no wake up" I sat down by him and of course once I did he pulled me all the way down

"why do you always have to do that when I try to get you up"

"because I like you laying by me and besides it's your birthday so you shouldn't get up" he peeked his head out of the blanket

"well I have too and I like laying by you too but come on I have to go look for a dress . . . I made pancakes" that got him to get up he put on black skinny jeans a blue shirt and a blue hat with black Supra's brushed his teeth and came out of the bathroom smiling

"really half blue and half black"

"what do you mean" he looked at his outfit and said "haha I didn't even realize that"

"come on babe lets go eat before I have to leave" I went to turn around and walk out but he stopped me

"what?" but he didn't say anything he just leaned in and started to kiss me when he pulled away I smiled and said

"what was that for"

"birthday kiss . . . Happy birthday"

"thank you" I kissed him one more time and was about to walk out of the room again but then I stopped and decided to grab one of Justin's purple hats

. 

and one of many pairs of his sun glasses I didn't wanna wear the glasses yet so I just hung them off my shirt and threw the hat on but when I walked out of the room Justin was standing there waiting

"what? Do I look that bad"

"no look hot in my hat"

"well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself in them either" he laughed a little and said

"ok lets go" he grabbed my hand and started walking down the stairs

"there's the birthday girl . . . Here I made you a special breakfast" Pattie was smiling as she handed me a plate with eggs toast an orange and pancakes with strawberries

"thank you it looks great and sorry he takes awhile to get out of bed . . . So Kristen you ready to go and look for dresses today" I sat down at the table and started eating

"yea but I'm not looking forward to you getting upset because you can't find the right dress"

"hey I wont be like those other brides and scream about anything and everything" they all just sat there smiling

When me and Kristen were about to leave I looked at Justin and said

"do you want me to take JJ or do you want to keep him here"

"I'll keep him it will be easier for you"

"ok we got to go I love you" I kissed him real quick

"love you too bye" me and Kristen walked out of the house and got in Justin's car he's letting me borrow it for today so that we can go look for dresses. As we were driving I said

"so I think I already found my dress"

"how did you do that"

"well I've been sitting on my computer for the past 5 weeks and I was able to find a place for the ceremony Justin found a place for the reception and we're going to have the rehearsal dinner at the house and after I did all that I started looking at bridal store websites and I found this beautiful dress but we have to go there so I can try it on"

"ok so what about the decorations and the bouquets did you order them yet"

"yea I did all that 2 weeks ago"

"wow you got a lot done"

"haha yea well when you're held up in bed and your over protective fiancé wont let you do anything besides sit on your computer in bed you find the stuff you need for the wedding"

"so where is this store"

"just a little further up the road" I drove for another minute or 2 then pulled over in front of the store and once I got out it was like these people follow me I had a swarm of people around me so I just pushed through and ran into the store with Kristen right behind me

Once I got in the store I took a deep breath and started looking for my dress. It took me about 20 minutes of looking until I found my dress.**( I'm not showing the dress until the wedding sorry)** I ran in the dressing room and tried it on and I couldn't believe it but it actually fit me perfectly I walked out and showed Kristen

"so what do you think"

"oh my god it's beautiful" one of the women that worked there came walking over to me and said

"you look beautiful, is that the dress you would like Ms. Lopez" that was weird that lady knows my name

"um . . . how did you know my name"

"oh my daughter knows your fiancé and now she knows you she told me who you were she's over at the counter"

"oh ok well yes this is the one I want . . . . . . How much"

"$957"

"ok I'll take it" I went and changed out of the dress and brought it back out as they were putting it in the bag that it goes in I started looking for some dresses for Kristen Tori Marie and Kayla and it was like I was supposed to be here today because I found their dresses right away they were all purple but Kristen's dress was a different shade of purple with a ribbon type belt going around the waist I wanted hers to be different then everyone else's

After I found all the dresses I went to look for a veil and of course that had to be the one thing that would take forever for mr to find

After 1½ hours of looking I finally found one the PERFECT one . . . for me. When I paid it came up to be $1637 for everything so I paid with the last bit of money that my parents gave me. I just hope that with my friends dresses they will fit I got their sizes but still

We got back to the house at about 1:30. I got out of the car and grabbed my dress and veil while Kristen grabbed the other dresses. We walked in the house and right away Justin said

"so can I see the dress"

"nope not right now" then he gave me his puppy dog look "no Justin you are going to have to wait until the wedding"

"fine then you can't see my tux"

"that's fine but you haven't even got it yet"

"yea I know I'm inviting my friends and my dad down this weekend to look for them"

"ok . . . Well I'm going to put the dresses away then I'm going to sit in the hot tub" I ran upstairs with Kristen following me. We went into my room and put the dresses and the veil in the back of the closet

"hey did you bring a bikini or something to wear in the hot tub"

"no I didn't to be honest I didn't even think about it" I grabbed my pink bikini that had black skulls on it and threw it to her

"put that on" I grabbed my black bikini with green spots on them and put it on

We went back down stairs after getting changed I grabbed JJ and his chair and looked at Justin

"you coming?"

"ah sure let me just go get changed"

"alright we'll meet you out there"

When we got outside I strapped JJ in his chair and got in the hot tub across from Kristen then after about 5 minutes Justin finally came out and got in next to me but then he did he did that yawn thing where he yawns and puts his arm around the back of me

"really Justin?" he just smiled looking at me and said

"really what?"

"trying be all smooth again"

"hey I AM smooth I got swag"

"oh really?"

"yes that's how I got you . . . And I can't forget my good looks"

"oh yea Mr. Conceded you being or trying to be smooth with your swag and your good looks is what won me over"

"ok then what was it"

"just you being you" he smiled as he started to reach over and kissed me when we pulled away I smiled and said

"I love you" he kissed me on the tip of my nose making me giggle a little and said

"I love you too Mrs. Bieber"

"you 2 are the cheesiest couple I have ever seen" I smiled looked at Kristen and said

"thanks"

"no I meant it in a good way"

"I know you did" I looked at Justin and said "where did your mom go"

"ah she went to go pick something up" I thought for a minute and said

"wait it better not be for me Justin"

"hey I didn't tell her to get you anything so if she does that's between you 2"

Justin's POV

My mom is out getting a dress for her Kristen and Mandy for a birthday party I planned. Mandy said I couldn't get her anything she didn't say I couldn't throw a party or a surprise party at that I invited her friends and family and my friends and family and some famous people she LOVES. The party is going to be held at a club and tonight only people with invitations can get in the club . . . Something pulled me out of my thought

"Babe . . . Babe are you ok?"

"yea I'm fine"

"ok well listen to JJ he's trying to say dada" I turned smiling at little man after a couple minutes of him trying he finally said

"dada" we all started giggling and clapping but I got out of the hot tub and picked him up then Mandy got out and ran in the house and came back out a minute later with the video camera

"I wanna see if he says it again" so I smiled and said

"come on little man say dada . . . Say dada" he giggled and just looked around after about 10 minutes of trying to get him to say it again he said

"dada" then he lifted up his hand and slapped me and giggled again all of us started laughing and I said

"say mama"

"dada"

"no say mama"

"mama" that made Mandy's face light right up and I was kinda shocked because most babies don't say more then one word at a time after he said that he started yawning so I went up to his room and put him down for a nap while Mandy went in the bedroom to get changed. When I put him down I went in my room I seen Mandy throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top then when she seen me she smiled and said

"so are you gonna get changed or stay in that the rest of the day"

"what you don't like seeing me in my wet shorts with out a shirt"

"I never said that"

"no I'm gonna get changed"

"ok then I'll meet you down stairs" she kissed me and walked out of the room

What she didn't know was that I'm putting on a white shirt that says '_**Happy 18th Birthday Mandy I love you**_' on it I know it's cheesy but I know she'll like it I put a vest over top of it so that she don't see it right now I'm wearing black skinny jeans and white Supras

Jeans- 

Shirt-  .  **(white shirt not tan and vest is buttoned so that the writing on the shirt is NOT visable)**

Supras-  . 


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

Justin's POV

When I started walking down stairs my mom was coming in the house with 3 dress bags

"what's that" Mandy walked over to her smiling

"these are dresses for us 3 for tonight"

"you didn't have to get us anything . . . wait what's going on tonight"

"we are going out in to town and having fun all 4 of us for your birthday and Chelsea next door already agreed to watch the baby"

"you really didn't have to do that"

"I know but I wanted too so here is yours and here you go Kristen this is yours . . . We're leaving at about 6:30 so you have to go get ready since it's 5:45"

"alright I'm going"

Mandy's POV

I took my dress and ran upstairs to my room and unzipped the dress bag I found a beautiful and funky dress I couldn't believe she got this for me I slipped the dress on. I sort of curled my hair I made it a little wavy put the bracelets on that Natalie one of Justin's fans gave me and a necklace that my grandfather gave me before he past away and I put on a pair of purple heals I did my eye liner grabbed my bag put my phone in it and walked out of my room

My dress-  . 

My necklace-  assets/uploads/posts/47864/S7305110_ 

just in case you didn't see it the bracelets-  .  . ?20101226141209

My heals-  images/photos/uncategorized/2008/10/06/steve_madden_ 

My bag-  media/largest_ 

When I walked out of my room I seen my sister walking out of the guest room with a white pink and black dress on and black flats with her hair straightened

Kristen's Dress-  . /images/Candice% 

"you look beautiful Kristen"

"thank you so do you"

"GIRLS YOU READY!" Pattie must have been ready fast because she was calling us from downstairs

"yea we're coming" I let Kristen walk downstairs first because I wanted to get JJ out of his room but when I got in there he wasn't there I guess Pattie took him out already so I walked back out and walked downstairs and it felt like I was going to prom or something because Justin was standing down at the end of the staircase smiling at me

"you look beautiful" I couldn't help but smile at him

"thank you . . . You don't look so bad yourself"

"haha thanks" he held out his arm and said "ready to have some fun birthday girl" I took his arm and said

"defiantly" Pattie and Kristen came walking out with JJ and Chelsea. Chelsea smiled and said

"happy birthday and don't worry he's safe with me"

"thank you" then I realized what Pattie was wearing after she gave the baby to Chelsea she was wearing a beautiful black and white dress

Pattie's Dress-  . ?v=1241420446000

"Pattie you look great"

"thank you sweetie so do you . . .is everyone ready to go" me Justin and Kristen all said

"YES" that made Pattie laugh a little but then she said

"ok lets go" she walked outside first then Kristen then me and Justin but when I went outside I seen a limo out there

"oh my god we're riding in that" Justin laughed and said

"yea Usher rented it for us"

"he's sweet but all of you need to stop getting me stuff all the time"

"hey I didn't get you anything today" he opened the door for all of us to get in

"today? As in another day"

"no I didn't buy you anything for your birthday I'm doing what you wanted and spending your birthday with you" we all got in and Pattie tapped on the window for the driver to tell him we were ready

"that's all I wanted was to spend it with my fiancé" I kissed him on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around me "so where are we going"

"I don't know" I heard a little bit of sarcasm in his voice

"yea sure" he didn't say anything he just rubbed my arm a little and we all just sat there staring out the windows for about 5 minutes when the driver pulled up outside of what looked like a club it looked like it was really empty

"where are we" Justin smiled as he was getting out of the limo and said

"Club Insomnia"

"it looks empty" I got out

"yeah we called ahead they were supposed to be closed tonight but they're letting us in so we're not surrounded" we all walked in and there wasn't even music playing

"wow my first time in a club and it's dead" Justin laughed a little, we walked through a curtain and all of a sudden all I heard was

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANDY!" there were a lot of people that jumped up

"oh my god! What is all this" Justin started laughing again and said

"you told me you didn't want me to get you anything but you never said that I couldn't throw you a surprise party"

"I can't believe you did this"

"anything for my shawty" I knew I started blushing but then he said "there are A LOT of people that are here that wanna say hi and wish you a happy birthday so come on" I looked behind me and realized Pattie and Kristen walked away

"where did your mom and Kristen go"

"ah probably went to go talk to everyone which is what you should be doing so come on" I was trying not to freak out with all the people that he walked me up too

I met Shia LaBeouf, Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, Demi Lovato, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Rihanna, Sean Kingston, the Jonas Brothers, Josh Duhamel, Ashton Kutcher, Lil Wayne, Britney Snow, Will I Am, Amanda Bynes, Kanye West, Cody Simpson, Miranda Cosgrove and a lot more but I can't name them all then Justin said

"ok I also invited Selena"

"Gomez?"

"yea you're not mad are you"

"no as long as it's just a friend thing I'm really not mad besides I'm a fan of hers"

"great and it is just friends I promise. . . Oh speaking of her" she was walking towards us

"hey Selena" she smiled and hugged him while she said

"hey Justin . . . Hey you must be Mandy" then she hugged me

"yes I am"

"it's great to meet you happy birthday"

"thank you and I'm happy to meet you too"

"really? Most girls wouldn't want to meet their boyfriends ex's"

"no I like you I know you 2 are just friends now and I'm a fan of yours I mean I will like you until you act like Jasmine V. which hopefully you don't" we all started laughing

"no I wont all I want for Justin is for him to be happy and it really seems like he is with you I would never try to come between him and happiness" we talked for a couple more minutes then Justin had me meet more people

After I met everyone Justin brought me over to my our family and friends and of course Demon, Ryan, Chaz, Christian, Jaden, Marie, Kayla and Tori all had to hit me 18 times and pinch me I really hate that stupid birthday thing because I got hit I think it was over 100 times and pinched 8 times

"ok would everyone stop beating up my fiancé please" Justin started giggling and wrapped his arms around me

"fine" Ryan was laughing but then Tik Tok by Ke$ha started to play

"dance with me" I was smiling at Justin

"ok come on" I looked at everyone and said

"guys you coming"

"Marie would you like to dance" Chaz is so corny

"I'd love too"

"come on everyone come dance" I had to pull everyone with me but I made them dance

We danced for a little while then 'Tonight, I Love You' by The Latency came on and I pulled Justin away from all of our friends to another part of the floor **(incase you don't know what that song is** watch?v=Zba2QQM-nqs **)**

"what's wrong"

"nothing I just wanted to have a couple dances with you without everyone right there" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist and we were dancing slowly to the music but I couldn't stop smiling at him and looking into his big gorgeous brown eyes he was smiling then he gigled and said

"what?"

"nothing"

"then why are you staring at me like that"

"like what?"

"I don't know you have a slight smile on your face but you're also just staring at me"

"I don't know I just I guess I feel like I'm in a fairytale or a great dream and I'm trying to take advantage of it because I don't want to wake up and this not be real" he was just smiling at me "I know that was corny right" he shook his head and said

"no it was nice but just one thing it's not a dream or fairytale it's real tonight when you go to sleep I will still be laying by you in the morning when you wake up I promise" i smiled even wider and said

"I love you Justin"

"I love you too Mandy" he kissed me but then he said "hey look at this" he unbuttoned his vest and showed me his shirt it said '_**Happy 18th Birthday Mandy I Love You**_'

"that's so sweet I love that where'd you get it"

"I had it specially made for tonight"

"well it's cute and it looks good on you" he kissed me and said

"I'll be right back"

"ok" I kissed him on the cheek he walked away so I went over by everyone else until I heard my name being called and when I looked I seen Justin standing up on the stage they had in the club

"Mandy come up here for a couple minutes please" I walked past everyone and went up on stage looked at Justin and whispered

"this isn't really the right back I was thinking of" he smiled and said

"here sit down on this stool" I sat down and he said

"I'm going to sing a song and hopefully you know why I'm singing it" the music started playing and he started singing

"_he called her on the road, from a lonely cold hotel room, just to hear her say I love you one more time_" as he was singing I know I had a big smile on my face and I do know why he is singing it because this is the song that he said was for me and him when he's on tour. After he was done singing I smiled and said

"thank you" he nodded his head then said

"ok close your eyes Shawty" I rolled my eyes and closed them still smiling. A minute later he said "ok open them" when I did I seen a really beautiful and cool looking cake

**(imagine it a tiny bit bigger lol)** it had sparkling candles in it but then I heard Justin start to sing

watch?v=eRe0rzlFOro&feature=related **(sorry I just felt like using that video)** everyone in the room started singing with him when they were done he was smiling as he said

"ok babe make a wish" I thought for a minute and I didn't say it out loud because I did and didn't wish for something I wished for my life to stay just how it is me with Justin and the baby then I blew out the candles. After everyone had some cake I still wasn't aloud off the stage yet

"ok Mandy some of the guest tonight got you some gifts so . . . Guys can you bring the stuff out" 2 guys came walking out pushing a table with gifts on it I grabbed the mic and said

"I really appreciate this guys but you all know that you didn't have to get me anything" they didn't say anything they just looked at me as Justin took the mic back and started passing me stuff

"ok this one is from . . . . Ke$ha" he handed me a box I opened it to find some really cool and unique jewelry

"thank you Ke$ha"

"no problem happy birthday!" she is loud

"ok these are from . . . . Miley" he handed me 4 boxes and a bag I opened all of them and found cloths, shoes and jewelry

. 

"thanks Miles I love this stuff"

"your welcome!" I swear it's like everyone had a mic

I opened a lot more stuff from Justin's friends and family and my friends

"ok this is from Usher"

"you already rented me the limo you didn't have to get me anything"

"just open it" he was standing right by the stage so I took the gift and unwrapped it and found an IPhone4

"oh my god Usher you really didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to and it has one tap video calling with Face Time"

"thank you so much"

"not a problem"

"these are from . . . Kristen" he handed me a couple bags when I opened it I seen she got me cloths but cloths that of course Justin will love she got me Hello Kitty and Betty Boop pajama shorts outfits and one nightgown there are quiet a few because after my grandfather past away I fell in love with Betty Boop stuff because he liked her **(I'm going up to 10 there will be 8 Betty Boop and 2 Hello Kitty I don't know why but I love them both if you don't wanna see the outfits just keep going)**

PJ OUTFIT 1-

store/bands/2775/product_ 

. 

PJ OUTFIT 2-  is/image/Sears/spin_prod_168140501?hei=248&wid=248&op_sharpen=1&resMode=sharp&op_usm=0.9,0.5,0,0

PJ OUTFIT 3-  cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=1504688

PJ OUTFIT 4-  . 

PJ OUTFIT 5-  . 

PJ OUTFIT 6-  media/products/ss_ 

PJ OUTFIT 7-  14/!BprKvMgBmk~$%28KGrHqQOKjQEu,95ge-DBLsZTkQK%29g~~_ 

PJ OUTFIT 8-  store/bands/2775/product_ 

PJ OUTFIT 9-  /images/I/41npueKhAAL._SY445_.jpg

PJ OUTFIT 10-  . 

"thank you Kristen" then Justin smiled and said

"yea thank you Kristen" I know I was blushing but then I slapped him in the arm and said

"stop it" and I started giggling

"ok you have 2 more this is from your parents" he handed me another bag but it was a big bag it had quite a few things in it but I had to unwrap them but when I finally got everything out I found an outfit sunglasses shoes makeup bracelets and a bag and I was shocked my parents have good taste

Stuff from parents-  . 

"and lastly this is from Demon" he gave me a little box I opened it and found a beautiful necklace  ekmps/shops/lulabula/images/9010_ 

"thank you it's beautiful" Jake just smiled and nodded

"ok I lied that wasn't the last gift that was just the last gift I could pick up"

"what?"

"here come with me" he pulled me off the stage and started walking me towards the doors with everyone following. As we got towards the doors he covered my eyes with both his hands but I could tell there were cameras flashing I guess that people found out that Justin was throwing me a party

"ok are you ready"

"yes I am" he pulled his hands off my eyes and there was a car sitting in front of me with a big red ribbon on it I couldn't help but scream at the car and in Justin's ear

images/2009/12/19/aston-martin-v12-vantage-carbon-black-special-edition_h2j1u_ 

"oh my god it's beautiful I love it"

"yea it's from my mom and me" he passed me the keys "here you go it's all yours"

"thank you" I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around giggling

"your welcome" he put me down and I looked at everyone and said

"ok before you all leave come inside for a minute" we all walked inside and I got back on stage grabbed the mic and said

"sorry I wanted to thank everyone without cameras in my face so thank you all so much for coming and for all of the stuff you all got me I love everything and I wont forget tonight and you know I would love it if you all came to the wedding it would mean a lot to me so please tweet me so I know you're coming I really would like it thank you again goodnight" I put the mic down and walked off stage but I went back to the door and hugged everyone before they left and thanked them personally and trust me it felt like that was longer then the party itself

Once everyone was gone Justin was walking towards me carrying my gifts I ran up to him and said

"here let me give you a hand with that"

"no I got it"

"you can't carry it all on your own"

"no your right that's why Ryan and Chaz are helping me" I looked behind him and seen them walking towards us with more of my gifts

"thank you guys"

"no problem" Ryan was smiling

"yea your lucky I like you Mandy" Chaz is always sarcastic

"yea I guess I like you too" he just smiled and shook his head

We all walked out and I opened the trunk to my new car for them to put everything in then there was a van that pulled up it was Jeremy, Pattie, Kristen, Demon, Christian, Kayla, Marie and Tori was in it. After all the stuff was put in the trunk of my car Chaz and Ryan jumped in the van

"we'll all meet you at the house"

"ok bye" they took off

"so where is everyone going to stay" I was looking at Justin

"well the guys can stay in the guest house, Kristen can still have the guest room and your friends can use the air mattresses we have for the night and stay in the room with Kristen"

"ok well lets go" I got in the car and got strapped in as Justin got in the passenger seat

"you ready babe" I was smiling at him and he said

"yes I am I wanna see how you drive this baby" he strapped in and I took off I have to admit I was driving fast but just not fast enough to get pulled over


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

Mandy's POV

We were home about 10 minutes after we left the club. We got out of the car grabbed all of my stuff and went inside. It didn't look like anyone was here so we went up to our room to put the stuff down then I went in JJ's room and he was sleeping in his bed so I went to the guest room where Kristen was staying and she was in there

"hey where is everyone"

"the boys were tired so they went to bed and the girls are laying on the other side of the bed right here sleeping"

"ok well I'm going back in my room then I'm tired"

"ok goodnight"

"night" I walked out and went back in my room but I didn't see Justin then I heard him singing he was in the shower so I tip toed in the bathroom and went over by the curtain quietly then I slapped the curtain and yelled

"BABE!" I seen him jump through the curtain and he yelled a little then he opened it

"are you trying to give me a heart attack"

"no but it was funny" since the curtain was open and the water was still running I was getting wet so I was about to start backing up but then Justin pulled me "what are you doing"

"hey you scared me so you get payback" he was trying to pull me into the shower

"Justin I'm still dressed"

"fine" he climbed out of the shower and turned me around

"now what are you doing" he didn't answer me he just unzipped my dress then he finally said

"you're getting in the shower with me whether you like it or not" I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me so I finally said

"ugh fine just get back in the shower I'll be in there in a second"

"you better" I turned around and looked at him

"is that an order" i was smirking

"no I would never order you around but if you don't get in I will have to put you over my shoulder again" he smiled and got back in the shower I walked out of the bathroom and took my heals off got undressed, and took my jewelry off but then I felt Justin grab me from behind and lift me up off the ground

"Justin what are you doing" he put me over his shoulder

"I'm picking you up and bringing you in the shower what does it look like"

"Justin I have no cloths on put me down"

"you know that's usually the point when you take a shower is to not have any cloths while you're in it" he was laughing he finally put me down right outside of the shower

"now go"

"you're bossy" I turned around and got in the shower

"I know I am" he climbed in the shower next to me but I was facing away from him so he wrapped his arms around the back of me and put his head on my shoulder then he started kissing me from my shoulder to my neck to my lips as he turned me around but since we have a bathtub too but it was separate from the shower for some reason I backed away from Justin after a minute because I'm getting out of the shower I want to take a hot bath

"what are you doing"

"going to take a hot bath" I got out and turned the tub on and got in then Justin shut the shower off and started walking over towards the tub I knew he wanted to get in so I scooted up a little so he could sit behind me and once he sat down I laid back on him so that my head was just below his with his arms around me then after a few minutes he said

"you know we have to do this more often"

"what?"

"take a bath and just relax without everyone around"

"oh yea I know" I started moving my neck around a little because it hurt

"what's wrong babe"

"my neck it hurts a little"

"well here" he started rubbing my shoulders and my neck and it immediately started to feel better but I didn't want him to stop yet so I just sat there letting him rub my neck. After a couple minutes Justin stopped and said

"how's that"

"better thank you babe . . . . . . . . . Well I'm getting out and going to get dressed" I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me and Justin did the same but then he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me with his head on my shoulder and said

"you know you could just wear that to bed"

"I know you would love to but . . . . . . I'm gonna wear one of my pajama outfits Kristen got me"

"you know what them pajamas do to me"

"and staying in the towel would make it worse"

"fine I guess you don't have to wear this" I just giggled and walked out of the bathroom I grabbed one of my nightgowns

. 

because I knew it would drive Justin crazy but I also just liked it after I got dressed I looked at Justin and seen all he was wearing was boxers and he started walking towards the deck

"is that really all your wearing"

"yup got a problem with it" he smirked

"not really" I started smiling I seen him smile a little but then his face dropped he walked out on the deck so I went out with him

"what's wrong" he looked confused

"what do you mean"

"I don't know you just seem upset or distracted by something"

"nope I'm just tired but I just want some air before I go to bed" he sat down on the couch and as i was walking towards the couch I said

"are you sure" I sat down by him and he put his arm around me tightly and said

"yes I'm fine I promise"

"ok I love you and I was just worrying about you"

"I know I love you too" he reached over and started to kiss me but then the kiss started to get really heated and he ended up picking me up and put down so that I was sitting on his lap still kissing him. A couple minutes later we heard clapping and cheering coming from down by the pool so I slid off his lap and looked by the pool and seen Ryan and Chaz standing there clapping looking up at us

Justin came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and he looked at Ryan and Chaz and said

"I thought you guys went to bed" then Ryan said

"no not yet we went in to get a drink but when we came back out you guys we up there um . . . Well you know"

"and you had to clap about it" Chaz was smiling and said

"yes we did" then Justin whispered in my ear

"wanna finish this inside then go to bed" I knew I was blushing as I smirked and shook my head yes "alright guys we're going to bed goodnight" Ryan and Chaz started giggling as they were shaking their head and waved

I turned around and started walking into the room and Justin still had his arms around the back of me because he was walking literally right behind me. Once we got in the room Justin started kissing me from my shoulder to my neck and eventually he was kissing my lips I was now walking backwards to the bed and I ended up falling on it with Justin landing on top of me

I think we were like that for about an hour or so but then I pulled away and said

"I love you, so much" he smiled and moved a little piece of hair that was in my face and said

"I love you too" he rolled off of me and yawned it made me giggle "what?"

"nothing" I rolled over on my side facing away from Justin and he pulled me in close to him so that I was right up against him

"goodnight my Lil Shawty" I giggled and said

"goodnight babe" I drifted into sleep I was really tired

Justin's POV

When I got up in the morning Mandy was still sleeping so I just laid there holding her in my arms. I laid there for about a half hour until Mandy started moving

"good morning sleepy head" that made her giggle a little

"good morning" I looked at her and said

"see I told you at the party that when you get up in the morning that I would still be here"

"I know . . . . . . . . So what time are you leaving"

"for?"

"to get all of you fitted for your tuxes"

"oh um I think after we eat breakfast so that we're not gone to long"

"what time is it"

"ah I think it's around 9"

"ok well I'm gonna go get JJ so I can feed him" she went to get up but I pulled her back down

"I don't get a good morning kiss" she just smiled and said

"I'm surprised you can after and hour of it last night"

"oh I'm good I can go on forever"

"you know what's sad is I actually believe that" she giggled and reached up and kissed me then pulled away and said

"satisfied?" I just smiled kissed her one more time then kissed her on each cheek her forehead, chin and nose making her giggle then kissed her one more time and said

"now I am" she got up and was about to walk out of the room but then I said "I love the outfit you gonna wear tat all day"

"no just until after breakfast then I'm gonna wear the shorts outfit my parents got me . . . Oh and hey what are you doing after you get back"

"I don't know why"

"because I wanted to know if you get back in time if you wanted to have a picnic just me you and JJ at the park"

"I'd love that but what about everyone else"

"I'll order some pizza, make some pop corn for Chaz" i giggled a little for some reason Chaz LOVES popcorn "and have them watch a movie or something for a little while"

"ok but tomorrow we have to register for our marriage license and find a good minister"

"ok we'll do that after everyone goes home tomorrow then we can call about that house"

"alright sounds like we have a long day tomorrow"

"it will be fine but I have to go feed JJ I'll meet you downstairs" she walked out of the room so I got up and threw on a pair of gray skinny jeans black supras a black shirt and a black hat

Mandy's POV

I swear it's hard sometimes trying to get out of the room when Justin's talking he doesn't stop talking about anything. I went into JJ's room and seen he was laying in his bed smiling looking around

"hey there baby come here" I picked him up got him changed for the day and walked him downstairs to find everyone was in the kitchen eating and talking even Justin shockingly he usually takes a while to get up an out of the bedroom but I just walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out some food for JJ's breakfast but then JJ was taken out of my arms I turned around to find Jeremy holding him smiling at me

"what I wanted to hold my grandson I don't get to see him a lot" that makes me feel really happy that Jeremy and Pattie consider him their grandson even though technically he isn't

"I have to feed him though" I was holding a baby spoon and his baby cereal and fruit up then he took the food and spoon out of my hand and said

"I'll feed him you have to eat"

"are you sure"

"yes now eat"

"wow this whole family is bossy" I was smiling, everyone started laughing then Justin said

"just remember you're marrying into the family"

"and I can't wait to" I sat down and Justin handed me a plate of eggs bacon and toast

"thank you" I kissed him on the cheek as he sat down and started eating his food pancakes of course

After everyone ate breakfast Justin ran upstairs and came back down with a diaper bag

"what are you doing with that"

"I'm taking him so I can find him something to wear too"

"are you sure I could look for something for him"

"I got it you can't see the guys stuff until the day of the wedding and that includes him so he is going with me"

"why are you so bossy"

"I'm not trying to be I was just saying I'm taking him . . . Why don't you take the girls out for a while and I'll either call or text you when we are on our way home ok?"

"ok fine I guess I'll see you later then and don't forget about Kenny he has to go too"

"I know he's outside waiting so we have to go babe"

"ok bye I love you" he kissed me and said

"I love you too" I kissed JJ and they left

I ran upstairs and got changed into the outfit my parents got for me and ran back downstairs

"hey guys we're going out for the day go shopping and a movie" Marie, Tori, Kristen and Kayla walked towards me but Pattie just stood in the middle of the kitchen

"Pattie?"

"yea"

"what are you doing"

"noting just sitting here"

"well then get out here you're going with us"

"it's your friend time"

"no it's GIRL time and I could have swore you were a girl"

"she's not going to let up until you come" Kristen was giggling when she said that

"ok I'm coming" she got up grabbed her bag and phone and came with us

"you guys go get in the car I am going to grab something" they went outside and I ran upstairs because I forgot my sunglasses that came with the outfit and I also wanted to grab one of Justin's hats again so I grabbed another purple one

I came back downstairs and got in the car and Marie said

"so your not going to make us crash right"

"no I can drive don't worry and besides you were with me yesterday when I was driving Justin's car"

"well the range rover is different then this"

"oh whatever you'll be fine"

We drove for about 20 minutes until we got to The Lenox Square Mall

We were in the mall for about a half hour before we started to get followed around everywhere by paparazzi but I just ignored them and kept walking until they started to get in my face

"where's Justin?" "did you get a wedding dress?" "where is your baby at?" "how are you feeling after getting out of the hospital?" "are you getting cold feet about the wedding?" but the next question really pissed me off

"do you think Justin will leave you and go back to one of his ex's"

"no I DON'T think he will you know what I know he wont and no I'm NOT getting cold feet and my son is with Justin now if you don't mind I'm trying to spend time with my mother in law to be and my friends" I tried to walk around them but they wouldn't let me

"what you don't like all this attention but you're with Justin Bieber the most famous 18 year old in the world I mean a lot of people think you're with him because of his fame" I stopped right there and said

"no it's not about the attention that's not why I'm with Justin I love him ok I'm IN-LOVE WITH HIM the REAL HIM believe me or not but I know he does and that's all that matters and no I don't mind that you people wanna take pictures and ask me questions but I really would appreciate it if you weren't in my face screaming them at me and please don't mention my son ok" they finally backed off a little but they were still following me around at least they weren't in my face

"so where do your girls want to go?"

"Aeropostale" Marie was smiling

"of course you wanna go there" that was one of her favorite stores. We all started giggling and walked to the store

We went to a couple different stores and were shopping for about 2 hours and we only got a outfit each then we were about to go watch a movie but then I got a text

'_**hey babe we're on our way home and we can go out on our picnic :D love you Justin**_'

'_**ok we'll be there soon then and I love you too Mandy**_' I sent the text then said

"ok well they're on their way home how about we do the movie another time"

"sure lets go" Pattie was smiling and we all left to go home


	26. Chapter 26

SO SOORRRRYYYY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOOOOOO LONG.. dealing with a lot for months now.. but.. ill update more now :) .. hope you like it! XD 3

CH 26

Mandy's POV

When we got back to the house I was about to pull in but then I seen someone in front of the driveway. It was someone I haven't seen in a long time. His name is Omar. I used to have the worlds biggest crush on him but then we started to get into a whole lot of fights and I realized he wasn't the person I thought he was. I stopped the car and got out and said

"what are you doing here"

"I wanted to see you"

"why? how. . . how did you even know where I live?"

"you're Justin Bieber's girlfriend everyone knows where you live and I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything"

"what are you talking about"

"about being such a jerk to you I was wrong and I'm sorry"

"you came all the way out here to tell me sorry" he walked over by me and said

"no that's not all I wanted" he reached over and kissed me i put my hands on his chest to push him away but before i could he was being pulled off of me before I looked to see who pulled him off I slapped Omar in the face but then I looked behind him and seen Justin standing there and he looked upset, betrayed and mad I just looked at Omar and said

"you need to leave now" he didn't look happy but he left then I looked at Justin and said

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he just shook his head and walked back to his car to pull in I felt a tear rolling down my face as I got back in my car Kristen started to say something but I wasn't paying attention I just pulled in the driveway and got out Justin pulled in behind me got out of his car grabbed the baby and walked in the house I followed him in and so did everyone else.

Kristen grabbed JJ out of Justin's arms so Justin just walked past me and went upstairs so I followed him up and into the room I shut the door behind me

"can we please talk about this"

"I have nothing to say" he said it really blankly

"Justin please I don't know why he did that I haven't talked to Omar in 2 years"

"look I don't want to hear it ok you get pissed at me for a good bye kiss to Jasmine but then you go and kiss him" he was almost yelling

"no I didn't kiss him he kissed me and besides that wasn't a goodbye kiss to Jasmine"

"really you're going to go back to that she tricked me"

"yea she tricked you but you didn't have to kiss her so you chose too without thinking how it would make me feel when i found out and you must have known i would find out"

"no we're not turning this around on me ok"

"whatever Justin but I don't want anything to do with him ok I love YOU ok YOU NOT him" I felt tears start to form in my eyes

"save it for someone that's going to believe it"

"wait you don't believe that I love you" I felt my heart start to sink in my chest

"right at this moment in time NO I don't think you do ok like I said you go and kiss someone that you used to have a thing for and you get mad at me for the Jasmine thing" I have never heard him yell like this I've never even seen him mad like this

"that's because Jasmine is your ex-girlfriend"

"yea and you wanted to go out with him"

"yes 2 YEARS ago ok i dont have anytype of feeling for him"

"ok what about all you other ex's are you sure you dont or didnt have feelings for them" i dont understand why he is brining up my ex's

"yes i STARTED to have feelings for ONE of them but then he went and cheated on me and i blocked my heart from all the rest but with you it was different because the first day i met you i loved you i couldnt block my heart even if i tried"

"yea you love me the pop star heartthrob me the person every other girl in the world loves"

"wait you think i love you for your fame" he didnt answer me "well i dont ok i love you for who you are i love the REAL you not the pop star you . . . and what about you and your girlfriends i mean you had to have loved Jasmine to kiss her again that night"

"ok you know what Jasmine is my ex she WAS just as important to me and HE was to you"

"yea like you said WAS as in he isn't and he hasn't been in 2 years and he was barley important to me then"

"you know what I can't deal with THIS or YOU right now" he walked out on the deck slamming the door shut behind him

I couldn't do this right now either because I can't see him being so mad at me so I packed some cloths for me and went into JJ's room and packed him some cloths, diapers, wipes and everything else that he needs. I went back in my room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Justin a note

'_I'm really sorry about what happened I truly am. I don't want anything to do with him I haven't in 2 years like I said. But since I know you don't want me here I'm leaving and going to stay in a hotel for the night maybe even longer. I'm taking JJ with me. I know that the wedding is most likely off so I'm leaving my ring here. I am still in love with you and that will NEVER change whether you believe it or not Justin even if you don't love me anymore i still and always will love you for the REAL YOU no matter what_

_3 Mandy'_

I laid the note on the bed with my engagement ring. I grabbed my bag and JJ's bag and my 2 phones so I can switch all my numbers over and ran out of the room slamming the door behind me I ran downstairs grabbed JJ from Kristen without saying anything and ran outside but she followed me when I got to Justin's car to get JJ's car seat I heard her say

"where are you going"

"I can't be here not that i'm wanted here anyway "

"we want you here"

"yea but the one person the i actually fell in love with the one i WANT to want me here DOESNT so i'm taking the baby and im leaving" I took JJ's car seat out of Justin's car and put it in my car. I strapped him in threw our bags in the car and left

Justin's POV

I heard the door slam shut so I went back in the room and didn't see Mandy anywhere but something shinny caught my eye it was coming from my bed . When I walked over I seen Mandy's engagement ring and a note. I picked both of them up the note had some tear stains on it but I started reading it

'_I'm really sorry about what happened I truly am. I don't want anything to do with him I haven't in 2 years like I said. But since I know you don't want me here I'm leaving and going to stay in a hotel for the night maybe even longer. I'm taking JJ with me. I know that the wedding is most likely off so I'm leaving my ring here. I am still in love with you and that will NEVER change whether you believe it or not Justin even if you don't love me anymore i still and always will love you for the REAL YOU no matter what_

_3 Mandy'_

What did I do I was upset that she kissed someone else someone that she used to like. I know the kiss wasn't her fault I just made it seem like it was. of course I still love her and still want to marry her. I have to stop her. I ran downstairs and ran out the door but she was already gone so I ran back inside

"does anyone know where she went"

"no she just said that she couldn't be here and she knew you didn't want her here she took JJ and left" Kristen looked upset so I tried to call her phone but she wasn't answering

Mandy's POV

I didn't want to stay in a big hotel so I decided to stay at the Holiday inn. So I brought JJ and our stuff up to our room and laid him down on the bed because he fell asleep. Justin has been trying to call me but I haven't picked up because I don't want to hear him yell at me again I can't listen to it I really don't know how much more heart break I can take. So I just laid up by JJ and still crying until my phone rang again but this time it was Kristen

"hello?" I was still sobbing

"hey where are you?"

"I'm at the holiday inn I can't be home right now not that I'm wanted there anyway" but then I heard what sounded like a door shut in the background "what was that"

"huh ah nothing" she's hiding something I could tell by her voice

"Kristen?"

"it was nothing but what holiday inn are you staying at there are a lot in Atlanta"

"I don't know but I'm gonna go I'm gonna lay down for a little while"

"ok be careful"

"I will bye" I hung up and laid down but then about 10 minutes later I got back up and turned on the phone that Usher got me and got onto the internet and signed on my twitter and tweeted

'_**what did I do I'm so sorry I didn't want that to happen it wasn't my fault I LOVE YOU PLEASE believe me' **_and I signed off before I got a lot of responses on that

At about 10:30pm I got changed into one of the pajama outfits Kristen got me. I already got JJ changed 2 hours ago fed him and put him to bed. So I just sat at the top of the bed staring out the window

Justin's POV

I have been to every Holiday Inn that was in Atlanta except for one I'm on my way there now I just really hope she's there

I parked in the parking lot but I had to park far away from the doors because there was no spaces upfront I ran inside to the front desk

"hello can I help you" this man was really perky

"I need to know if there is a Mandy Lopez staying here and if so what room"

"I can't give you that information sir"

"you can't give me that information about my fiancé"

"she's your fiancé"

"yes now can you please tell me"

"ok she's in room . . . 213 2nd floor"

"thank you" I ran to the elevator

When I got off the elevator I ran past some girls waiting to get on and they started screaming once they seen me but I didn't care I started looking for Mandy's room I finally found it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door

Mandy's POV

I was staring out the window crying until I heard a knock on the door so when I got up I didn't even wipe the tears out of my eyes I just started walking towards the door whoever it was they knocked again

"I'm coming I'm coming" I opened the door to find Justin standing there "what are you doing here? how did you know I was here"

"I've been to every Holiday Inn looking for you I need to talk to you" I looked out the door and seen a lot of girls standing there taking pictures

"alright come in" I took a deep breath and opened the door a little more to let him in then I shut the door and walked over by him "so what did you want" I was scared he was going to yell at me again I couldn't bare to hear him do that again but instead he said

"I'm sorry about before I was just jealous I guess when I seen him kissing you I guess I just took it out on you and I didn't mean too . . . And about the note you left me I could NEVER stop loving you and I would NEVER call off the wedding"

"what about your motto you know never say never you could always call it off Justin"

"sometimes even I have to say never ok and this is one of those times" he came closer to me and bent down on his knee and looked up at me

"would you please take this ring back and PLEASE marry me" I didn't answer him I just smiled and pulled him back up by his shirt as I felt tears start to run down my face again and I started kissing him I felt him smile again the kiss then he backed away and said

"I take that as a yes" I smiled and shook my head yes started kissing him again after a couple minutes I backed away and he slid the ring back on my finger and said

"now keep it there that's where it belongs it's supposed to be and thats were it needs to stay" I started giggling and said

"ok bossy I will" I moved a little piece of his hair that fell by his eye and said "I love you Justin more then anything" he smiled and said

"I love you too Mandy and I PROMISE that wont ever change" I smiled and said

"lets go to bed"

"you don't wanna go home"

"in the morning we can but for now lets just stay here just the 3 of us they'll live for one night without us"

"well what am I gonna sleep in"

"well what did you sleep in last night" he just smiled and got undressed just leaving his boxers on as I laid a pillow on one side of JJ so that he didn't roll off the bed and I laid on the other side of him then Justin laid down behind me wrapping his arms around me I turned over towards Justin making sure not to move JJ and said

"I really am sorry about before with Omar"

"don't worry about it I know you didn't want it to happen"

"ok I just wanted to make sure that you knew I didn't like him and I love you I only left because I thought that you didn't want me home anymore after that and after our fight"

"I love you and I know you love me I didn't want you to leave before like I said I just got jealous I guess and I reacted badly without thinking"

"ok . . . I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed me then kissed me on the forehead and my nose making me giggle

"why do you always have to do that"

"what"

"kiss my nose and make me laugh"

"because it's cute and I love listening to your laugh" I just giggled and shook my head as I turned back over and wrapped my arm around JJ with Justin's arm tightly around me he kissed the back of my neck sending chills down my spine and I started giggling

"stop it that tickles"

"good" he did it a couple more times

"I'm going to wake the baby up by laughing like this"

"fine but I will get you tomorrow night"

"whatever you say Biebs" I smiled and fell asleep

Justin's POV

The next morning when I woke up Mandy was already up but she wasn't in the bed it was just me and Little Man then I heard the shower running so I got up and got dressed and got Little Man dressed and by that time Mandy was coming out of the bathroom

"good morning Shawty" she was smiling

"good morning"

"where did you get that outfit" she had on a red and black plaid dress and black heels

"it's an outfit that Miley got me for my birthday"

"oh well you look hot"

"thanks you don't look to bad yourself"

"I try" she giggled then said

"come on let's go back to the house and get some stuff for our picnic we were supposed to go on yesterday"

"ok well lets get going" I picked Little Man up in his car seat and Mandy said

"I'll be driving right behind you so do you wanna take him with you or do you want me to take him"

"um I got him" she grabbed hers and JJ's bag her keys and phones and we left

When we got down to the lobby and walked outside we were stopped

"Mandy wait" we turned around and I seen that Omar. That boy that was kissing Mandy yesterday I tried to keep calm

"Omar what are you doing here"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"that's not such a good idea"

"why is you big bad Pop Star boyfriend going to stop me from talking to you" that really pissed me off I went to walk towards him but she put her arm out to stop me and she said

"he's my fiancé and don't bring him into this ok you shouldn't be here"

"I thought you liked me"

"yea key word is LIKED as in I don't anymore ok that was 2 years ago I'm in love with Justin and I AM marrying him and that's NOT changing"

"what about that kiss yesterday"

"Omar you kissed me ok I didn't want to kiss you I'm NOT changing my mind about Justin I can't even if I tried ok my heart belongs to him"

"well here maybe this will change you mind" he tried to reach in to kiss her but I put Little Man down and pushed him away from Mandy. I was about to hit him but Mandy stopped me by grabbing my arm and said

"Justin don't please"

"yea Justin don't please" he was mocking her I went to go for him again but she stopped me again

"Justin I'm serious please don't, it's like you said with Jasmine she isn't worth it and neither is he ok please come on" I took a deep breath and said

"ok you're right lets go" we turned and started to walk toward the cars hand in hand until Mandy was pulled a little and when I turned and looked I seen Omar kissing her I couldn't hold my self back I put Little Man down again and push Omar off of Mandy and before she could stop me I punched him in the face

"dude what the hell was that for" i didnt hit him too hard just hard enough to warn him

"you're kissing my fiancé and you're asking that really are you that stupid . . . You need to stay away from this family or I will be calling the police"

"speaking of which I should be calling them on you"

"I was protecting my fiancé ok you were touching her against her will"

"ok well what side would she go for mine or yours" then Mandy said

"ok you are stupid or even worse, he's my fiancé you're just someone that I USED to like ok I USED to have a crush on you a stupid little crush that I shouldn't of had in the first place and you turned me down then you come here to kiss me when I didn't want you to in the first place knowing im with Justin and of course I would be on Justin's side and we would win so don't even try to put yourself through the misery of trying and if you really care about me you wont call the cops and you will leave and go back to New York never come back and never speak to me Justin or the rest of our family again" Mandy was up in his face then she turned and grabbed my hand as I picked Little Man up and we walked to Mandy's car. While she got in I threw the bags in the backseat and walked back over by Mandy and bent down and kissed her then she said

"I love you"

"I love you too I'll see you at home"

"ok . . . Bye JJ mommy loves you" he smiled and I said

"wait for me to pull out I'm gonna follow you home"

"I thought I was following you"

"yea but now I think I'm going to follow you"

"ok Mr. Protective I'll wait"

Mandy's POV

I pulled up in front of Justin's car so that when he backed out he would be following me

We got home in about 20 minutes but before we went in I looked at Justin and said

"before we go on the picnic we have to do a couple things"

"what's that"

"bring everyone to the air port then go find a minister and file for our marriage license"

"well then lets get going so we can do everything"

After we dropped everyone off at the airport me and Justin made some phone calls to find a minister or a reverend or a priest that we liked. We have been on the our phones for about 3 hours trying to find one that we both liked but then I think I finally found one

"so you will do a beach wedding?"

"_yes I will_"

"and you wouldn't mind that it would be for Justin Bieber"

"_Justin Bieber the singer_?"

"yes it's mine and his wedding"

"_oh ok but really no problem I'll just need you both to come down fill out some paper work for the marriage license_"

"ok no problem thank you" I hung up the phone

"I found a Priest her name is Dawn and she don't have a problem with marrying you, you know I don't get why the other ones did"

"I don't know but at least we have one now"

"yea I know . . . . But we have to go so we can fill out the paper work for the marriage license she said we just have to go down there and do it" he started giggling and said

"that's what she said" I felt confused at first but then I knew what he was talking about

"Justin your so gross" I started giggling

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it"

"yea yea lets go" I was still giggling when I picked the baby up and grabbed his diaper bag and

walked outside I put the baby in Justin's car then Justin came out and said

"what you don't wanna take your car"

"I don't feel like driving right now"

"ok well hop in my Sexy little Shawty"

"wow really" I got in Justin's range rover and so did he

"what"

"my Sexy little Shawty?" I was smiling as I was mocking him

"yup because you're MINE, you're SEXY and you're my Little Shawty so you're My Sexy Little

Shawty"

"now you're being conceded about me" I smiled and said "I love it" I reached over and kissed him before we took off out of the driveway on our way to the church for our wedding licence I CAN'T WAIT the wedding is SO close


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

Mandy's POV

"its right over here" Justin pulled the car over in front of a church

"ok so what's the Priest name again"

"Dawn" we got out and Justin grabbed JJ and we ran inside before anyone spotted us and we went to the front desk which was weird because I have never seen a front desk in a church then a girl that looked about 19 said

"can I help you"

"yes we are here to see Reverend Dawn"

"hold on one second please" she got up and walked to a door opening it and sounded like she was whispering then she came back out and said

"ok you can go see her now" we walked around the desk and into the Reverends office she came over to us and shook our hands and said

"hello I'm Reverend Dawn you must be Mandy Lopez right"

"yes I am"

"and you're Justin Bieber am I right"

"yes nice to meet you"

"you too . . . Oh who is this little cutie" JJ had half of his face in Justin's chest but he was still looking at the Reverend

"this is our son Justin Jr." I felt my heart start to race because Justin has NEVER actually said that JJ was OUR son

"I thought I heard on the news that he wasn't actually yours"

"no but still he's my son no matter what" i was smiling at him

"oh well it's none of my business . . . Please sit" we sat down and she said

"now you 2 are at least 18 right?"

"yes we are"

"do you mind showing me ID just to make sure" I smiled and said

"of course" we both pulled out our wallets and gave her our ID's

"ok well I am just going to need you both sign some papers and the marriage license"

"no problem" she handed us a lot of papers we both had to sign and fill our information out on. After we got done filling out all the papers we just had to sign the marriage license itself

"ok here is the last one" we signed the paper and she took it back and said

"ok I'm going to need the date of the marriage" then I said very happily

"June 15, 2011" she wrote the date down on the paper and said

"ok all that has to be done is paying for the license" Justin looked at her and said

"how much?"

"$65 it has to be cash you have to bring this" she handed us the license and said "and the money down to the court house or city hall and pay it" I smiled and said

"ok . . . Oh and one more thing we will be writing our own vows for the wedding"

"that's fine"

"thank you so much"

"you're welcome I'll see you on the 15th" we got up and left

We went to City Hall paid the $65 and went back home but when we walked in I looked at Justin and said

"you know I was thinking about raising money"

"for what"

"for girls and boys that has gone through the same thing that I went through you know rape victims I want to raise money for them so they can get taken care of and can talk to someone about it"

"that's not such a bad idea"

"I know I have been coming up with them a lot anymore it's weird huh" I started giggling

"haha that's not what I meant"

"I know it's not"

"so how were you planning on raising money"

"well you have to be involved if you will..?"

"ok what do I have to do"

"well I was thinking about it being a sort of meet and greet but instead of sitting there talking we have a big barbecue, and have games set up music playing and some water fights I mean I know this part might not make sense but rent out the park and have fans pay $20 to get in and $1 for hot dogs $2 for hamburgers and $1.50 for a drink"

"wait did you say water fights"

"yea were your fans can go after you with water and you can go after them and we can play games like kick ball, soccer, baseball and what ever else but the only thing is your fans are going to have to treat you like a normal person no jumping on you, following you around or being inappropriate towards you any of that and they would have to leave because it's supposed to be to have fun and raise money"

"ok I like it but we have to tell security that 2 people aren't aloud in"

"Jasmine and Omar right"

"exactly"

"no problem"

"so when do you wanna do it"

"um how about the day after tomorrow"

"ok how about Grant Park"

"well its big its open, great I'll go call them"

"don't worry about it I'll do it" he walked over to the phone and called the park so while he did that I went to call about the house

Justin's POV

They said that I could rent the park out on Saturday I just have to post all the information on twitter for it now but I'll do that later because I want to see who Mandy went to talk to on her phone in the Kitchen. When I walked in there I seen her hanging up the phone

"hey babe who was that"

"oh I just called about the house we'll have to make 20 payments of $1000 if we really want it"

"well I guess we will have to make 20 payments of $1000 then"

"are you sure" she still hates the fact i pay for everything for her and wont let her really pay for anything

"yes we are going to live in that house I would do 50 payments of $5000 if I had too"

"ok I just wanted to make sure"

"and besides that's actually cheap for that size house"

"well like I said I just wanted to make sure . . . So what did they say about our idea with the park"

"we got it we can use it all day Saturday until 6" she got up off the stool and walked over by the refrigerator and started pulling stuff out

"what are you doing"

"getting stuff for lunch we're just going to have simple sandwiches and some vitamin water plus I have to grab JJ's food and formula . . . um can you grab the picnic blanket and basket please"

"yea sure" I walked to the closet and grabbed the blanket and the basket and brought it back to the kitchen and Mandy already had everything ready to go

"what is it with women"

"what"

"you women always get everything done fast in the kitchen"

"oh I guess it is just a women thing"

"oh ok so are you ready to go"

"ah yea I just have to put the food in the basket and go get JJ ready because I don't want him wearing long pants in the park"

"ok go get him ready and I will do this"

"ok I'll be right back"

After about 5 minutes we left we didn't take any of the cars we just wanted to walk after a half hour of walking and being followed we made it to the park and we decided to sit in the shade under a big tree in the grass

I got everything set up and Mandy took JJ out of his carriage and laid him on the blanket face down and he was just laying there so I started talking to Mandy

"so have you been getting nervous"

"about?"

"the wedding"

"no of course not . . . Why are you" she looked like she was starting to panicking

"no I'm not I was just asking because brides usually are the ones that get nervous"

"well not me I'm excited" she looked down and said "Oh My God look at him" she pointed to Little Man and when I looked I seen him starting to crawl towards me since he was in between us as he was crawling he said

"dada" and he smiled once he made it to me he put his hands on my legs and tried to stand up but he just fell on his butt and he started giggling then he looked at me and said

"mama" and he tried to crawl to me again

"mama's over there" I pointed to Mandy. It took him a minute then he finally turned around and crawled right up into Mandy's arms. She smiled and just held him and I wanted to ask her something "so I have a question.. why was you getting so mad that your friend Kayla likes me I mean you told me that it was because she was staring at me but it just seemed like so much more then that"

"well because she is known to take peoples boyfriends and a couple times she even took mine I stayed friends with her because I made it out to be the guys fault all the time because he is the one that cheated on me and left me for her but then when it comes to you I can't let her do that I can't even let her try to take you from me"

"I'm not going to leave you I was just wondering because every time you talk about her you seem to get really mad"

"yea that's because 2 months before I got raped I had a boyfriend and I actually started to fall for him not as hard as I did for you but I was falling for him but then Kayla came along and took him he went for her right away then about a month later they broke up and he tried to get back with me but I didn't want to be with someone that would cheat on me especially that easy I mean don't get me wrong I love Kayla and all I've known her my whole life and she's like my little sister but her taking my boyfriends stops at you" I smiled reached over and kissed her and I guess I caught her off guard because when I pulled away she smiled and said

"what was that for"

"nothing"

"well I LOVE your nothings" she giggled then I said

"well hey now the paparazzi got their 'Jandy' kiss for the day" she started giggling and said

"I can't believe that"

"what"

"the name they gave us I mean its cute but it's weird"

"I know but hey I guess we are a great couple since we are worthy of having a couple nickname weird or not"

"yea I guess your right" she pulled out a couple jars of baby food and a baby spoon out of the picnic basket and started feeding Little Man but I just sat there staring at her until she caught me smiling

"what"

"nothing"

"then why are you staring at me like that"

"because I'm trying to figure this out"

"figure what out"

"how I got so lucky"

"what do you mean"

"I have my own family with you and Little Man and i'm trying to figure out how I got so lucky to have you both in my life"

"I don't know I've been trying to figure out how I ended up having to deal with you all the time"

"what, what do you mean"

"I have to wake up and deal with you all the time it's really hard having to see someone that you don't like AT ALL"

"ouch why are you being so mean" she started giggling

"I'm sorry I tried to pull that off with a straight face but I couldn't"

"you're harsh I thought you meant that"

"how could you think that"

"I don't know it was believable"

"after I cried over you um . . . Like 3 or 4 times"

"really? 3 or 4?"

"yea once about the Jasmine thing then I cried when you left for your tour and then when you got mad at me the other day"

"you cried when I left for tour?"

"yea once you shut the door I broke down right there"

"I can't say I didn't do the same"

"I know you did"

"how do you know?"

"because I seen tears running down your face when you kissed my forehead and left"

"oh yea well luckily you weren't in the car or you would have seen more crying"

"I wouldn't have minded and besides I always wonder how I ended up being so lucky by being with you" I just smiled at her. she sat there for a minute looking like she was thinking then she said "CRAP! I forgot" that really made the paparazzi to take pictures

"what?" she pulled her phone out that Usher got her she was on it for a second then said

"I knew that would get a lot of responses ugh I would like to write something without people saying a whole bunch of different stuff"

"what are you talking about" she turned her phone towards me and I seen she was on her twitter page and it showed her last update

'_**what did I do I'm so sorry I didn't want that to happen it wasn't my fault I LOVE YOU PLEASE believe me'**_

that was about the Omar thing but then I seen the responses she got and why she got mad the responses said things like '_**see I knew she was a slut this is probably about her hooking up with some guy and Justin found out about it**_' or '_**yea I'm sure that she loves him whatever you did it probably was your fault and you're most likely NOT sorry'**_ but there was one that I did like '_**everyone needs to stop hating on her something probably happened that wasn't supposed to and it was taken the wrong way and she's just saying that she loves Justin so just leave her alone and stay out of her business**_'

"wow did you see the last one it's really sweet"

"what"

"the last person to reply to that did you see it"

"oh no" she took her phone back and read it and smiled then she started typing

Mandy's POV

'_**thank you so much for defending me because you're right something did happen and it was taken totally the wrong way and I DO love Justin and he said that it was really sweet of you to say that so thank you again**_' I looked up at Justin and he said

"it wasn't your fault on what happen there is nothing to be sorry about"

"I know I was just upset and when you got mad at me and yelled I felt like it was my fault especially when you said that you knew I didn't love you it hurt" I knew he was about to say something else but then the paparazzi got up in our face

"what did you do Mandy" "why did you get mad Justin" "since she doesn't love you is the wedding off" that last question got Justin pissed

"first of all it's none of your business why I got mad and what Mandy did or didn't do and NO the wedding isn't off we love each other very much"

"but what about the pictures of her with that other boy" Justin said

"that's none . . . Wait what?" one of the paparazzi people threw a picture to us apparently it was taken the other day when Omar kissed me

"everyone has it some guy named Omar sent it all around today"

"oh my god he needs to stop it with me" I started packing up the food and put JJ in his carriage

"is he an ex- boyfriend or something"

"no he isn't . . . . Justin can we please leave" I felt a tear start to roll down my face I stood up and so did he

"yea come on babe" he crumbled up the picture and threw it at the paparazzi and we went home still being followed

When we got home we just sat around talking and watching TV and playing with JJ then at about 9 I put JJ down to bed and went in my room to get changed into some pajamas then I went out on the deck. About 10 minutes later Justin came walking out and sat down by me. Justin wrapped his one arm around the back of me and the other around the front of me intertwining each or our hands together and I rested my head on his chest. We sat there for about 15-20 minutes silently until I said

"I'm sorry about before"

"why are you sorry"

"because it's my fault"

"no it's not.. i really wish you would stop thinking it is babe"

"yes it is because if I never would have liked Omar in the first place none of this would have happened"

"look you liking him has nothing to do with him trying to pull the same scam and stunt that Jasmine did ok so don't worry about it"

"ok" I looked up at him smiled and kissed him

Justin's POV

She was just smiling at me then she kissed me but this was not like any of our other kisses it had more passion to it. after a couple minutes Mandy pulled away and I just smiled and said

"what was that for"

"same as before . . . Nothing" I smiled and said

"well how bout we have one more nothing" she smiled and kissed me again then after a couple minutes she said

"I love you"

"I love you too" she curled back up into my chest

We have been out here for a while and I started getting really tired

"Mandy . . . . Babe?"

She didn't answer so I moved a little and I seen that she fell asleep I smiled and picked her up and carried her inside to the bed and covered her up but when I laid down she turned over and buried her face into my chest and wrapped her arms around me which that is something that she never does but I didn't care I wrapped my arms tightly and securely around her and laid my head right above hers kissed the top of her head and fell asleep


End file.
